Seeker
by Kadrian
Summary: You never know how much you depend on something until it left your hand. Story took place after Melinda/Dann. Obi-Wan is depressed. Qui-Gon is irritated. A simple misunderstanding can turn into something larger and unexpected. Caught up and swept into a completely disastrous event, he could hear the door to death creaked open. [First JA Fanfic, please review!]
1. Returned

A.N.: this is my second fanfic. Please R&R and hope you enjoy!

* * *

Qui-Gon strode into the Council Room impassively. Obi-wan followed him, walking quietly behind him.

Qui-Gon bowed and Obi-wan followed. The council member acknowledged them with a dip of their head. Everything seemed familiar to Obi-wan even after a month of absent from the Jedi Temple. He couldn't say if he was glad of it or not. Cerasi…He felt his eyes stinging and forced himself to not cry in front of the council. Oh Force, if he had just run faster to Cerasi, he could have been able to save Cerasi. The body of Cerasi still lingered in his memory. Her eyes were glaze with pain. The moment when her eyes no longer held any light.

"…listening, Obi-wan?" Qui-Gon asked with irritation clear in his voice.

"I am sorry, Master Jinn?" Obi-wan hurriedly jerked out of his thoughts.

The sour taste of not addressing his former master as master was left in his mouth. He wetted his lips nervously as he tuned in to what the Masters have to say.

"As I was saying," Master Windu looked at him distastefully, "what do you have to say about your action of what happened in Melinda/Dann?"

Obi-wan stood straight, "I am sorry for my action, but if I have to do it again, I will still choose the same path."

That got Master Windu angry, "So you are saying you will abandon your Jedi training for strangers that you don't even know?"

"I wouldn't put it that way but yes," Obi-wan replied, "I will."

"You-" Master Windu rose from his seat but sat down as Master Yoda began to speak.

"Rash, the action you took is." Master Yoda said slowly, "Unfit for a Jedi the council thinks."

Obi-wan opened his mouth but a glare from Master Jinn shut him up, "Yes, Master Yoda."

"Go meditate on this, you will." Master Yoda, "Leave us now, you will."

Obi-wan bowed stiffly and exited the room.

Qui-Gon watched his former apprentice before turning back to the council, "You wish to speak to me?"  
"Decided, we have." Master Yoda nodded, "On the punishment for Obi-wan."

Qui-Gon didn't speak and Master Windu continued, "He will be put on probation for six months."

Qui-Gon nodded.

Master Yoda turned toward him, "Meditate on this he will. Taking him back however, your choice it is."

Qui-Gon was at a loss for words. Yes, he had forgiven his former padawan but he hadn't considered taking him back. The betrayal still stung, like salt against the wound Xanatos had opened. Of course, Obi-Wan's betrayal is small compare to Xanatos's. But a betrayal is still a betrayal and nothing can change that.

Master Yoda dismissed him soon after and he exited the council room. His head was still swarming with thoughts of the decision he will have to make.

Obi-Wan strode down the hallway, ignoring the stares and the mutterings he received from the initiates. He caught occasionally words like traitor and scum. He stiffed then turned around and walked toward the Room of Thousand Fountains. It always calmed himself down. The sound of the soothing water and of course, the cheerful memories he had with his friends when he was an initiate himself. He walked into the misty room, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Obi-Wan!" A cheerful female voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned and smiled, "Bant!"

"Sit down!" Bant patted the stone next to her and Obi-Wan happily obliged.

Bant was his best friend ever since forever. She is the one who understood him the most and the one who gave him the most support. Obi-Wan eyed his friend with a grin.

"You have grown." Obi-Wan commented.

Bant flushed with pleasure, "Yes, I did! And Master Tahl took me as her apprentice!"

Master Tahl was his former master's best friend. A beautiful but blind woman with honey tanned skin.

"Congratulation Bant!" Obi-Wan laughed, "Can't believe it!"

Bant pouted mockingly, "Are you saying that you can't believe that I got apprenticed?"

"No, I just can't believe that you got picked so late." Obi-Wan grinned.

Bant laughed and playfully splashed him, "Thanks. Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan replied enthusiastically.

They jumped off the rock and leaped into the water. His Mon Calamari friend swam gracefully through the water. Her body sliced through the water like air while Obi-Wan desperately tried to keep up. He hadn't felt such pleasure for a long time. How he had missed the temple. Looking at Bant reminded him painfully of Cerasi. Cerasi, the girl he had fallen in love with as they spent time together. He faltered for a moment and Bant playfully tugged at his hand and pointed upward. They burst through the calm surface of the water, sending ripples in their wake. Bant laughed, it was music to his ears.

"You look so deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" Bant asked as they treaded water.

Obi-Wan looked away, "Melinda/Dann."

He could see Bant trying to keep a bright face on, "Oh, do you want to talk about it?"  
"No." Obi-Wan bit his lips, "Maybe. I don't know."

Finally, "Yeah, I do."

So he told him of Cerasi, Nield, and the Young. Bant watched him with a sympathetic smile and clasped him slightly on the head, sending water dripping onto his face. Bant laughed.

"You must love her, right?" Bant said after a while of silence.

"I guess I did." Obi-Wan admitted.

"I am not jealous, if that is what you are thinking." Bant said with a grin as she observed Obi-Wan, "As long as I have a place in your heart, I am happy."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and sighed, "And this is the part where the prince gets so cheery and tearful that they cried enough tears to fill a pond."

"Oh please," Bant laughed, "you read too many of other planet's fairytales."

Obi-Wan only smiled and Bant took this opportunity and splashed him in the face, "Race you back!"

Obi-Wan spluttered and Bant raced ahead of him, "Not fair!"

Bant laughed joyfully and Obi-Wan swam back, striking through the water as fast as he can. But of course, no one can beat a Mon Calamari in swimming. That is just impossible.

* * *

A.N.: Yay, there goes my first chapter! Promise to update within the next 4 days!


	2. Accused

A.N.: Please enjoy and R&R! Thank you! P.S. I am putting this story on hold. I decided that I will finish my other story first before doing this one. Sorry! But I will definitely finish this one too!

* * *

They flopped down on the grass next to each other back in the garden and grinned.

"I beat you." Bant stated.

"You started before me." Obi-Wan pointed out as he pillowed his head with his hands.

"I will still beat you even if I give you two seconds head start." Bant said, giving him a side-way glance.

"Well, I can never beat you." Obi-Wan said with a sigh and sat up, "Don't you have anything to do with Master Tahl? I mean, you being a padawan now and all."

That is right, Obi-Wan thought bitterly. I am no longer a padawan. I can spend my time as much as I want without anyone restraining me. After all, I am an outcast.

Bant noticed the change of the tone almost immediately, "You are not brooding are you?"

"No, I am sulking." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Bant punched him playfully on the shoulder, "Very funny."

"Look," Bant sighed as Obi-Wan looked depressed again, "I am sure Master Jinn will take you back as an apprentice."

"What if he doesn't?" Obi-Wan voiced the reason that was tormenting him ever since he came back.  
"He will." Bant said confidently, "He knows your value in his heart."

Obi-Wan gave her a half smile. Bant smiled gently back.

"Hey, Happy birthday to you." Bant suddenly said.

Obi-Wan glanced at her, "It isn't my birthday today."

"But it is tomorrow." Bant said, "Happy early birthday. I have a mission tomorrow with Master Tahl so I thought I will wish you an early one than a late one."

"Thanks." Obi-Wan grinned.

"Here." Bant said as she plopped a bracelet onto Obi-Wan's hand.

"What is this?" Obi-Wan observed the bracelet.

It was translucent with multiple colors swirling constantly inside. He peered closely and thought he saw scenes from the temple.

"It is a memory bracelet." Bant explained, "I stored all the good memories I, Garen, and Reeft shared with you into the bracelet. It is for you to remember us by and that you will always have a home with us."

Obi-Wan smiled and hugged his friend, "Thanks, Bant."

"You are welcome, Obi-Wan." Bant said softly as she leaned her hand against Obi-Wan's shoulder.

They sat there for a while, enjoy each other's presence. Then Bant was called away by Master Tahl, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the room.

"Oafy-Wan!" A very familiar voice said from behind him.

"Bruck." Obi-Wan said coldly.

"Feeling down, traitor?" Bruck sneered.

"No, why don't you go away?" Obi-Wan said, turning away to ignore Bruck.

An unexpected punch send him sprawling into the water. Obi-Wan spat out the water and sat up, wiping his mouth.

"Oafy wan feeling down?" Bruck taunted.

A surge of fury engulfed him and he kicked Bruck, "Bastard!"

Bruck landed hard on his back. The air was knocked out of him. Obi-Wan stared at his fist.

"Oh Force." Obi-Wan muttered, "My day just can't get any worse."

"Obi-Wan, Bruck, what are you two doing?" Came the voice of Master Windu.

Obi-Wan winced. Yup, his day really can get worse.

"Obi-Wan hit me because he was angry that Master Jinn won't accept him as his padawan." Bruck whined, holding his stomach where Obi-Wan hit him.

"Obi-Wan." Master Windu turned to him sternly.

"But-" Obi-Wan protested.

"No buts." Master Windu ordered, "Go meditate on this and get out of my sight."

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan mumbled and walked out of the room.

Irritation was shown on his face but he doesn't care. He walked, or rather stomped, all the way to the garden, where he liked to spend his time with his friends. He sat there, watching the sun sank all the way down before getting up.

Obi-Wan headed for his former master's apartment automatically. He hesitated as he stood in front of the door. He was no longer Master Jinn's padawan, so does he live with him for now or what? Where does he go? He raised his hand to knock but at the last second, he put it down again. He was no longer his padawan so he does not live with Master Jinn anymore. It was quite dark already. The sky was pure black and stars twinkled at him as he stared out at the closest window. How he had missed being at the temple when he was with the Young. But now that he is back, he felt alone and awkward, wishing to be back with the Young. He turned away and shuffled down the hallway dejected.

Or at least that was what he was planning to do until a strong hand grabbed him by the end of his cloak.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice said from behind him.

Obi-Wan turned. The light spilled out of the opened doorway, illuminating the darkened hallway. Master Jinn stood in front of him, his arms across his chest.

"Where were you going?" Master Jinn asked again.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan said, shrugging, "The garden, maybe."

"It is already dark." Master Jinn pointed out, "Past curfew too."

"I realized." Obi-Wan said, looking anywhere but at Master Jinn.

"Why did you not come back?" Master Jinn asked.

"I..I…" Obi-Wan faltered.

"Yes?"

"I am no longer your apprentice." Obi-Wan muttered, "So I was considering if I am to stay with you or move somewhere else."

Master Jinn didn't reply. For a moment, the silence etched between them. Obi-Wan looked up and to his surprise, his former master had already moved away. Obi-Wan looked down. There is no hope for him to become his padawan again. He walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"There is a bit of food left on the table." Master Jinn informed him as he walked into the apartment.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan said stiffly.

Qui-Gon eyed his former apprentice and sat down again, closing his eyes to continue his meditation. A slight tremor of sadness and self-pity traveled down their closed bond. Qui-Gon frowned slightly. They had officially closed the bond after Obi-Wan's action but why is it that he can still receive emotions from the boy? He slammed up his shield and blocked any other incoming thoughts or emotions. He calmed himself down and let the Force enter his mind. He stayed in the position for a while until his ears quirked up at the uncharacteristic quietness of Obi-Wan closing his door. He concentrated again. This time, a stronger sense of sadness threatened to break through his wall and he slammed up another layer of shield. After a while, Qui-Gon ended his meditation and got up.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes as he sensed a slight disturbance in the force. Qui-Gon stood looming over him with a frustrated look on his face.

"I just received a call from Master Windu." Qui-Gon began.

Obi-Wan can see where the conversation is going and he said nothing.

"Is it true that you hit Bruck?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said, looking down.

"Look at me." Qui-Gon commanded.

Obi-Wan found himself staring at the unblinking and cold eyes of his former master. He involuntarily flinched.

"Your behavior is shameful." Qui-Gon said, irritated.

It was a long day for Qui-Gon. He had attended numerous council meetings to discuss Obi-Wan's action and Xanatos's past betrayals. He was not in the mood for his former apprentice.

"Yes, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan said miserably.

Somehow, he found the way his former apprentice admitting his fault even more irritating.

"No wonder no other master chose you as a padawan." Qui-Gon said cooly.

Obi-Wan winced and felt his eyes stung.

"You really are a shame to yourself and any master who will actually pick you." _No, that is not what I want to say._

"As if anyone will pick you at all." _Wait, stop!_

"You are a worthless nobody." _No!_

Words are said and cannot be taken back. Obi-Wan felt each sentence hitting every sore spot in his heart. Of course, Master Jinn must have picked him as an apprentice to prevent a useless person from suiciding. To prevent him being framed as murder.

"Yes, Master Jinn." Obi-Wan felt tears began to pour from the corner of his eyes.

Qui-Gon sneered, "Go back to your room and get out of my sight."

That was the final blow. Obi-Wan staggered to his room and slid the door shut as quietly as he possibly can.


	3. Good night

A.N.: Guess not. Can't stop my fingers from typing this story. Yeah okay, okay, Finger, I will obey. Update will be slow for this story because I need to finish my other story at the same time. But yeah, I will update! Thanks for the support and reviews! Please R&R! If there are a lot request for more updates, I might update quicker! Please enjoy! Yeah, it is kinda short...

* * *

Obi-Wan felt his eyes began to tear up as he sat on his bed. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves and looked around his room. His lightsaber and a small vibroblade were his only personal belongings. He bowed his head as he recalled his conversation his master. Of course, like anyone would even bother picking him. Yoda must have forced him onto Master Jinn because he pitied him.

He laughed, sure, like he ever had any talent. He was the Oafy-Wan after all. The last one to be picked in the temple, and the clumsy one, yes that is him.

He bit his lips as he sat there. Hot liquid were pouring out from the corner of his eyes. He placed his finger on his cheek but it didn't help. His tears dripped onto the ground like an unstoppable tap. He squeezed his eyes shut but that only caused more tears spilling out, wetting the carpet floor.

What can he do now? If no one wanted him as a padawan, there is no meaning of staying in the temple. Or Force, even staying alive. He will not work as a farmer anymore. Being in Bandomeer once is enough. That was when Master Jinn had rejected him the first time. And he attracted unwanted attention from his former padawan, Xanatos. Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands. If being rejected wasn't bad enough, he had to be taunted by Xanatos. He had decided to cut all ties to Master Jinn after being refused, but Force, why does he had to be back again?

Master Jinn hadn't really cared about him, had he? He pulled the small river stone out of his pocket and fingered it. He felt the force humming through the contact as if trying to comfort him. He felt cold, never this cold in his life time. The coldness of despair and overwhelming sadness.

Unconsciously, he reached for the vibroblade. As his eyes cleared, he looked at the blade. If he can end his life here and now, would it be better? He will no longer be a burden to anyone, no longer a disgrace, a rejected and a failure. He looked out the window as he held the blade closer. But living was enjoyable too. He realized with a start, what he hated wasn't his existence but his role, being a Jedi. If he is no longer a Jedi, would his life be better? Making a decision, he cut into his wrist. His numb hand dropped the heavy stone onto the table with a small thud. Blood spilled from the cut. He was slightly mesmerized by the color before the wave of agony hit him. He clenched his hand tightly on the shaft to avoid crying out loud.

More blood spilled onto the table, covering the smooth top and the stone with it. When he felt it was enough, he released the blade, dropped it on the table, and grabbed the first aid kit. His vision was getting blurry by the moment. He hurriedly bandaged his wrist as best as he can. Drip. The sound rang clear in his mind. He turned toward the red table. Blood floated over the edge and dropped onto the carpet floor. The sound was small but he caught it as if it was right next to his ear. Louder and clearer than anything in the world. He wonder if it has any meaning to it.

The bandage on his wrist was stained red as he glanced down. He added another layer to it and shifted the first aid box under the bed.

What should he do now? If he stayed here, he will certainly be dead by the morning. It will be a quick end. If he fled, he can begin a new life, the one he can spend freely, however he want. No longer pressured by the Jedi's rules.

He thought for a moment and bit his lips. Yes, he will flee but he does not want anyone to follow him. His hand trembled as he grabbed a piece of paper and a writing utensil. He paused as his left hand shook from holding the pencil and switched it to his right hand, where there was no cut.

 _I will definitely remember you all. It was a very fun-_ He scratched that out, _it was definitely a very stunning experience to be a Jedi. I learned a lot, like the value of a life and the code of a Jedi._

The pen scratched on as he wrote. He glanced at the clock as he paused. It was a little pass midnight. If he wanted to leave, he had to go soon. He hastily wrote the rest of the message. A noise from outside the room made him pause, frozen in fear of being discovered. A moment later, there was silence and he dropped his message hurriedly on the table.

He grabbed his coat and was about to slip out the window when he saw his lightsaber. It _was_ his life. He couldn't just leave it alone. He grabbed it and activated it. The blue glow shone onto his face. He gently tabbed it into the pool of blood and watched it short-circulated. Then he dropped it back into the blood and leaped out the window. The force slowed his descent as he dropped onto the ground. He ran out the temple quietly, staying clear of any holocam, and into the street of Coruscant. His new life begins now.

Qui-Gon woke during the night. He searched his mind for what had waked him. He realized with a started that it was a wave of overwhelming sadness. It soon turned to irritation. Obi-Wan is no longer his padawan, so why do they still have such a strong bond? He stabilized his previous shields again, and no more emotions came down the bond. He thought turned to Yoda. Master Yoda had told him that Obi-Wan was destined to be his padawan. What if he was wrong? No one can be right all their lifetime. He recalled the seriousness in Master Yoda's voice as he informed him. Obi-Wan and he had begun their relationship with a rocky start. It broke apart soon after the Melinda/Dann incident. Was it the will of the Force that still connects them together? Or was it the plain stubbornness of his former padawan?

Either way, he wasn't sure if he wanted to take Obi-Wan back again. If he doesn't, he was sure Obi-Wan will be send back to Bandomeer. If his decision was incorrect, he will earn another argument with Master Yoda. But if he does accept Obi-Wan-. No, the question is if he will actually accept Obi-Wan back into his heart. Obi-Wan had broken his trust, just like Xanatos. Was it incorrect to blame it on the boy for his action? Was it truly a betrayal? Questions tumbled around his mind until he heard a small sound from his former padawan's room. Let him recall the conversation for now, Qui-Gon thought guiltily, I will apologize to him tomorrow. Before he drifted off to sleep, he heard a thought from himself that surprised him. _I hope it is not too late._ Too late for what?

Too late for everything.

* * *

A.N.: Thanks for the review! Starting from next chapter, I will post the replies for reviews.


	4. Blood Soaked

A.N.: Update incoming! Incoming! BOOM! And it landed! Yay, thanks for the wait! Chapter 4 is now up! Hope you enjoy and please review! Tell me what you like and how I can work on it!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Blood Soaked**

Qui-Gon woke groggily, unsure for a moment. Then his head cleared as he sat up. Another day, more meetings with the council. He thought. He got up and made for the kitchen. It was deadly quiet in the small living room for some reason. He glanced around for the time. Usually, Obi-Wan will be up and ready, making breakfast. Actually, trying to make breakfast. Qui-Gon glanced toward his former padawan's room. Was he still upset about what he said yesterday? An urgent beeping alerted him to his breakfast and he served the food onto two plates.

Qui-Gon sat down by the table and began picking his food. Obi-Wan should be up by now, like he usually is. Of course, he doesn't really mean to say what he said yesterday. The council meetings really to irritate him that much. Was that really the reason? A small part of his brain asked himself. Or was he really angry at Obi-Wan, for his betrayal? Finally, he realized that he cannot eat without going over it with Obi-Wan. It is going to be sooner or later and he will have it rather be the first than the latter. He stood up and went to Obi-Wan's room.

"Obi-Wan, wake up." Qui-Gon knocked on the door.

He received no response, "Obi-Wan."

He thought he heard a slight stir inside then he realized it was the curtains fluttering. He was about to open the door when the apartment door was knocked from the outside. He sighed and opened the door, expecting another master telling him to meet with the council. To his surprise, it was Garen and Reeft.

"Master Jinn." Garen smiled.

Qui-Gon nodded slightly to acknowledge him, "What brought you here?"

"I came to see Obi!" Garen said happily, "We are going to take him outside to play! We are going to go so many places! Oh first, we are going to go to the amusement park, then-"

"Oh, sorry." Garen said as he realized who he was with.

"It is fine." Qui-Gon said, "But why is that?"

"Obi-Wan likes going outside!" Reeft piped up, munching on a piece of fruit like he always did.

"No, I mean what is special about today?" Qui-Gon gestured his points with his hands.

"Oh, you don't know?" Garen cocked his head to one side, "Or are you playing with Obi-Wan? Hey, is he listening in to our conversation?"

"What do you mean by I don't know?"

"Today is Obi-Wan's birthday!" Garen said, waving his arms to make his points, "You didn't know?"

"Shhh." Reeft patted Garen's shoulder with his free hand, "Don't destroy the surprise for Obi-Wan! He might be listening!"

"Sorry!" Garen grinned, "Master Jinn, can we see Obi?"

"It was his…birthday?" Qui-Gon said, surprised.

Garen was speechless for a moment then he stuttered, "Y-Yeah."

"He hadn't waked up yet." Qui-Gon confessed as he led the two boys into the living room, "Go wake him up then."

Garen hopped happily toward Obi-Wan's room with Reeft following him. Qui-Gon turned and headed to the living room. Today was Obi-Wan's birthday! Qui-Gon realized. He should celebrate it with him. Even though Obi-Wan was no longer his padawan…. Qui-Gon shook his head, no. Obi-Wan have no more ties with him until he accepts him back as a padawan. But is he too-

A scream came from Obi-Wan's room. It was Garen's. Then following with Reeft's. Qui-Gon jerked out of his thoughts and ran toward his former padawan's room.

"Obi-Wan, Reeft, Garen!" Qui-Gon said automatically, "Are you alright?"

The two boys blocked the entrance and Qui-Gon looked over their heads toward the bed. Obi-Wan was not there. His eyes traveled to the table. It was covered with dried blood. A piece of parchment, coated with blood, was stuck in it.

"Oh Force." Qui-Gon whispered, "Obi-Wan, are you in here?"

He suddenly had a headache. It was throbbing in his temple. Or more accurately, in his mind, where the bond with Obi-Wan once were. He closed his eyes, fearing the worse. The bond that was already thin enough had snapped cleanly off in the middle. Another wave of headache hit him. His mental shields were broken down. It allowed him to see the bond clearly. A clean snap. His side of the bond fluttered uselessly. The other side was nowhere to be seen. _Obi-Wan._ He yelled inside his head.

A useless memory flashed suddenly into him. Master Yoda, stood in front of him.

 _Two ways there are, a bond can be destroyed._ Master Yoda said.

Qui-Gon frowned at the unexpected topic.

Master Yoda continued, _One where the master no longer accept the padawan._

Qui-Gon shrugged _, if you are suggesting me to drop Xanatos, you are wasting your time, Master Yoda._

 _Persuading you I am not._ Master Yoda shook his head _, informing you that I am. Sense a great disaster in future I have. Preparing you, I am._

 _What disaster?_ Qui-Gon asked.

 _See I cannot clearly. But hazy though it is, understood I have._ Master Yoda nodded.

 _What is it?_ Qui-Gon asked, suddenly fearful and curious _._

 _Great pain it will cause you._ Master Yoda looked at him _, breaking of a bond that is. With whom I do not know._

 _It will not be with Xanatos._ Qui-Gon said _, returning Master Yoda's glance, I trust him and I will always accept him._

 _The first confirmed impossible, you might have._ Master Yoda said as he sighed _, but the second, you have not._

 _What is the second?_ Qui-Gon asked, even though he already knew the answer.

 _Second, the death of a padawan._ Master Yoda looked at him sternly.

"Obi-Wan…" Qui-Gon muttered.

He brushed the two stunned boys aside as he walked to the table. His hands trembled slightly as he reached for the bloody parchment. As his finger touched the table, the wetness of them warned him of the liquid. The blood was not dried fully. Just how much blood was there? He shook violently. Is Obi-Wan dead? No, he can't be! Obi-Wan had truly wanted to be his padawan, he will be there. Right? He cried silently inside, begging for reassurance. He must still be alive! His body isn't here. What if he was assassined? No, it was suicide. But….So many thoughts tumbled inside his brain, giving him another strong wave of headache.

Then he recalled the last words he had said to him. _As if someone will actually pick him…_ He must have been…. Did his harsh words hurt him? Was Obi-Wan the person at fault of him? Was the consequence of his betrayal really that much? Was his betrayal even counted as one? Or was Qui-Gon the one at fault, being too conscious of Xanatos's faults? Was his over-protectiveness for Xanatos the result of this, the suicide of his Obi-Wan?

He felt tears running down his cheeks and laughed unconsciously. Am I going crazy? Does it really hurt that much? Just that moment, he realized how much Obi-Wan meant to him. He understood the reason why Tahl kept pestering him to go find Obi-Wan when he was still in Melinda/Dann. Even Tahl had understood the importance of Obi-Wan in his life. Obi-Wan was not Xanatos, he never was. So why did he keep on comparing the boy to Xanatos?

It was also Obi-Wan's birthday. Qui-Gon thought, feeling another wave of emotions. What kind of master is he? Not even remembering Obi-Wan's birthday. His eyes trailed down to the river stone floating in the river of blood. His only birthday gift. The only gift he had ever received from him. His eyes took in the rest of the items. The vibroblade, its edge and handle stain with dark dried blood. The lightsaber that Obi-Wan had held for less than a year. Qui-Gon took it out of the puddle. More blood dripped down the handle. He tried to activate it. It was short circuited. With blood. Just how much blood…? Qui-Gon gritted his teeth pried the note out of the blood, ignoring it as it ran down his fingers freely.

 _Dear Qui-Gon,_

 _I will definitely remember you all. It was definitely a very stunning experience to be a Jedi. I learned a lot, like the value of a life and the code of a Jedi. You know, it was very fun, being with friends in the temple. I love the sceneries and the rooms. And of course, the food! This isn't the end. We will meet again, in the force. I am not saying that you should die or anything, Master Jinn!_

 _Look, when you are reading this, I am probably dead and far away. Don't worry yourself. I am not worthy of being chosen, as you said, right? Come on, tell me the real reason as to why you chose me. It is because that I am trying to kill myself to save you, right? You don't want the name 'Bloody Murderer' on you. That is why you chose me, right? Don't worry, you don't have to deny it anymore. It is fine. I got rid of one piece of trash for you._

 _I am very sorry for my betrayal, I haven't thought of Xanatos when I decided to stay in Melinda/Dann. I hope it doesn't affect you too much._

 _Please don't look for me because I am dead. I mean, I don't want you to die. I know that even though you are no longer my master, I still…know you as my master. So just don't die, okay?_

 _Obi-Wan_

* * *

 ** _Dolphingirls: Thanks for reviewing my work! I really really really really really *tongue tied* appreciated it!_**

 ** _KungfuKittyKat: I really don't know what to say, man. Thanks for your review and support! I will finish this story and I hope you enjoyed it so far!_**


	5. Destined

A.N.: Yay, chapter 5 is here... *Yawn*. I finished two chapters today, one for both of my stories! Yay, I am literally bathing in my awesomeness! Okay, anyways! Thanks for the wait and here is it! Please review as always!

* * *

"Obi-Wan did what?" Master Windu nearly jumped out of his seat.

Qui-Gon was in for another meeting with the council but this time to discuss the suicide of his former Padawan, Obi-Wan.

"He committed suicide." Qui-Gon repeated, feeling irritated.

They weren't looking at the possible reasons that Obi-Wan could have commit suicide but instead asking him to recount the story. Qui-Gon wanted to cry, to empty his emotion, to smash something, anything than just standing there, doing nothing. But what can he do if his tears are all wept, his inside is empty and there aren't anything more to smash? Qui-Gon asked himself as to why he felt this way. Xanatos's betrayal and the severing of their relationship left him angry, not sad, not depressed, not…not like this.

"But we couldn't find his body." Master Windu pointed out.

Qui-Gon glanced at the rest of the council. It seems to him that Master Windu and Master Yoda are doing most of the talking.

"Someone could have took him." Qui-Gon replied.

"Then he could still be alive."

"Yes." Qui-Gon said, "But he said he killed himself in the letter."

"But we couldn't find his body." Master Windu repeated.

"Then where could he be?" Qui-Gon glanced at him.

Master Windu didn't response for a moment, "What else did he say in the message?"

"He said-" Qui-Gon was interrupted halfway.

"Can you show me the message?" Master Windu held out a hand and Qui-Gon passed the crumbled piece of blood soaked parchment into his hand.

Master Windu was quiet for a moment. He leaned forward and spoke to Master Yoda. Qui-Gon watched as they have a heated argument.

Qui-Gon looked away. He really shouldn't be wasting his time here. He should be out there, searching for Obi-Wan's body. He shivered. Maybe his former padawan is still alive. But that much blood, any normal person will have died from it. But Obi-Wan is not normal, is he? Qui-Gon closed his eyes. He searched for his bond. The end of the bond had shortened without anything to hold on to. Was the Force giving up on their bond? Was it too late to fix everything? Suddenly, he saw a flash in the distance. He turned toward the broken edge. What was it? Was it just a random flash? He stared into the dark distance. Was it Obi-Wan's end of the bond?

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn!" Master Windu's loud voice jerked him out of his thoughts, "We have come to a decision."

Qui-Gon glanced at him and said nothing, waiting for it to come.

"We," Master Windu looked at him, "Will not organize a search for him, or his body in this case."

"But!"

"Silence!" Master Windu said.

He was about to continue when Master Yoda cut him to it, "Clearly state in the letter, he had. Do not wish to be looked for, he does. Tragic, I understood. A bright jedi, we had lost."

Master Yoda held up a hand as Qui-Gon began to object and continued, "Though lies in message I sensed. Look into it, the council will. Do your job, in the mean time you will. Not yours, this case is."

"But he is my padawan!" Qui-Gon almost yelled, unable to remain his calm.

Master Yoda stared at him, "Accepted him now, have you? Happen this will not, if you did early. But not your fault, entirely."

Qui-Gon looked away, "If I had just accept him earlier. If only I haven't said those words. This wouldn't have happened if I-"

"Enough." Master Windu interrupted, "Self-blaming won't get you anywhere. You are dismissed. And remember, we have not given you permission to leave the temple."

Qui-Gon exited the room with a bow. The door slid shut with a hiss, leaving him staring at the metal, not sure what to do.

Wanting to clear his head, he made for the garden. The Room of Thousand Fountains had always been his preferred place. But just looking at the water reminded him of Obi-Wan, swimming with his friend Bant. As he stepped into the garden, he saw two figures huddled together under a tree. As he drew closer, he realized that it was Garen and Reeft. They had been there to read the letter, to see the blood and felt the depression in the air. It was all his fault. He felt dark force swirling around him and he took a breath to calm himself. Master Windu was right on one thing, self-blaming won't get anywhere. Action speaks louder than words. He was about to turn away when he caught the word 'obi-wan' from the two boys. He hid behind a tree and listened in on their conversation.

It didn't go as planned because as soon as he stepped closer, the boys stood up, ready to go. Whatever they had been doing had been done. The two boys stood facing the tree. Qui-Gon watched as Garen placed a hand on the tree and said softly, "Happy birthday, Obi-Wan. I have buried your gifts under this tree. Come back already. Don't you love presents, Obi?"

Qui-Gon watched as a single tear made its way down the boy's cheek. Reeft placed his hand on the tree too and whispered a soft happy birthday. Then the two made their way back out the garden, not looking back once.

Qui-Gon felt tears sliding down the corner of his eyes and hurriedly wiped them away. If only… If only… That was the only thought going through his head as he stared at the tree. One more thought made its way through his head.

 _Happy birthday, Padawan._

* * *

Obi-Wan was running. It seems to him that one of the night-strolling initiates had spotted him as he left the temple. He was sure if it is one of the initiates or his mind playing tricks with him. The pain in his wrist is worsening. He was surprised that he hadn't dropped dead by now. His vision was also getting blurry by the moment.

Obi-Wan had no destination in mind. He ran blindly, unsure where to go for a moment. Then he headed for the hangar. He cannot remain in Coruscant if he wanted to live a life of his own. His feet carried him to the destination automatically. He bent down to catch his breath as he reached the entry. There were a lot of spaceships that are ready to go. He patted his coat pocket and found it empty. Sith, he forgot to bring anything with him! What can he do? He paced around, slightly irritated by the ordeal. A wave of pain hit him and he nearly black out.

He is at his limit too. There is only one way he can get onboard: he will have to work, if anyone would want him at all. He walked to the closest spaceship and stopped in front of who he suppose is the pilot.

But before he even opened his mouth to speak, the pilot held up a hand, "No, kid. I am not accepting anymore freeloaders. No, not even workers. I am going somewhere alone."

Obi-Wan merely shook his head and headed for the next one. The man gave his bandaged and bloodied wrist a glance and shook his head, not even bothering to talk. The next five also had no such luck. Most of them don't think of him as a worker because of his wrist. When all hope was lost, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Obi-Wan spun around, slightly shocked that he hadn't detected his presence at all.

"Are you lost, sir?" The man asked.

Obi-Wan noticed that he was wearing a very fancy uniform. By the look, he was a soldier, if not a personal bodyguard. He had a sword and a vibroblade strapped to his waist.

"Uh," Obi-Wan stammered slightly, "No, I am just looking for a transport…"

"Then follow me." The man turned around and walked away, not bothering to see if Obi-Wan was following or not.

Obi-Wan hurriedly ran to catch up with the man. Keeping a good two meters distance between them, Obi-Wan was curious as to where they were going.

"I brought him." The man stopped in front of a luxurious transport.

Obi-Wan peeked past him and saw a man about thirty years old. He wore a black suit and a red tie.

The man clapped the soldier on the shoulder, "Thank you, Mike."

"It is my honor, sir." Mike bowed slightly.

Mike sidestepped to reveal Obi-Wan to the man, "This is Sir Arcturus. He had kindly offered to give you a lift."

"Oh, how do you know I need a transport?" Obi-Wan asked, ignoring the throbbing pain in his wrist.

"Boy, you will address him as Sir Arcturus at the end-" Mike said but was cut off by Sir Arcturus.

"Enough, Mike." Sir Arcturus ordered and turned to Obi-Wan, "What is your name, boy?"

Obi-Wan hesitated then relented, "Obi-Wan."

"Well then, young Obi-Wan," Sir Arcturus smiled, "You may address me as Taurus. Tell me, are you looking for a transport?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then it is perfect." Sir Arcturus said, ignoring him, "I happen to have a transport and I am leaving soon. Where is your destination?"

Obi-Wan looked away, "Anywhere but here."

Sir Arcturus frowned, "Why is that?"

"I don't…feel like being here anymore." Obi-Wan said in a small voice.

"Why?" Sir Arcturus pressed.

Obi-Wan backed away, "Uh, it is fine. I will…just excuse myself then."

He turned and was about to run away when he sensed a hand coming down. He turned around suddenly and chopped on the hand with his unharmed arm. Mike gripped his hand in pain and glared at him. Then his eyes softened as he took in the bandaged wrist he was about to touch.

"Sorry, boy." Mike apologized and paused, "But you cannot walk away in such manner."

Obi-Wan turned to Sir Arcturus, who said with a sigh, "Sorry, Obi-Wan, for my manners. You are welcome onboard if you want. We are heading toward Cyril. Since you have no destination in mind, you can come with us. Cyril is a pretty friendly place, you might actually like it there."

Obi-Wan looked at the man in the eyes. He felt his vision blurred slightly and blinked it away.

"Okay….Sir Arcturus." Obi-Wan finally said.

"It is Taurus, Obi-Wan." Sir Arcturus paused then leaned down, "Can I call you Harrington? You will need a new name if you want to start over."

"I never said I want to start over." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"But you are running away, aren't you?" Sir Arcturus straightened.

"Yeah, but…" Obi-Wan looked away.

He suddenly swayed slightly on his feet.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Sir Arcturus asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah." Obi-Wan said as he steadied himself.

Mike suddenly tugged his wrist and held it up for Sir Arcturus, "Sir, he is wounded."

"Harrington!"

The rest of his voice seemed to come from a long tube. He felt his vision blurred completely and collapsed, completely drained. Sir Arcturus caught him and eased him gently into his arms. The last thing he remembered was the gentle swaying as he was carried up the ramp and into the transport.

* * *

[Me(Kumiko) talking to Obi-Wan]

 **Obi-Wan: What kind of name is Harrington? Force, why would I even accept that name?**

 **Me: Well then, bear with it, Obi. It is the only 'okay'-ish name and rhyme with your name.**

 **Obi-Wan: It doesn't even rhyme, Kumiko...Why can't you just use Obi-Wan?**

 **Me: Well, look around you, Obi. Do you see anyone with a name that has a dash in them? No one does!**

 **Obi-Wan: *cross his arms* That means I am unique. And that aside, why the Force will I commit suicide? I am not that negative.**

 **Me: Obi, let me ask you. Do you know what the word 'fanfiction' means?**

 **Obi-Wan: Yes, but I did not volunteer to be in your story.**

 **Me: *sighed* Obi-Wan, I never said that this is YOU personally. It can be anyone with the name 'Obi-Wan'!**

 **Obi-Wan: I have no words for you... I am going to shred all your hard copies of this story!**

 **Me: *held up a USB* I saved it on here, Ob-Harrington...**


	6. Strucked

A.N.: Here comes chapter 6...*hands slacked from typing* *yawns* I guess I will start adding *author talking to Protagonist* at the end of every chapter now. It seemed fun for me. You can always skip the bold letter at the bottom if you do not wish to read that part.

* * *

He blinked. The light was blinding him. He moved his left hand to cover the light. He can't. It doesn't move. He hissed slightly as a wave of pain hit him.

"You are awake." A voice said from somewhere beside him.

Obi-Wan looked to the side and spotted an unfamiliar man. He squinted. For a moment, he was wondering where he is. Then he remembered. The cut, the running away, the transport and finally, the man.

"Sir Arcturus." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"How are you feeling?" Sir Arcturus asked as Obi-Wan sat up.

"Good enough." Obi-Wan said as he looked down at his left hand.

It was heavily bandaged. He tried to flex his hand. They moved slightly and did not respond to the command entirely. He sighed and turned back to the man, waiting expectantly.

"You lost too much blood." Sir Arcturus told him, "It might take a while for it to regenerate."

He stood up from the chair and went to his side, "In the meantime, why don't we have breakfast?"

Sir Arcturus led Obi-Wan to the dining area of the transport. There are two other men by the table. They stood up and saluted when Sir Arcturus entered. Sir Arcturus nodded slightly and they went back to eating, but their eyes never leaving the pair.

Obi-Wan looked around in wonder. It was large in size. They had a whole kitchen and a table long enough to sit ten people.

"Here." Sir Arcturus said as he placed a plate of food in front of him, "Eat."

Obi-Wan thanked him and sat down, taking the spoon with his right hand. It was an unfamiliar dish, with rice on the left and brownish mix of food on the right.

Sensing his question, Sir Arcturus supplied, "It is called curry. It taste good, try it."

Obi-Wan licked it slightly and smiled. True to his words, it does taste good. The temple doesn't have this dish at all. The temple…His hands faltered for a moment. Then he gripped it tightly that it turned white. The temple. He had left that behind, right? He looked at the bracelet on his right wrist. Bant. Will he be able to leave Bant behind? Garen, Reeft? He shook his head. Of course not but he can always visit them, right? When he had stabilize his life, he will go visit them. Hopefully they will still remember him. He thought. But not like anyone will. He was a failure. His master doesn't want him so why would his friends like him either? It just doesn't make sense.

Suddenly, a large but gentle hand enveloped his. He looked up and was startled to feel tears down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped them.

Sir Arcturus laughed gently, "Don't worry. Expressing your emotion is one way to release the feelings inside you."

Then, in a more serious tone, he added, "But if you don't stop killing that spoon, I am afraid you will have to eat with your hands."

Obi-Wan looked down and saw his hand, clutching the spoon tightly. He smiled.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"There is nothing to-" Sir Arcturus returned the smile but was interrupted by Obi-Wan.

"I was apologizing to the spoon." Obi-Wan grinned slightly.

Sir Arcturus laughed. For the first time since the Melinda/Dann incident, Obi-Wan felt happy, refreshed, and finally at ease. There is nothing much for him to worry about. No more Master and padawan issues. No more council sessions. No more alone, sobbing in his room. No more of the way of a Jedi. He thought. For a moment, his smile faltered. Is that what he really wants? He shook his head to clear the thought. If he is starting to doubt himself, he might as well as return and receive another round of scolding.

Sir Arcturus suddenly leaned forward and examined him, "You are a Jedi, aren't you?"

Obi-Wan jerked up suddenly and leaned back, pressing against the chair, "W-Why?"

"Sorry." Sir Arcturus said, sitting back, "Did I frighten you?"

"Ah, no, it is okay." Obi-Wan quickly shook his head.

"You have a braid." Sir Arcturus pointed out, "I heard that some Jedi have that braid. Was it something like an apprenticeship?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded, "Padawan, apprentice to a Jedi Master."

Sir Arcturus nodded thoughtfully, "You told me you ran away."

Obi-Wan was not liking how this conversation is going but he nodded anyways.

"Are you telling me you ran away from your master?" Sir Arcturus asked then quickly added as he saw the look on Obi-Wan's face, "I am not blaming you. I just want to get to know you better."

Obi-Wan relaxed just slightly, "Yes, I did."

"Why?" The same topic was brought up again.

Obi-Wan looked away and Sir Arcturus sighed again, "That might be a bit blunt of me. But if we want to get to know each other better, we have to get through that. I know it might be-"

He was interrupted when Obi-Wan mumbled something.

"Pardon?"

"He doesn't want me." Obi-Wan said, louder this time, "I am a failure. Nobody wants me."

"Why would he think that?" Sir Arcturus was surprised, "You have quick reflexes of a trained Jedi and you have an excellent manner."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you, Sir Arc-"

"Arcturus, please." Sir Arcturus held up a hand.

Obi-Wan frowned as he protested, "That is informal, Sir Arcturus."

"Then may I request you to call me Arcturus?" Sir Arcturus smiled.

Obi-Wan pretended to think for a moment, "No."

"Then may I order you to call me Arcturus?" Was the reply to his answer.

"Yes." Obi-Wan sighed, "Sir Arcturus."

"Drop the sir." Sir Arcturus added.

"Yes, A-Arcturus." Obi-Wan said then automatically, "Sir."

Sir Arcturus sighed, "You will get used to it. Now, would you mind telling me your story?"

Obi-Wan sighed and closed his eyes. Should he? Why shouldn't he? It wasn't much of a big deal anyways.

"I don't know where to start." Obi-Wan finally said.

"Try the beginning."

So Obi-Wan did. He retold his incident at Melinda/Dann. Tahl. The Young. His betrayal. His re-admittance to the Jedi. The words his Master had told him. His ran away. He left out nothing and told everything, hoping that the man will accept him even after what he had done.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat in the garden, meditating and trying to calm his thoughts. It had been two days since Obi-Wan had 'died'. They had finally come to a conclusion that Obi-Wan had run away and did not die. Qui-Gon chuckled slightly. Even in letters, his padawan's lying skill was not perfect. A suddenly wind blew toward him and he opened his eyes. The sky was darkening, signaling a downpour. Qui-Gon got up and headed indoor. He paused by the door as something felt hot against his hand. He reached inside and pulled out the river stone. Was the force trying to tell him something? He closed his eyes and searched for the bond. It was still broken and the edge was starting to break down. He looked back down at the stone, hoping for a direction as to where Obi-Wan had gone. It remained a stone, much to his disappointment and expectance.

If he could go back in time, he will surely take back what he had said. Oh Force, how much had he wish he hadn't said that. The council had indeed said his padawan was alive but not where he is and what his condition is. What if Obi-Wan had died just a few minutes ago? That much blood, it was enough to die immediately. He shook his head. Was he hoping that Obi-Wan will die?

Of course he should just go and die. A small voice said inside his head, he was another Xanatos after all.

Shut up. He growled mentally.

To his surprise, the annoying voice did just that. He proceeded back toward his apartment. Automatically, he knocked. It was a habit of his. Obi-Wan was always early and before him to come back. Working hard on his homework and preparing the meal like a perfect padawan. Of course, that seemed no longer the case as he opened the door to the deserted apartment. Just a few days ago, they were still sharing a meal. Even though Obi-Wan had just come back from Melinda/Dann and Qui-Gon was irritated at the amount of council meetings, he will do anything for that to happen right now. He could still fix the problem. He will comfort his stubborn padawan. He will not have said those things. Not for the first time, the small part of his brain was thinking that his padawan was useless. He shook his head angrily. No, he was not.

He made himself dinner and sat down to eat. For the moment, he was just picking at the food aimlessly. Not sure what he was thinking and not sure what he wanted to think either. Will his life ever be the same without Obi-Wan? His bright and cheerful padawan? The one who had remain by his side? The one he so badly wronged?

Then he stood up suddenly. What was he doing? Of course not! He is not going to live just like that! He is going to find him, and to Sith whatever it will cost. He cannot live like this, just abandoning something because it was too hard to achieve. He had done that once with Xanatos, for not persuading him- He gritted his teeth. Obi-Wan is not Xanatos! Yes, he will go find his boy and apologize. If he does not accept him, he will keep on apologizing until he does.

* * *

 **[A little Author(Kumiko) to Protagonist (ATP) time!]**

 **Obi-Wan: Not even funny, Kumiko. Why the Force will I run away?**

 **Qui-Gon: Exactly. I have never wrong my dear padawan that way.**

 **Kumiko: You two, learn a new word: Fanfiction! This is a fanfiction! Not a realistic event!**

 **Obi-Wan: But still, fanfictions are based on realistic events, aren't they? So what do you have to say for that?**

 **Kumiko: *Roll my eyes* Oh please, you should have seen the other ones where you died, Obi. You are seriously welcome for keeping you alive.**

 **Qui-Gon: *Thundered* Where? Which one? I am going to kill them! How dare they killed my padawan?**

 **Obi-Wan: Master, calm down! I am still alive, okay?**

 **Kumiko: Oh yes, and some other ones where you, Obi, ran off and get married.**

 **Obi-Wan: *Blushed* N-No! Of course not! Why would I ever do that?**

 **Kumiko: *Winks* Hey, Obi. Who do you like? Bant? Siri?**

 **Obi-Wan: S-Shut up, Kumiko.**

 **Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan, padawan?**

 **Obi-Wan: Seriously, master! Why would I ever run off and get m-married?**

 **Kumiko: You stammered.**

 **Obi-Wan: Did not.**

 **Kumiko: Did.**

 **Obi-Wan: Did not.**

 **Qui-Gon: Did.**

 **Obi-Wan: Master! You-**

 **Yoda: Causing all this ruckus here, what is? Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-Wan?! Go meditate on this you will! Still midnight, it is!**

 **Qui-Gon+Obi-Wan: Sorry, Master Yoda. *exit***

 **Kumiko: *snickers***

 **Yoda: *glares* Log off now, you will.**

 **Kumiko: Talking to you, My honor it was. *Smirks* *log off***

 **Yoda: Y-You!**


	7. Arrived

A.N.: Yay, chapter 7 finished. Here you go and please R&R as usual!

* * *

"A mission?" Qui-Gon was shocked.

The council knew that his main goal right now is to find his padawan so why are they giving him a new mission? Unless…

"Trails, we have." Master Yoda said, confirming his thoughts, "Though small it is, make use of it we have."

Qui-Gon waited patiently as Master Yoda fell silence. He knew that if he pesters, he will get no results.

"Ran away, he did." Master Yoda finally continued, "As to why, I do not know."

He held up a hand, "Want to know, I do not, Master Jinn."

Qui-Gon bowed his head slightly and let Master Yoda continue.

"Trails we have," Master Yoda said, "confirmed we have not. Traveled off planet, he might have."

"Off planet?"

Master Windu nodded, "One of our contacts saw him when he was in the hangar."

Then he frowned, "But he told us that Obi-Wan was unconscious. We are not sure of the cause so we cannot come to a decision."

Qui-Gon nodded at the logic behind his words. Obi-Wan might have been sedated and captured but they couldn't do it under so many eyes, could they? After all, Obi-Wan might have fainted from too much blood lost.

"What is the mission?" Qui-Gon looked up.

"Check out the surrounding planets, your mission is." Master Yoda informed him, "Trouble there might be. Unable to send you directly, find your padawan that is. Closest we have, this mission is."

Qui-Gon nodded his gratitude. Normally, he could have asked for permission to search for his padawan but the Jedi Temple is getting more and more missions from the supreme. To even able to search for his padawan was surprising enough.

"When should I start?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Patient, you should be." Master Yoda said, giving him a glance.

"We have evidence as to where Obi-Wan might have landed." Master Windu took over, "Few of the pilots remember seeing a boy wearing a long coat asking to be admitted onto their transport. But because he looked as if a wind can blow him over, they refused to accept him as part of the crew. One of the witness said that Obi-Wan was accepted by a tall man wearing the royal color of Cyril."

"Cyril?" Qui-Gon was puzzled.

He had never heard of that name before. It was unfamiliar to him.

Master Windu filled in the information for him, "It is a further away planet from here. Even though they are friendly, they do not welcome Jedi help. Truth to be told, they maintained a peaceful society for a long time without any help requested to the Jedi."

Qui-Gon fell silent for a moment. It sounded like that the Jedi will not be very welcomed on the planet. What about Obi-Wan? He ran away, so he is no longer a Jedi. The small voice replied. Qui-Gon had to agree. Hopefully the people there will be friendly to his padawan until he can find him. Qui-Gon sighed. If Cyril is a far away planet, he might not even be able to reach it on his mission.

"Your transport will arrive one standard hour later," Master Windu break into his thoughts, "You might want to get prepared."

Qui-Gon bowed at the dismissal, "May the Force be with you."

"And you."

* * *

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked absently.

"Another two hours." Mike, one of the guards, replied, "Be patient."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Just can't wait, that is."

The smile was returned. Cyril must be a faraway planet, Obi-Wan thought. They had been traveling for four hours already and all he could see were the galaxy, the stars and the surrounding planets. Space traveling was really enjoyable, no matter how many times he had done it. The deep satisfactory groan of the engine as it started, the thrill of excitement as the ship entered hyperspace and the gentle and smooth curves it made while turning. It was all fascinating to Obi-Wan.

After Sir Arcturus had listened to his story, he gave him only a word of comfort and went into his room. Obi-Wan probed the force slightly but he cannot detect or categorize the emotion or feeling Sir Arcturus has. Obi-Wan looked away unhappily. Well, if Sir Arcturus hadn't thrown him out into the space, he must have passed. But being uncertain wasn't reassuring either.

Mike had introduced him to the two other guards, Guren, an expert of sword art, and Bastien, a master of martial arts. When Obi-Wan asked Mike what he is good at, he only laughed and asked him to guess. Mike doesn't carry any visible weapons. He doesn't have the strong build of a fighter. Obi-Wan shrugged, he will get it eventually.

Obi-Wan leaned back on his seat by the window, his life had just begun, a life without any Jedi sticking into his business. He fingered the bracelet on his wrist gently, thinking of his friends. He will somehow visit them when he have settled down, he promised himself again.

Jedi, yes, he can leave them. But friends he had for more than six years, no, he cannot. Bant, Garen and Reeft, even though they do belong in the Jedi category, he sees them more as his friends than fellow Jedi. No matter what, where, or when, they will always be his friends.

His thoughts turned to Bruck. Does Bruck have a master yet? Obi-Wan shook his head, he doesn't think so. Well, Bruck can have Master Jinn. Obi-Wan sniggered slightly at that, or maybe not. Bruck won't get along with Master Jinn after Obi-Wan was accepted as Master Jinn's padawan. Or maybe his rival will get along very well to surpass Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pillowed his head with his hands and stared at the gray ceiling. Either ways, he no longer cares.

By and by, he drifted off to sleep. His eyes closed involuntarily and he slept. Well, he could have except Mike shook him awake at that exact moment. His eyes flickered open, irritated.

"Ten minutes until landing," Mike informed him, "Get ready."

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet in excitement, his tiredness evaporated in an instance. He pressed against the window and looked down. They are closed at the landing pad and Obi-Wan looked around. There are trees and tall buildings. It looked exactly like Coruscant. Then he noticed the difference. There aren't any air taxi. He peered past the window, or any advance technology.

Mike chuckled as if reading his mind, "This is the outer rim of the planet, Harrington."

At the name, Obi-Wan turned and glared at him, "My name is Obi-Wan."

"Harrington." Mike glanced at him, "Sir Arcturus gave you that name and you should accept it."

"Obi-Wan." He was stubborn.

"Harrington."

"Obi-Wan."

"Harrington."

"O-rington." The other guard, Guren, cut in with a smile.

Obi-Wan cringed, "Ew."

Guren laughed, "Personally, I don't mind whatever name you have."

"Because he calls everyone younger than him 'boy'." Bastien informed him from the side, crossing his arms with a slightly smirk on his face.

Guren frowned, "Well, they are younger than me."

Bastien sighed, "Well, Obi-Wan, remember to follow us closely. It is easy to get lost after we reach the inner rim of the planet."

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan replied obediently.

"He called you sir." Mike stared.

"He called me sir." Bastien smirked.

Obi-Wan smiled at the bickering of the three guards. Even though they are probably at their thirties, they still act like a bunch of school kids.

Finally, Sir Arcturus emerged from his room. The three guards, oblivious to his present, continued their bickering. Obi-Wan expected Sir Arcturus to stop it but he merely shook his head with a long sigh.

Upon hearing the sigh, all three guards stopped and saluted, "Sir!"

Sir Arcturus waved his hand slightly and they dropped their hand, "Get the cases ready and wait for me by the ramp."

"Yes, sir." They echoed and moved off, leaving Obi-Wan and Sir Arcturus alone.

"Good morning." Obi-Wan said, breaking the silence.

Sir Arcturus checked the time, "It is good afternoon."

Obi-Wan managed a smile but said nothing.

Sir Arcturus reached inside his coat pocket and handed him a small com unit, "Here, in case you got lost in the streets."

"Thank you, sir." Obi-Wan said as he received it.

Sir Arcturus took a deep breath, "It is Arcturus, Obi-Wan. And-"

He was cut off when a loud voice shouted in enthusiasm from the other room, "Hear that, Mike? Sir Arcturus called him Obi-Wan!"

"Why are you taking his side, Bastien?" Was the reply.

"I was always on his side, Guren." Bastien complained.

"I like O-rington better." Guren said in a slightly small voice but Obi-Wan caught it perfectly.

Obi-Wan twitched and yelled, "Shut up! And I refused to be called O-rington!"

There was a moment of silence then the three guards burst into laughter and went to do their work. He turned back and was surprised to see a smile on Sir Arcturus's face.

"Well," Sir Arcturus continued, "In case you are wondering, I am not angry at your or anything."

Sir Arcturus held up a hand to stop him from voicing his opinion, "You see, exactly a moment after you finish your story, I had an urgent meeting to attend."

Obi-Wan stared. That was probably the lamest excuse he had ever seen anyone come up with. Not wanting to offend his savior, he swallowed and tried to wipe his face of any expressions.

It didn't work, "I am not lying."

"I never said you were, s-Arcturus." Obi-Wan replied politely with the ghost of a smile.

Sir Arcturus sighed and rubbed his temple, "Well, you certainly were."

"Sir, we are landing!" Mike called suddenly.

"Alright, open the ramp and load them off first!" Sir Arcturus yelled back over the noise of the engine.

Then he turned and gestured for Obi-Wan to follow. They made their way to the slowly descending ramp and Obi-Wan watched as the three guards pushed tons of wooden crates down the ramp.

"What is in there?" Obi-Wan was curious.

"Goods from around the planet." Sir Arcturus winked, "I will show them to you later."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. Soon after, the cases were loaded off the transport and into the back of a large truck. The three guards stood beside the ramp and waited for them to descend. Sir Arcturus indicated that Obi-Wan should follow him and walked down the ramp.

"Good work," Sir Arcturus told his guards, "Let's get back home and enjoy a meal, should we?"

"Yes, sir." The three guards replied simultaneously.

"Home." Obi-Wan muttered.

Where is home exactly?

* * *

 **Awww, I think I developed the laziness illness. Yeah, let's just say Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went off on a mission so they cannot talk to me, okay? Haha...**

 **KungfuKittykat: Well, I don't really sympathize Qui-Gon either... *qui-gon sneezed* I really hope Obi-Wan can stay with Sir Arcturus... But who knows? Only my hands know...**


	8. Introduced

A.N.: New update! Yay! I feel so...awesome? Ga, need to improve my vocabularies. Thanks for all the supports and reviews I received, and of course, thanks for reading my story! Please R&R as usual and enjoy!

Oh and, Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the new ones that are not from the original story and the plot.

* * *

"T-T-This is…." Obi-Wan was at a loss for words.

"My home." Sir Arcturus smiled.

"It is called a small castle, Harrington." Mike whispered loudly for the five of them to hear.

"Mike, your salary is cut by half." Sir Arcturus said without turning back.

"But—" Mike protested.

"Make that one third."

Obi-Wan snickered slightly. The other two guards turned around to hid their grin.

"Guren, Bastien, make yours one fourth."

The three of them choked and spluttered.

Unbeknownst to them, Sir Arcturus turned to hide a smile. Ushering Obi-Wan along, they opened the door. Even though it might seem big from the outside, it wasn't that much larger than a normal one. Obi-Wan took in his surrounding in a glance. There were two floors. The first is the dining room, the living room and the kitchen. The second floor, he presumed, is where the bedrooms are. The walls were white with occasional paintings or tapestries. The floor was covered with red rug lined with yellow strips.

"Shoes off." Sir Arcturus said as he pulled off his boots.

Obi-Wan took his off and placed then next to Sir Arcturus's. He turned and saw that the three guards merely placed another thin layer under their boots.

Mike caught his gaze and explained, "There are weapons within our boots. We can't be a proper guard if we don't have weapons with us whenever we go, can't we?"

Mike pulled one of the straps and unstrapped a knife to demonstrate.

"I want you to meet my son," Sir Arcturus said, pulling him away from the three guards, "Aaron."

Obi-Wan turned around and found himself facing a boy who is only slightly younger than him, "Nice to meet you, I am Obi-Wan."

"Nice to meet you, Harrington." Aaron smiled.

"It is Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan said, giving him a glare.

Aaron smiled, "Dad told me that your name is Harrington."

Obi-Wan gave a small glare and sighed, "Nevermind."

"Alright," Sir Arcturus clapped his hands together, "I think it is time for lunch."

"Lunch." The three guards signed in sync of each other.

Sir Arcturus explained in a chuckle, "They are my bodyguards. But at the same time, they can cook, clean, fight, and act."

"They are like maids." Aaron added helpfully.

"We are not maids." Mike whined, "We are bodyguards. We fight, we don't cook."

"Well then," Sir Arcturus clapped the three guards once on their shoulder, "Why don't you fight it out with the pots and the pans?"

Resigned to their fate, the three guards shuffled into the kitchen. Obi-Wan watched them go. They really do look like maids, with their long white coats trailing behind them.

"Come, Harrington." Aaron smiled and tugged him toward the sofas.

Obi-Wan followed him into the living rooms and Aaron plopped down in the middle of one of the sofas. He glanced around, not sure what to do. Aaron took the seat in the very middle, making him uncomfortable and unsure as to where to sit. Sitting too close to a boy he just met makes him uncomfortable. Finally, he settled on perching on the edge of the sofa.

Sir Arcturus saw his discomfort and turned to Aaron, "Scoot over, Aaron."

Aaron looked up and found Obi-Wan perching on the sofa. He immediately scooted over and patted the soft leather. Obi-Wan thanked him and sat down by the end.

Sir Arcturus sat opposite of him, observing him quietly. Obi-Wan was unnerved by this. There was a long silence as they both sat there with Aaron looking to and through between them, unsure what is happening. Then suddenly, Sir Arcturus snapped his finger. Obi-Wan was slightly startled.

Then, the force warned him to something heading toward him from behind. Instinctively, he ducked. He heard the slight whoosh as something flew across his head and stuck itself onto the wall.

Sir Arcturus clapped dramatically, "That was some nice reflexes you have."

"That was a test?"

Obi-Wan turned around and just in time to see Guren ducking away with a huge grin on his face. He sighed.

"It was." Sir Arcturus confirmed.

Obi-Wan fell silent, waiting for the man to continue.

Sir Arcturus sighed and leaned back, "Let me tell you a bit about myself."

He was about to continue when his gaze landed on Aaron, "Aaron, go see if the maids need some help in the kitchen."

"We are not maids!"

"Okay." Aaron said with a grin.

Obi-Wan watched him go and turned back to Sir Arcturus again.

"To you, I might be a normal business man." Sir Arcturus continued then smiled slightly as he saw Obi-Wan's eyes darted to the kitchen, "Or maybe not. Let's just say I am a traveling business man. I collect and stock items from around the world and sell them to different places. Sure, a lot of people have jobs like that but comparing to me, they are small, too tiny to even be considered. I am sure you have heard of the Togashi company?"

"The largest trading company around the universe? Who hasn't." Obi-Wan said without thinking then he gasped, "You mean that is the company you are in?"

"No." Obi-Wan relaxed. "That is the company I owned."

"Ga!" Obi-Wan nearly choked as he swallowed.

"That aside," Sir Arcturus said, dismissing the matter, "We, as in my guards and I, traveled a lot. For your information, I have a fourth guard who take cared of Aaron when I am away. He is currently shopping, if my information is correct."

"Shopping…"

"Well, he should be back soon." Sir Arcturus said, checking his watch, "Anyways. This might be very sudden, but you said you ran away?"

"Y-Yeah."

"So you aren't deciding to go back there anytime soon?"

"Well, I don't think I can, even if I wanted to." Obi-Wan shivered.

He had betrayed Qui-Gon. He is a traitor. He isn't welcomed anymore. He had deserted the title Jedi. He is not fit to be one anymore. Well, hadn't he told his former master that he will get rid of himself from his life? It will mean going back on his words and promise to himself if he went back there. Besides, what is there that he treasures?

Other than his friends. He thought as he traced over the bracelet. It worked almost the same way as the force-sensitive stone he was given from Qui-Gon. It was warm under his touch. But if going back to the temple only meant to visit his friends, he is not in a hurry to go back. Maybe after a few months or a year, after he had settled down, he will go back and visit his friends.

"Obi-Wan?"

"S-Sorry?"

"So you aren't going back."

"I don't think so. No. Well, until I settled down a little longer somewhere."

"Well then," Sir Arcturus smiled, a genuine smile, "I heard you Jedi have an amazing ally called the Force. Would you mind showing me that again?"

As if he had hit a hidden switch, he felt the Force surged in warning and rolled onto the floor. Another knife blew past his head. By instinct, before the knife went any further, he brought up a hand grasped the handle. The momentum brought him crashing against Sir Arcturus.

He apologized. That is, he began to, until he was thrown so hard against the opposite wall that he swear his spine was broken into a billion pieces. Then a sudden weight dropped onto his chest and a knife was laid across his throat.

"One wrong move…" The new comer hissed.

"Jade!" He heard Sir Arcturus ordered from somewhere in front of him, "That is enough. He is my guest."

Hearing the commotion, he heard the three guards and Aaron thundered out into the living room.

"Yo, Jade." He heard Bastien called out a greeting, "Don't crush little Obi-Wan, or I won't be pleased."

"You are killing him, Jade!" Mike yelped.

Jade slowly eased his blade from Obi-Wan's throat and moved off from his chest, "Sorry, my mistake."

Obi-Wan sat up against the wall and sighed, "That was close."

Aaron hurriedly scoot closer and patted him on the shoulder, "Are you alright, Harrington?"

"It is Obi-Wan!" He complained and received a grin.

A hand was offered and he looked up. It was the new comer called Jade. He reached out and pulled himself up right.

"Sir Arcturus!" The man bowed then started a string of complains, "What if I had killed him? Why don't you tell me earlier that he was a guest? Why didn't you tell me we are having a guest? Why didn't you tell me you are visiting? Why didn't you-"

"Slow down, Jade." Guren patted him, "Let me answer your questions. If you had killed him, Sir Arcturus might just fire you and I will strangle you afterwards. You were out shopping for flowers so Sir Arcturus couldn't possibly have informed you about our guest. And I am sure you forget that Sir Arcturus told you that he will be returning today."

"Oh." Jade muttered then turned to Obi-Wan, "I am so sorry. My deepest apology. If there is anything I can do-"

"It is fine." Obi-Wan said, bowing in a Jedi way, "No harm done."

"But that aside," Jade looked at him, his hand sneaking toward a knife on his belt, "why were you holding a knife over Sir Arcturus?"

"He was testing me?"

"On?"

"My reflex." Obi-Wan told Jade.

"How does—" Jade opened his mouth then decided against it, "Nevermind."

There was a silence as Jade and Obi-Wan stared at each other and the rest just gaze at them. All in all, it was an awkward silence, until the house decided to break it with a shrill alarm.

"Was that…?" Obi-Wan turned to the kitchen and smelled a strong burning aroma.

"It was." Sir Arcturus confirmed with a sigh, "Jade, Bastien, Mike, Guren, if you burn down the house, you will be fired."

Aaron giggled at that and Sir Arcturus turned to his son, "No pun intended, Aaron."

Obi-Wan smiled at the scene. They act and talk like a family. Even though Sir Arcturus called the three, no, four guards merely as 'guards' and 'bodyguards', he could sense a different meaning behind his words. The meaning that is called 'family'.

* * *

 **KungfuKittyKat: I am conflicted...Should I let Obi-Wan stay with Arcturus or should I make Obi-Wan go back? What do you think? Who knows, maybe I will make the story go your way...*winks***

 **Dolphingirls: Yup, the Jedi Council aren't always cruel, well, sometimes they are not. Well, maybe I will make a small twist so that Qui-Gon won't find his padawan in his first try. I mean, finding Obi-Wan in his first try is just pure lucky, isn't it? No one is that lucky in their life. Hahaha, I am evil...**

 **(Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are still on their mission so I cannot have a little author to character talk this chapter) A.K.A, too lazy today.**


	9. Started

A.N.: Please do excuse my poor grammar and English and thanks for the reviews I have received. I know how readers really hate authors who keeps on pestering for reviews(readers like me), so since I had not specifically asked for them and I still got some, I am happy. (Did I detected a major grammatical error in the last sentence?)

Oh well, cut it short then. Please R&R as usual and enjoy!

* * *

Qui-Gon walked from one end of the deck to the other, calming his mind. He preferred to call it walking rather than pacing impatiently. Not that he really care at this moment.

His first planet was one called Tyvek-3. It is a peaceful planet that welcomes all kind of species from everywhere. The economy was stable and well maintained. Its landscape and surroundings were not threatening. The oxygen and food supplies were stable and are not closed to deplete. Basically, he will have to waste his precious time on this planet.

The only thing in his mind right now was getting everything done and travels to Cyril. But inspection for all these little planets was taking away that time and he felt frustrated. He let out a breath and the force took away his frustration. Frustration leads to anger, anger leads to hate and hate leads to the dark side. Being frustrated won't do him any good, since he had accepted his mission after all. If he doesn't have time to do a job properly, how can he find time to do it again?

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn," The pilot said to the co-pilot seat, "We are landing."

Qui-Gon was jerked out of his thoughts and he nodded, "Alright."

Suddenly, a familiar logo flashed at the corner of his eyes. He turned sharply. There, it was that logo. The one he was looking for. His old friend, Didi, had kindly told him of information he had got. The transport that took Obi-Wan was from Togashi Company, one of the largest trading company in the world. One of the witnesses had said that the man was wearing Royal Cyril color… He must have been working in the palace. But why would someone like that work in the trading company? Weren't all the guards hired full time? And besides, a trading company does not hire part timers. That means-

"We have landed." The pilot said a bit too fast, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon said, standing up and bowed slightly.

"My pleasure." The pilot smiled, "I will come back in-"

Suddenly, the com link of the pilot flashed and beep. The pilot excused himself and switched it on. Qui-Gon stood there, knowing that he have to wait for the pilot had not informed him of his return time yet.

"We just landed." The pilot said.

His caller said something that was too low for Qui-Gon to hear and the pilot responded, "Five hours. How long will it take you?"

"Alright. Time yours carefully. If you mess up, it is not my fault. I still get my payment, don't I?"

"Right, see you." The com clicked and the pilot placed it back by his side.

He turned apologetically to Qui-Gon, "Sorry I wasted your time. As I was saying, I will come back in five hours to pick you up. Please be on time."

"Will you wait for me if I am late for about half an hour?" Qui-Gon asked, calculating the unexpected into his time.

To his surprise, the pilot started stammering, "Well, um. I w-will. But it is the best i-if you be there on time."

Catching Qui-Gon's expression, the pilot hurriedly added, "I mean we have a…schedule, right, schedule, right? We have to time everything accurately."

Qui-Gon gave him a suspicious look but let it slide, "Thank you for informing about the time. I will do my best to be on time."

"Yes, yes." The pilot seem to be relieved to see him exit, "I will be there to pick you up."

Qui-Gon exited through the ramp and strode onto the planet surface. He turned and watched as the transport disappeared out of his sights. The pilot…Why was he so nervous when he had asked that question? Be on time? What will happen if he is late for an hour? Is the pilot trying to go someplace else? Qui-Gon thought it over and came to another conclusion, or is the pilot trying to escort him out of here as soon as possible? He shook his head. Right now, inspection is his top priority. He will just have to question the pilot later.

He turned his thoughts to the current mission. His first stop will be to inform the governor that he is here and his purpose to not alarm the citizens. After all, a Jedi striding down their street is not a common everything event in their life.

Master Yoda had prepared him a map. He clicked it open via his com link message. A red dot blinked back at him, signaling him of his current position. Tracing the map carefully, he made his way in front of a large red building that he presumed is the governor's building.

After being recognized as a Jedi, he was escorted to the governor's room by two armed guards. He inspected the interior carefully without the notice of the two guards. Just in case he needs to make a quick exit. There are only two large hallways that forms a cross. Four large rooms, for meetings and important discussions he presume, were located at the end of each hallway. Alongside the hallways were lined with rooms that can only be open with a card.

He was escorted straight down the hallway to one of the large chambers. One of the guards knocked on the door once and he heard a response muffled by the door. The guards pushed open the double door and Qui-Gon went in.

"Welcome, Jedi." The governor stood up from his desk, "To what honor do I have?"

"Routine inspection." Qui-Gon replied with a short bow.

"Ah, inspection." The governor said, smiling slightly, "We were informed of this a few days prior. May I ask your name?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn." Qui-Gon said, "And this is my p—"

Qui-Gon bit his lips. He was getting too familiar with Obi-Wan's presence by his side whenever he was on a mission. _And this is my padawan_. That was what he was about to say. He shook his head. Obi-Wan is not here right now but he will be on the next mission. He promise himself.

Not detecting the sudden change, the governor continued, "I am Sicruz. It is my pleasure to meet you, Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Qui-Gon is fine," Qui-Gon replied politely, "Governor Sicruz."

"Well then," Governor Sicruz eased himself back into his seat, "Will you mind explaining how your routine inspection works?"

"My pleasure," Qui-Gon said and sat down when Governor Sicruz gestured to one of the chairs, "As you know, the Jedi have alliance from across the galaxy. We cannot say that we rule the planets, but merely working with them. We provide military supports when it is a reasonable cause. You can say we are a level above a normal police force. The Jedi's main quest is to maintain peace throughout the galaxy. Because of that and the alliance, the senates assigned a few Jedi everything two or three standard years to inspect the planets within the alliance. The routine inspection consist of inspecting every planets within the alliance to check if their economy, economic system, and supplies are stable and well maintained. If not, we are to reveal the root cause and do our best to solve the problem. Usually that will not be the case."

"Is there anything I can help with that?" Governor Sicruz leaned forward, "Will you need a place to stay?"

"I am leaving in five hours if nothing went wrong." Qui-Gon smiled, "I will not be staying. But if something does went wrong, I might need to."

"I will prepare one just in case."

"Thank you for your kindness," Qui-Gon said, dipping his head slightly, "May I have another request?"

"Go ahead."

"Will you mind giving me a list of all connection to the outside your planet have made?"

"You mean trades?"

"Yes, and departing airline transports' destinations."

"I will gladly give you that." Governor Sicruz said, dismissing the matter with a hand, "It is easy. Is there anything else I can help you on?"

"No." Qui-Gon shook his head, "That will be enough."

Governor Sicruz turned to one of his holo-pads and typed in a few commands. Multiple sheets of paper were then printed out. He handed them to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you for your support." Qui-Gon took them and stood, "And your time."

"You are welcome." Governor Sicruz replied and smiled, "Welcome to Tyvek-3 and please enjoy your stay."

Once outside the building, Qui-Gon scanned the sheet. He could have asked the registration office at the hangar but he found that asking for a list might be more efficient. There seems to be nothing unstable or suspicious in the list. His eyes flickered to the word 'Togashi Trading Company'. There seems to be a pattern. Once every week on the same day and around same hour, the transport will arrive to load off their products. He took out the map again. There. The trading company is located at the very far edge of the capital. He sighed. He won't find Obi-Wan even if he goes knocking on the door. Sure, they might be from the Trading Company but that doesn't mean that they will be in this location. Obi-Wan is probably…He doesn't know. There is absolutely no hint except that Obi-Wan is on Cyril. But what if it is not true? Just something that the witness said to throw them off his track? What about the royal color?

He shook his head. Obi-Wan is not the priority right now. His priority is to inspect this planet. Even though Cyril is slightly further away among the alliance, it is still part of it. He will get to it eventually. He scroll down the list of the planets he still have to visit. Cyril is the sixth in the ten planets he was assigned.

Qui-Gon checked the time. He still have four standard hours to complete this before the pilot gets agitated. He sighed. The pilot…huh… Something really fishy is going on here.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.

Sir Arcturus turned and gave him a look, "If I know that you are about as patient as Aaron, I wouldn't have brought you at all."

"I might accidentally destroy your castle, Sir Arcturus, if you leave me at your house." Obi-Wan smiled innocently.

"Jedi are more dangerous than a terrorist." Sir Arcturus sighed.

Obi-Wan's face felled at that. The Jedi. He thought he had cut ties with them once and for all but whenever he went, it seems that there will always be a string that drags him back. Whenever he thought of the Jedi, he felt his heart being pulled. Why is that? His hand crept toward the bracelet. Once upon a time, when he was feeling uncomfortable, his hand will always creep toward the river stone he was given. But now, it was the bracelet. The bracelet of never ending friendship and promises. The one that contained all the precious memories he had with his friends.

Noticing the sudden change of the air, Sir Arcturus hurriedly added, "I don't mean anything offensive, Obi-Wan."

"None taken." Obi-Wan smiled, "I was just…thinking about something."

"Ah." Getting his point, Sir Arcturus switched topic, "For your information, we are heading toward Tyvek-3."

"Tyvek-3?" Obi-Wan frowned, "Where is that?"

"Have you ever-" Sir Arcturus sighed, "Never mind. For your information, Tyvek-3 is one of the clients of the Togashi trading company. We are unloading there and at the same time, buying their native and unique artifacts."

"Oh." Obi-Wan said and looked out the window, "How long until we arrive?"

"If you don't stop bothering him," Mike suddenly turned around from the co-pilot seat, "You will find yourself stuffed inside a barrel and send floating into the space soon."

Obi-Wan cringed, "O-okay then."

Sir Arcturus sighed, shifting in the seat next to Obi-Wan, "Mike, if you don't stop talking, I will not pay you for the next two months."

"I will shut up, sir!" Mike said obediently and turned back around.

Obi-Wan watched as Sir Arcturus pulled out his com link and called someone. Trying not to look as if he was paying attention, he listened.

"Have you arrived?" Sir Arcturus asked.

The receiver's voice was low in volume that Obi-Wan managed to catch it perfectly, ""We just landed."

"How long are you staying?" Sir Arcturus asked, looking at the time.

"Five hours. How long will it take you?"

"Five and a half. We are cutting it quite close I am afraid. Remember to get him out at exactly five hours, alright?"

"Alright. Time yours carefully. If you mess up, it is not my fault. I still get my payment, don't I?"

"Yes, you will, old friend." Sir Arcturus chuckled.

"Right, see you." The com beeped and signaled the end of the call.

"Who was that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously, completely forget that he was supposed to act as if he was not paying attention.

"A friend." Sir Arcturus turned and smiled at him.

"Oh." Obi-Wan was uninterested and he resumed looking at the window.

There was a moment of silence then Sir Arcturus suddenly disrupted it, "Obi-Wan."

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan turned.

"Are you happy here with us?" Sir Arcturus asked.

Obi-Wan was surprised at his question, "What?"

"You heard me."

Obi-Wan glanced at Sir Arcturus. The transport was silent except for the sound of the engine in the background. Sir Arcturus, including the three guards, were waiting for his answer.

"Well, yeah." Obi-Wan said, confused, "I am happy. Why?"

"Nothing." Sir Arcturus said.

Obi-Wan noticed that he seemed to be slightly relieved by his decision. Was he afraid that Obi-Wan will run out on him? Well, not like he can go anywhere. He was lucky that someone was there to pick him up. It was pure luck and coincidence, even though he knew that there is no such thing as free. He knew that Sir Arcturus will ask him something in return someday, but right now, he will have to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Just wondering if I made the right decision, that is all." Sir Arcturus reassured him with a gentle smile.

* * *

 **KungfuKittyKat: I guess I read too many of those too. All of them are that Obi-Wan eventually returned to Qui-Gon. Well, I really wanted Obi-Wan to stay but Obi-Wan is a Jedi after all. So maybe I will make a small twist and make them all come together. Or something along the line. Happy endings are always the most enjoyable, right? Since there aren't really an antagonist in this story, so happy endings between all characters will be nice... :)**


	10. Stalled

A.N.: Ah, I was too into writing my other story that I haven't update for about half a week...Anyways.

Please review and enjoy!

P.S. happy chapter 10 and may the force be with you.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Stalled**

* * *

There wasn't much issues that needed to be solve, in fact, there weren't at all. Qui-Gon strode toward the hangar, suppressing a long sigh that is coming his way. What a complete time waster. For some reason, everything that happened today seems like the Force toying with him. First, he heard a scream while patrolling down some small alley and he rushed toward it. There was already a crowd and he had confidently called out that he was a Jedi and he will be able to solve the problem. He thought the woman lying in the middle was wounded but she was actually sobbing. When he asked what the problem is, she pointed at the sewage gate and told him that she had dropped a small coin in there and she can't get it out.

So he had wasted his time trying to dig through the sewage with the force but he couldn't get it out. And in the end, that woman told him that it was just a coin. She doesn't need it anymore.

He took another deep breath to calm himself down. Annoyance leads to frustration, frustration leads to anger and anger leads to the dark side. Master Yoda's irritating, no, calmed voice reached his ears. He sighed. He just can't get out of Master Yoda's teaching no matter what, can he?

He checked the time again. It is almost five. Why was the pilot so nervous? Qui-Gon wondered. Is something going to happen? Whatever it is, he came to a conclusion, as long as it doesn't interfere with his search for Obi-Wan, he will let it pass.

The hangar was busier than five hours ago. There were more workers. He stopped to see what they were doing. They were clearing a large space, ridding it of cargo boxes that seems to be everywhere. What are they doing?

He stopped one of the workers and asked him.

The worker smiled and pointed toward the space, "The Togashi Trading transport is going to land soon. We are preparing to unload the ship as soon as it come to reduce the time wasted."

With a small wave, the worker walked off.

"Togashi, huh…" Qui-Gon wondered.

It seems to him that ever since Obi-Wan had been capture, he had heard more and more mention of Togashi. He massaged his temple. It is probably because he didn't pay a lot of attention to these before. Will they know where Obi-Wan is if he ask them? Them? The workers? They probably don't know. The information he received was that the transport went to Cyril, not Tyvek-3. The chance of them knowing Obi-Wan is small.

He turned and headed toward his transport. Doesn't matter right now. He will just go to Cyril after a few more planets and ask them. Obi-Wan must be somewhere in Cyril right now. He wondered what is his padawan doing. Being held as a Jedi hostage? He doesn't think so. Enjoying himself? Does Obi-Wan still think about the Jedi Order?

He paused momentarily in his stride. Does Obi-Wan really want to be brought back? He said that he doesn't want Qui-Gon to look for him. He sighed at his indecision. Well, Obi-Wan is stubborn. He doesn't know when to ask for help and express his feelings until it is too late. Like himself, Qui-Gon thought. If he had paid more attention to Obi-Wan after the Melinda/Dann incident, he will not be here but instead, back in his small apartment with Obi-Wan.

Is this the work of the Force? Not for the first time, Qui-Gon wondered.

"Master Jedi!" He heard a voice calling for him.

Qui-Gon turned sharply toward the direction and relaxed when he realized that it was his pilot. The pilot stood in front of his transport, tapping his feet impatiently. Qui-Gon changed course and strode toward the pilot while checking the time. It is ten minutes passed five hours already. He wondered if that was the explanation as to the pilot's impatience.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement.

The pilot merely shrugged it off and climbed into the transport, "Hurry."

Then he mumbled something furiously under his breath. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if he caught it alright but it sounded something like cutting too close. Qui-Gon raised one of his eyebrows. He probably wasn't supposed to hear that so he said nothing and strapped himself in. He will have time to ask the pilot later, after everything had returned to normal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How long until we land?" Obi-Wan asked not for the first time and definitely not that last.

"Minus five seconds from the last time you asked." Mike called from the co-pilot seat.

Obi-Wan sighed and released his frustration into the force unconsciously. When he realized what he had done, he started. He was still following the way of a Jedi. Frustration leads to anger, and anger leads to the dark side. He groaned. He really wanted to get that mini green troll figure out of his head. It is really starting to annoy him.

Not knowing the cause, Sir Arcturus merely gave him a sympathetic smile and returned to his book. Obi-Wan spare him a glance before looking out the window again. His thoughts, not for the first time, landed right back onto the Jedi. Was it really the right thing to do to run away?

He remembered just a few months ago, when Master Jinn had accepted him as his padawan deep in the mine. Master Yoda had told him that it was the Will of the Force that tied the two of them together. So if Force is the fate, is it telling him that it was the right thing to do to run away? Or is the Force going to drag them back together again?

Tell me, Force! Obi-Wan called into the air silently. Of course, the Force merely stirred and brushed the edge of his conscious slightly as if laughing at his silliness.

He stared at the planets floating in the space. Where is Master Jinn, no, Qui-Gon right now? Back in Corruscant, reading the archives and having sparring sessions? Having an afternoon chat with Master Windu? He groaned again at his choice of words. Master this, Master that. He just can't get rid of the code in his head. That is fine, he thought to himself. As long as I don't depend on the Jedi anymore. Well, other than his friends of course. He banged his head against the window and groaned loudly the third time. He is getting nowhere by thinking about this. He wasn't sure how many times he had thought about the Jedi and eventually leading to his friends. Every little thoughts always leads to Jedi this and Jedi that.

"You seem to groan a lot on this trip, Obi-Wan." Bastien stated.

He looked up to find Bastien looking at him from across. Obi-Wan sighed and placed a hand under his chin.

"Just thinking about bits and pieces of everything and anything." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Ah, very detail descriptions." Bastien nodded mockingly, "So, what specifically?"

"The Jedi." Obi-Wan answered after a moment of hesitation.

"And?" Bastien asked, "What about the Jedi?"

Obi-Wan was surprised. He had thought that Bastien will probably hesitate and drop the topic. He wasn't sure if he was glad that he had chosen to continue asking or not.

"If running away was the right thing to do." Obi-Wan mumbled.

He felt Sir Arcturus tensed next to him and pretended that he hadn't.

Bastien merely smiled, "Well, what do you think?"

Once again, the transport was silent as everyone waited for his answer. Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"I am not sure." Obi-Wan confessed, "I think I am running away from my fear. I am not sure if that is cowardice or merely retreating when needed. I think it is cowardice. But I am not sure what to do right now. I am not sure what my destiny is. What is it that I have to do? Why was I born a force-sensitive? What is my path?"

"No one can answer that question, Obi-Wan." Bastien replied almost immediately, lacing his fingers together like a counselor, "You and only you can answer those. As you know, paths are created by man. They were not created by god or the Force. Where you want to walk to is entirely up to you. There are unlimited amount of pathways you can take, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan felt silent at the reply he received, not sure what to do or think. For once, his mind was quiet.

Bastien observed him for a moment and smiled, "As for your destiny. I am sure you are destined for something great and fascinating. I am not sure why, but that is what my instinct is telling me ever since I met you."

Obi-Wan glanced at Bastien, "How can you say something so cheesy with a straight face?"

"Oh, practice, Obi-Wan." Bastien winked, "Whenever Mike felt down or unhappy, I have to cheer him up by informing him that he is the best in the galaxy. You might be surprised at how miraculous that work."

Obi-Wan laughed and Mike yelled from his seat, "Did not!"

"So, are you calmed now?" Sir Arcturus asked him as he snapped his book shut.

"Mostly." Obi-Wan said and leaned his head against the window, "I felt tired."

"Ah, such bad timing." Sir Arcturus replied, "We are landing in ten minutes, Obi-Wan. You can go use the fresher to wake you up or whatever you might do to deal with this. If not, get ready for landing."

With that, he clapped his hands together, getting the attention of the three guards, "Mike, take over the control. Guren, Bastien, and I will go prepared the cargo."

He glanced at Obi-Wan, "And Obi-Wan, get a cup of ice water."

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan smiled and watched the four of them went to their stations before getting up and got himself a cup.

He choked as the transport angled dramatically, "Mike!"

"Sorry, sorry!" He received a string of apologies.

Supporting himself with the wall while trying to stay upright in Mike's driving, he went to the cockpit.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Trying to not die from your skills." Obi-Wan said as he plopped down in the co-pilot seat.

"And how are you going to do that?" Mike wondered.

"Taking over your job." Obi-Wan stated and floated his seat in front of the second set of steering wheels.

The temple had taught me pretty well on the flying of all kind of speeders. He was pretty sure that he can handle this. Reaching out, he flipped opened a safety cap.

"Don't!" Mike yelped, "I don't even know what that button is for!"

"Do you not know how to steer?"

"No!" Mike hissed as he swirled the transport to avoid a particular large and high tree.

"Doesn't Sir Arcturus know?"

"He never asked me to drive until today!" Mike yelled as he pulled up suddenly.

Obi-Wan sighed, strapped himself in, and pressed the button. Suddenly, the transport stopped moving and Obi-Wan took over using the second set. The button had disabled the first set and enabled the second. He watched out of the corner of his eyes in amusement as Mike rotated his set in confuse. Then, Mike realized what had happened and stared at Obi-Wan unhappily.

"Now Sir Arcturus is going to get mad at me again." Mike sighed at got up, walking toward Obi-Wan, "Doesn't matter, it looks like that you are better."

Mike leaned down and pointed at one of the holomap. He tapped the screen and showed Obi-Wan.

"We are landing right here. Remember the signals for landing, okay?" Mike told him, "If you messed up, Sir Arcturus will be beyond mad."

Obi-Wan nodded, "Got it."

With that, Mike exited the cockpit and went to help Sir Arcturus. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he enjoys steering or not. The last time he had steered was when they had arrived on Melinda/Dann. Ugh. There he goes again. His thoughts always spread out everywhere and landed back on the same one. Jedi. He was getting tired of this.

Luckily, a sudden exclamation from the back got his attention, "You let Obi-Wan steer?!"

Obi-Wan sighed. He wished that they can have a higher expectation of him. He focused back on the screen. He is getting close to the landing and he slowed down. It went smoothly, unlike Mike's jerky manner. Flickering off a small switch, he turned down the power. The large transport was similar to the small speeders and starfighters, except slightly heavier.

He heard feet stomping toward him from behind and was alert. Knowing that he couldn't turn around, Sir Arcturus sighed.

"I never know you can drive." Sir Arcturus told him.  
"Jedi training." Obi-Wan told him as he flashed the signal absently.

"Ah." Sir Arcturus nodded and placed his hand on his, "Slow down a bit."

"Why?" But Obi-Wan did anyways.

"Oh, nothing really." Sir Arcturus shrugged unconvincingly and removed his hand, "Just don't like it too fast."

Obi-Wan accepted the answer without complain. If he didn't want him to know, it is fine. Besides, it is not his nature to pry into other's business.

"Did you see that small ship?" Sir Arcturus pointed toward the screen.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Yes."

"Let it depart first, then we land." Sir Arcturus told him.

"Alright."

So they waited. But the transport doesn't seem to be wanting to depart. Or rather, it is waiting for something. Obi-Wan was confused. Why did Sir Arcturus want him to wait until that ship departed? There are other spots too.

He heard Sir Arcturus muttered something like 'that idiot' under his breath. Finally, giving up, Sir Arcturus told him the land. Careful to stay exactly within their lot, Obi-Wan piloted the transport down. He deactivated the transport and under Sir Arcturus's command, he opened the hatch.

As soon as he unstrapped himself, Sir Arcturus dragged him toward the exit.

Guren and Bastien smiled at Obi-Wan as soon as they saw him, "Nice steering skills. Better than Mike's at least."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan laughed.

"Shh." For some reason, Sir Arcturus was very tense.

Closing his mouth, Obi-Wan obeyed, wondering what is bothering him. The hatch was opened fully and several workers climbed up the ramp to unload. Sir Arcturus walked out and glanced toward the small transport. He cursed quietly but loud enough for them to hear anyways. Something must have happened between that small transport and Sir Arcturus.

"Sir Arcturus." Obi-Wan whispered quietly, "Who is in that transport?"

Sir Arcturus seemed startled by his question and he answered too quickly, "Someone I don't want to meet right now."

"Oh."

Sir Arcturus pushed Obi-Wan further into the transport at that moment. Obi-Wan was beyond confused at his behavior. If it is someone Sir Arcturus doesn't want to meet, why does it concern him? Maybe it is someone who wants to kill Sir Arcturus? Someone who want the company down? Or what?

Then his eyes widened and he tugged Sir Arcturus's sleeve gently, "Arcturus, is it…?"

* * *

 **The reviews are getting lesser and lesser. Until one day, I dropped the story. JUST KIDDING! Well, reviews will be nice, because after all, reviews are what drives an authur's passion, isn't it?**

 **But anyways, I planned to finish this story no matter what! Well, maybe I will just drop the sequel because I am not really interested in writing for Jedi's Apprentice right now.**


	11. Missed

**A.N.: This chapter is slightly shorter than my expectation but I hope you will enjoy it all the same! Please do drop a review when you have time! It make me feel that at least someone out there is interested in this story. I mean, I really don't want to waste my energy to write a story that no one will read.**

Feel free to give me any advice while dropping a review! If what you point out is a mistake or grammar/plot holes, I will fix it immediately! I am open to all suggestions or guess as to what/how the story is going to progress! Of course, I can't really tell you but I am really interested to see ideas. But still, I hope the ending that I will reach is to your taste!

Well, without wait, here is chapter 11!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Missed**

* * *

"Can we wait for a moment?" Qui-Gon asked as he settled himself in the transport.

The transport's engine huffed as the pilot ignited it then it died down again as he heard Qui-Gon's question.

"What for?" To his expectation, the man was getting nervous by the minute.

"Well, I am waiting for someone to show up. He might or might not, but I just want to make sure." Qui-Gon said casually, "We can wait, right?"

"Oh, sure, why not?" The pilot said nervously and went back inside the cockpit.

He didn't really want to frighten or make the pilot nervous but it was all to see his expressions. It betrayed the pilot's emotion. A simple question told him everything that he possibly need to know.

Qui-Gon stood up from his pretentious seat and strode toward the open doorway of the transport, staring around the hangar. What was the pilot waiting for? It hadn't pass that is for sure, judging by the pilot's behavior and expression. Does it have something to do with Obi-Wan? He shook his head silently. That is impossible, the pilot doesn't even know Obi-Wan. He leaned against the doorway and checked the time. He will wait for another five minutes. If nothing strange occurs, he will leave.

Settling himself in a more comfortable spot by the arch, he eyed the open space. He knew that he is probably wasting time but there is a nagging feeling inside him that just won't let him leave. He wasn't sure if it is the Force or his instinct. He started tapping his feet impatiently. There is obviously nothing here for him to see but no matter what he do, he cannot move his body. It was as if his mind is a different part of him and is stubborn to wait.

Then suddenly, he heard shouting. He looked up and saw the huge hangar door opened, revealing the brilliant sunlight. Then a large shadow blocked the sun as the transport decent into the hangar, gliding to a stop smoothly in the end. Whoever the pilot is, he must have excellent maneuvering skill. He squinted at the name printed in bold black letter on the side of the transport. Togashi Trade Company. So this is the transport. He paid immediate attention to it, hoping to receive any hints as to Obi-Wan's where about. He suddenly felt a familiar force signature that he couldn't quite put a finger onto. Who was it? He wondered until he felt a presence by his side. He turned sharply and found himself facing the pilot.

"Should we go now?" The pilot suggested.

Qui-Gon observed him, knowing that the pilot is trying to be calm on the surface. Not wanting to aggravate the pilot, he reluctantly agreed. Just as he turned, he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He swung around again and looked. No one is staring at him though. He felt annoyed then he noticed a man by the large transport, staring at him boldly. He shivered at his gaze. He suddenly felt a surge of force engulfing him, trying to tell him, or warn him something, he wasn't sure. The pilot coughed politely behind him, trying to get his attention. Realizing that he had stalled for too long, he headed back, closing the ramp behind him. Something weird and unusual is going on around him. Qui-Gon felt as if he is the only one being kept in the dark.

Feeling unsatisfied, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep as the transport took its course to the next planet.

00000000000000000

"Arcturus, is it…?" Obi-Wan whispered.

Sir Arcturus turned nervously at that but Obi-Wan didn't notice, too busy staring at the transport, "Is it an enemy?"

Sir Arcturus laughed slightly, "No, Obi-Wan. Just someone I don't want to meet. Not right now."

"Oh."

Finally, the small transport departed and Sir Arcturus sighed loudly, much to Obi-Wan's surprise. Knowing that it is not his business to venture in, he force-lifted a few of the crates and pushed them out on to the ramp, allowing the workers below to pull them onto the back of several large speeders. Noticing what his protégé is doing, Sir Arcturus hurriedly stopped him.

"That is not for you to do, Obi-Wan." Sir Arcturus told him as he steered him down the ramp, "Leave that to the guards and the worker."

"Then I will be a free-loader." Obi-Wan protested, "It is not…nice."

"Then think of yourself as my guest." Sir Arcturus said, straightening his uniform as if making himself more presentable, "Does that sound better to you?"

"I guess." Obi-Wan shrugged slightly, unsure what to answer exactly.

They stood on the sideline as the guards unloaded the goods and the workers reloaded them onto the speeders. It was slow but as they got used to the flow, it gradually sped up until it was finally finished. The three guards hopped off the transport and closed the ramp with a loud crank. Sir Arcturus and Obi-Wan waited for them by the side and they too, hopped into one of the speeders before driving off with Guren again as the driver.

Obi-Wan was silent in the first part of the drive, looking out of the speeder on the landscape below and around them. This was so much different than Corruscant, a place with too many business buildings and not much green vegetation. This place somehow reminded him of the Agricorps in Bandomeer, except with more buildings. There were also a large surrounding Ocean. If Bant was here, Obi-Wan thought, she will love it. After all, Bant loved anywhere with water.

"Where are we going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We are heading toward our base on this planet." Guren explained from the front seat.

"Oh." Obi-Wan replied and stared out at the planet.

It is actually a very peaceful and sociable planet, Obi-Wan thought as he placed his chin on the back of his hand, staring out of the speeder. He suddenly straightened. He felt a familiar Force Signature lingering in the air. Whose was it? He looked around. Whoever it was, he was gone about half an hour ago. He closed his eyes But this force signature was familiar and unique, like every Jedi yet unlike every Jedi at the same time. He frowned irritatingly as he can't remember.

"Urgh!" He yelled in frustration, placing his head in his hands.

The other four were surprised at his outburst. Mike and Bastien patted him awkwardly but gently on the back and Guren turned around slightly.

Sir Arcturus merely gave him a look, "What is it?"

"Just can't remember." Obi-Wan muttered as he sat up again, "I felt someone around here. He is a Jedi. His force signature is familiar but I can't remember who he is."

He didn't notice as Sir Arcturus tensed slightly beside him as he concentrated.

Obi-Wan sighed, and smiled slightly yet dejectedly, "Well, it doesn't matter."

"If you were given a choice," Sir Arcturus suddenly spoke up gently, "to go back to being a Jedi or stay with us, which will you choose?"

Obi-Wan glanced sideway at him before staring ahead, "Well, I guess I will stay with you."

Fingering his bracelet, he muttered, "I am no longer a Jedi, aren't I? I abandoned them to be here. I can't possibly go back to them, can't I?"

There was a long pause as Obi-Wan fell into his thoughts. They jumbled and swirled in his mind, trying to tell him his story yet impossible at the same time. He had never felt more confuse than now in his life time. It made him doubt his action over and over again. Was it really right to leave, or was it not? Was it the will of the Force, or was it not? Will he be going back to the Jedi order, or will he not? He doesn't know the answer to any of the questions and it made him frustrate.

"What if it is possible, will you?" Sir Arcturus asked.

"What a stupid question." Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "I won't. I belong here now. Well, I don't belong here really, but at least I don't belong with the Jedi anymore."

"Alright. I am sorry for my question." Sensing that Obi-Wan was upset, Sir Arcturus paused and leaned back against his seat, "Guren, how long?"

The question came out of the blue and it surprised Guren, "Ah! Another five minutes, Sir."

"Really?" Sir Arcturus said as he turned back, eyeing the other speeders loaded with the goods, "Mike, no, Bastien, when we land, you are in charge of giving orders to the other pilots as to where to unload."

"Yes, sir."

"Mike," Sir Arcturus said, turning to his guard, "Go take Obi-Wan to a room. One of the guest rooms. Large enough for all five of us. Since we will be staying tonight and moving tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"I will pay the governor a small visit." Sir Arcturus said with a smile, "I need to confirm something."

"Yes, sir." The three of them said in unison.

Obi-Wan was amazed at how they are in sync with each other perfectly. He sighed. Maybe it is just because of his lack of tidiness and organization that lead to his amazement.

Guren expertly guided the craft onto the landing zone in front of a large building and they hopped out of the transport and separated, each to their own work and duty. Obi-Wan turned toward the sinking sun. It is evening already, he thought absently. The force signature he had felt along the way is not around this area. For some reason, this frightened him, like a child in darkness. But he had Mike with him. That thought calmed him down slightly but not enough.

Who is this Jedi? He wondered, Why does the absent of him made me feel afraid?

Was it…Can it possibly be…Qui-Gon?

* * *

Please do drop a review and tell me whether you liked it or not and what I can change in the future! ^_^


	12. Revealed

A.N.:" Haven't updated for a while. My laziness caught up to me. Thanks for the review and suggestions, I will improve on it!

Please do review, as review is an authur's passion, right? Well, not really! Hehehe

Well then, here is **chapter 12: Revealed**

* * *

It had been two months since they had started on this trip, Obi-Wan thought. A trip consisted of going around the planets, loading and unloading the transports. He was getting tired of visiting every single Togashi Trading Company in every planet. They all have the same interior and exterior and it is almost as if they were in the same place over and over again. Sir Arcturus told him that it is for the best. Travelers from different planets won't get lost if the interior of the company is the same as all others. The auburn hair boy sighed as leaned against the window of the rattling transport.

His impatience had already been gotten used to by the other four companions for they didn't even look up from what they were doing. After being tired of staring at the stars passing by, he turned to observe his companions. Guren, being the best pilot amongst the three guards, were driving. His white coat were smudged slightly from what he presume is the engine oil. Bastien was in the copilot seat, reading who knows what, probably another manual. He called himself the data base for Sir Arcturus. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at that. Mike was stationed as Sir Arcturus personal guard and maid. Sitting in front of them, the blond was always alert to detect any abnormal events that might be happening while tending to the older brunette's need. Sir Arcturus, as always, was sitting beside him with a book open in his hand. His blue and white coat, the royal color of Cyril as he was told, slid down his seat and draped just slightly over the ground. Sir Arcturus had told him that he was the prince of Cyril. It had surprised him at first, then it started to make sense. The air of authority, the castle like house, and the three, no, four guards he had with him. He wondered what kind of person the queen is. Someone icy cold yet warm in the inside like Sir Arcturus? Icy cold yet warm in the inside? He snickered slightly at what he came up with.

Sir Arcturus isn't necessarily the best guy in the world, he thought as he stared at the man, but he definitely had a nice side to him that isn't known to most people. The thin that is the most obvious to him is the air of authority around him. It was as if taking one step closer to him will make you submit to his commands. It made people fear him yet respect him in awe at the same time. Thought he did not act like a caring person, Obi-Wan thought, he certainly is one. It reminded him of Qui-Gon slightly…

He sat up immediately at it. The force tremor around him. He had been detecting the same Force Signature for the past two months of traveling. The auburn haired boy was sure that it was Qui-Gon and no one else. Only Qui-Gon could give off that warm and safe force signature. Then something slid into piece and he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. It was just so obvious that he had missed it.

The transport. The small silver transport that he kept on seeing every time they landed on a planet. It must be Qui-Gon who was inside. But why is he there? And why do they always land after the transport departed? Was it just another coincidence? Sir Arcturus was acting weird in the beginning too, talking about how he doesn't want to meet with whoever is in the transport right then.

He cursed louder this time. Why hadn't he realized this? But what is the relationship between Sir Arcturus and Qui-Gon? Fingering his bracelet, he sneaked a glance at the brown haired man next to him, oblivious to the world around him.

Is Master Jinn and Sir Arcturus working together to get him back to the temple? What is Master Jinn doing here? Is he trying to force him back? He swallowed nervously and drummed his finger on the arm rest. What should he do? What if the man next to him really is in with Master Jinn? He doesn't want to go back to the temple. Is Master Jinn going to punish him? For running away and causing him more trouble? Did the council forced him to go look for him? Curling and uncurling his fists, he tried to push away the nervousness he was holding inside.

Suddenly, Sir Arcturus snapped his book shut and the whole party had their attention on him, "Guren, how long until we are landing?"

"Another hour, sir." Came the hasty reply.

"Bastien, when did Mother want us to be present?" The mid-aged brunet turned toward the copilot.

"In two hours, sir."

To the youngest boy's surprise, Sir Arcturus skipped the blond and turned toward him, "Obi-Wan, stop drumming your fingers on the arm rest and stop gaping at me."

"Yes, sir." Obi-Wan said and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Cyril." The older male said after a moment, "Mother called me. She wanted me to be present because she needed a trustable escort and guard."

"What happened?"

"Cyril is having a negotiation with the neighboring twin planet Liryc." Sir Arcturus said then turned to Mike, "Fill in the information, Mike. I will go check with Mother."

"Yes, sir." Mike said obediently and turned to the youngest boy, "What do you know about Cyril and Liryc?"

"Not much." The auburn haired boy shook his head.

"Well, Cyril and Liryc were neighboring twin planets, as Sir Arcturus told you. They have similar geography and similar landscapes, and that is why they were named twin planets. Cyril and Liryc were two planets at war until a few years ago. Even though the fighting had ended and we had rebuilt most of the cities, there are still political fights. Queen Treasa, Sir Arcturus's mother, is planning to hold a peace negotiation with Liryc. I must say it is pretty smart, for I am tired of listening to the never ending political arguments."

"But doesn't the Queen has her own personal guards?" The younger male asked, "Why ask Sir Arcturus?"

"Because Sir Arcturus is not only good at negotiations and political arguments, he is an expert swordsman too."

Obi-Wan digested that and pointed out rather obviously, "But he doesn't carry a sword."

"When you actually realized that he is carrying a sword, you are probably much closed to being killed by him, Obi-Wan." Mike said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "True, Sir Arcturus doesn't carry a sword everywhere he goes, but that is why I have two swords, Obi-Wan."

Leaning back, Mike showed him the two swords hanging by his belt. Obi-Wan was slightly impressed.

"Why doesn't he carry on of his own?" The auburn boy asked, "Wouldn't it be safer and easier?"

"Then it won't be necessary to have us, the guards, to accompany him." The blond said as if it was obvious, "The Queen doesn't want people to know how able her son is, especially in swordsmanship. Besides, the Queen personally told us to accompany him because he will get lonely without companies. For us to accompany him, we can only go as his guards. So if there are guards, Sir Arcturus shouldn't be carrying a sword with him, or it will be viewed as his guards' inabilities."

"It does make sense," Obi-Wan said, "But at the same time, it just doesn't make sense."

"That aside," Mike said, waving his hand, "I am sure Sir Arcturus has something really really interesting to tell you today."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, leaning forward with curiosity.

"Oh, that is for him to tell you. That is, if he wanted to. He will, unless he is too embarrassed." Mike sniggered then sat up straight when Sir Arcturus appeared again.

"Sir Arcturus?" Obi-Wan asked as the older male sat down again.  
"Hmm?"

"Mike said you have something to tell me." Ignoring the horrifying look Mike was sending him, the auburn headed asked.

"Oh, he did?" Obi-Wan sensed that there were more than that behind his words. It was more like a threat, he thought.

"Yes, he did." Pressing the matter, the youngest continued.

"I am sure he did." The older male evaded the topic, "How interesting. I have nothing to tell you, Obi-Wan. Do get back in your seat and stop leaning toward me."

"But Mike said you have something really important and interesting to tell me." He insisted.

"Oh, it was nothing." Sir Arcturus looked up and told him meaningfully.

"It sounds interesting."

"It is too long to be explained properly," The older male said, looking back down at his book, "I will tell you perhaps in another time."

"But we have another hour to spare, Sir." Obi-Wan smiled innocently, "I am sure that is enough, right?"

"Fine, fine!" The mid-age brunet relented and snapped his book shut in slight irritation, "I will tell you, so please stop protruding into my personal space."

Obi-Wan sat back down in his seat and turned toward the man expectantly.

"I have a request." Sir Arcturus told him after gazing at him for a moment.

The younger male merely nodded slightly for him to go on.

"Will you mind being my bodyguard?" The older male asked quietly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "What?"

"Exactly as I said." Sir Arcturus said and turned back toward his book, "It isn't very interesting, you see. So please go back to drumming your fingers or whatever you do when you are bored."

"Oh, okay." Turning obediently, Obi-Wan looked out at the window and into the space.

Being a bodyguard, huh. Why does he want him to be a bodyguard? Sure, he had the Force. But the guards were even more experienced in fighting than he was. Was it a trick question to pass the time? No, he doesn't think so. If Sir Arcturus had asked him this a few weeks ago, he would have surely agreed without a second thought. But now, it is different. With Master Jinn involved, Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to do or think anymore. It seems to him that everything is just another big lie. Sir Arcturus inviting him to his home, introducing him to new people and getting closer to him, all just part of another bigger scheme to get him back to the temple. Wasn't it? He wasn't sure. He doesn't want to confront Sir Arcturus with this problem. If his thoughts were wrong, Sir Arcturus will think that he distrusted him and he didn't want that. He trusted Sir Arcturus very much, even though he might be the one betraying him.

Sir Arcturus must have noticed something was wrong, for he snapped the book shut again, causing Obi-Wan to jump in surprise, "You must be thinking about the Jedi again, Obi-Wan."

"How do you know?" He asked without denying it.

"Your bracelet."

The younger boy looked down and found his fingers tapping the bracelet gently, a habit he had grown used to, "Oh."

He turned back toward the window and Sir Arcturus continued, "I think I know what you are thinking. Something related to that Jedi Master you told me about, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan turned in shock and Sir Arcturus nodded knowingly, "I think it is time I tell you this. I don't want to hide things from you any longer."

This is where he is going to tell me his conspiracy. The auburn headed thought depressingly. This is when everything will fall apart.

"Yes, the silver transport was your master's." Sir Arcturus took a deep breath and continued, "I had been keeping contact with his pilot to ensure that he will be gone whenever we land. Having the same route is the biggest coincidence I have ever seen, but I didn't planned it. I don't think you will want to meet your Master again, so I did that to remove any chance of it."

Obi-Wan was startled, "For me?"

"Yes, for you, Obi-Wan." Sir Arcturus's voice was gentle yet sad, "I can't say whether running away from him was the correct thing or not, but if you are not ready for it, I don't want you to meet him. I know that you are trying to be tough whenever I brought up the subject of your master, so I never talk about him that much in front of you. Your emotional wound is not healed and meeting with him will make it worse. This is for the best, Obi-Wan. But one day, if you are ready, you are welcome to go back. But while you are not, this will be your home. We will be your family."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment as he tried to digest what was being thrown at him. Sir Arcturus was…helping him? He was beyond confused.

Sir Arcturus shifted in his seat slightly and opened his book again as if nothing happened, "That aside, I want to tell you one last thing related to your master then this matter will be close forever. My mother had invited the Jedi to come to the negotiation. I presume it will be Master Jinn for the meeting will take place in Cyril, where I took you to two months ago. I don't want you to show yourself in front of him yet, until I know his true intention for the mission he took two months ago. Until then, I repeat, do not show your face in front of him, Obi-Wan."

"What mission?' The youngest male asked quietly.

"He took a mission right after you disappeared. It was to inspect each planet within the Alliance." Sir Arcturus informed him, "It would have given him a chance to look for you. For what purpose, I do not know."

"Oh." His voice was without any emotion as he uttered the syllable.

It was too much of a shock to him. To realized the true meaning behind the silver transport. Master Jinn's appearance. Two months ago, he was still the padawan of Master Jinn. Now, he wasn't anymore. He will be the bodyguard of Sir Arcturus, the royal prince of Cyril. A padawan he no longer is. His thoughts swayed to the padawan braid he had severed a month ago. He had burned it. He doesn't want any more ties with the Jedi anymore. Silently, a tear made its way down his cheek, containing all his sorrow and feelings as it dripped slowly onto the carpeted floor.

* * *

 **Inkognito97: Thanks for your advice and suggestions! I tried to incorporate it into this chapter. Tell me if it is okay or if I over used it!**


	13. Intercepted

A.N.: I think I am getting lazier and lazier on working on this story... Gah, how horrible I am. Anyways, I am sorta busy working on my other story but i promise I will finish this story. Soon. OMG school is going to start soon... This story is going to come to an end soon. Or maybe not. I think it will be less than 20 chapters though.

Sorry for the horrible wait. Well then, without further do, here is chapter 13.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Intercepted**

* * *

It had been a whole week. Qui-Gon thought as he made his way unconsciously to the royal dining hall. A whole weak since he had landed in Cyril and took this mission. The only reason he was taking this sith-like mission was because of the chance of finding clues as to the whereabouts of Obi-Wan. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't be here at all. Instead, he should be investigating deeper into the whereabouts of pilot he was with for about two months. To say that he was suspicious was an understatement, he was acting downright suspicious or rather, conspicuous. Every time they landed on the planet, the pilot will remind him over and over again that he should return on time. And every time before they went airborne, he could feel eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. And every time he left, the trading transport will land. He was getting too suspicious about this whole thing. It seemed like a big setup for him. And every time the transport land, Qui-Gon felt that familiar force signature again. He knew that it was Obi-Wan's a few weeks after the mission ended. He wasn't sure why he didn't recognize it at first, but it came out to be the biggest important detail he had over looked.

Settling down on one of the chairs, he took a portion of what is offered in front of him. He had felt relieve when he came to acknowledge that Obi-Wan was still alive after the two months of searching. They were so close, yet so far away every time they landed. He gripped the knife in his large land and he felt, rather than saw, the diners around him flinched away in fear. He just wanted to strangle that pilot right here and then for neglecting that information. His relieve had occasionally turned to anger whenever his mind is not occupied with something else.

At least he now know who is with his padawan. The prince of Cyril, son to Queen Treasa of Cyril, Arcturus Togashi. And soon, he knew, that that prince will be landing in the very same planet he was in. He will confront him about Obi-Wan. If that won't do, he will reveal it to the Queen. Sighing softly, he unclenched his fist and slowly stabbed it into the piece of meat on his plate. He was being un-Jedi like a moment ago. Letting his anger and frustrations into the air, he resumed his breakfast politely.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." One of the guards called.

Qui-Gon turned and glanced at the owner of the voice politely, inquiring his question with merely a gaze.

"Her Majesty wanted you to escort her to the landing pad." The guard said, coming closer.

"Thank you for informing me." The tall Jedi wiped his mouth with a napkin on the table, "Will you mind informing her that I will be with her shortly outside her room?"

"I will do that." The guard bowed and exited the dining room.

The large Jedi placed his knife on the plate and pushed the chair in, acting polite in front of the other diners. Now, this is where the mission finally start. He thought. Obi-Wan, wait for me. I am coming.

* * *

"We are landing." Obi-Wan called unnecessarily, his hands planted on the transparent window.

"Yes, yes, I realized." Mike replied, mumbling uninterestedly, "How fascinated to know, Obi-Wan."

The auburn haired boy spared the blond a glance before looking out at the window again, "Cyril really is big."

"It is not like you haven't been here." The only available guard replied with a yawn, "You were here two months ago."

"It wasn't much of an impression two months ago." The youngest boy objected absently, "But seriously, the palace is just so…grand and fabulous!"

A hand dragged him back into the seat from the behind and he sat down involuntarily with a yelp.

With a hand still on the boy's long black coat, the brown haired man next to him said, "Buckle in."

"Yes, sir." Sighing loudly, the boy did exactly that.

Turning slightly to make himself comfortable, he looked out the window again, amazed by the scenery below him. The palace is just so large and majestic that he was awestruck by it. It wasn't a daily scene and he knew that. The large yet light transport slowly descended, hovering over a large landing pad. Two figures came out, following by three more guards in uniform. The first one was the queen, in her blue and white dress laden with light jewels sparkled in the sunlight. At first sight, she was stunningly beautiful. The person next to her was clad in a simple brown cloak that swirled in the air behind him. A cowl covered his face, making him unidentifiable. But the way he placed his hand, arms inside each sleeves, can unmistakably identify him as a Jedi. And not just any Jedi, it was Qui-Gon.

"That is him, right?" Obi-Wan asked in a small voice, sitting back down again, hoping that the large Jedi did not caught his stare from so high up.

"Who?" Mike was uninterested as usual, "The Queen? Yeah, that is her."

Sir Arcturus knew what he was talking about for he drew the boy closer in affection, "It is."

Sinking in yet not completely, the auburn haired relaxed slightly in the man's hold. Closing his eyes, he swallowed with great difficulties. He just didn't want to meet Qui-Gon yet. He was not up to it. Or so he told himself every day.

Shaking his protégé gently, Sir Arcturus said, "Listen, Obi-Wan. If you are not up to it, just leave it to me. Stay behind me at all time and pull your cowl up after we land."

He then said loudly for the whole crew to hear, "With the exception of Bastien, the rest of you are to stay with Obi-Wan no matter what. Allow no one near him. Well, except my mother. You know how she is about kids."

"She has something toward kids." Mike winked at the youngest boy.

"Don't put it that way, Mike. You will give him the wrong idea." Sir Arcturus said, though he chuckled slightly, "And don't ever say that in front of mother."

"Of course, sir." The blond sighed, "It was just a misphrased of my true meaning."

The middle-aged brunet next to the auburn haired cleared his throat loudly, "Do not allow the Jedi near him at all. That is, unless Obi-Wan requested it."

"Yes, sir." The three guards echoed each other.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said, relieved yet embarrassed at the same time, "Sir Arcturus."

With a gentle smile, Sir Arcturus removed his hand on the boy's arm and sat up straight. Reaching over, he tugged the cowl up for the nervous boy next to him. Obi-Wan felt safe and comfortable all of the sudden. He had grown accustomed to the three guards and Sir Arcturus. To their habits, their way of talking, their culture and most importantly, their presence around him. It made him feel welcomed and wanted. And warm. He smiled slightly.

The transport landed gently and Obi-Wan had to thank Guren's maneuvering skill again. He was lucky that Mike won't be driving any more than he needed to after the incident two months ago where the youngest had to take over in the end. After much scolding from Sir Arcturus, Mike was never allowed to drive again until he had learned how to properly. Much to the amusement of the two other guards.

Gliding to a stop, Guren turned off the engine and stood up. The two other guards followed his example and turned to their boss, awaiting further instructions. Unbuckling himself, Obi-Wan stood alongside the man.

"Alright," The brunet cleared his throat instinctively to get everyone's attention, "Bastien, you will accompany me this time to greet Mother and the Jedi. Mike, Guren, stay with Obi-Wan no matter what. Do not let the Jedi any closer to you then one arm's length. And do keep close to Obi-Wan. If he is uncomfortable near the Jedi, take him someplace else. I will get Mother's consent for that but I think it will be fine even without it."

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably and embarrassed at the same time. It felt as if meeting the Jedi is a bomb that will explode at any time, causing who knows that. Fingering his bracelet unconsciously, he felt himself calmed down. That is right. He had to face this sooner or later. It didn't matter if he was up to it right now or later, he had to end this soon if he doesn't want to be enveloped in the Jedi's shadow any further than he had already did. If he had hurt his former master…then so be it. Master Jinn never really cared about him after the Melinda/Dann incident anyways. True, it was his fault, his wild instinct that he had stayed and disobeyed a direct order from his master. But he can't just leave the Young, a group of children fighting the elders there, warring against a tragic cause with an unknown outcome. Besides, they had saved their lives once. Shouldn't he repay them?

True, Master Jinn had come to take him back to the temple afterwards. But he had slowly turned cold toward him. He had said that he forgave him already and is just stuck at whether or not to take him back as his padawan learner. Was it really the truth? Or is it just something to persuade him to go back to the temple? Was it really Master Jinn's intention? Or the councils'?

"Then, let's go." Sir Arcturus's deep yet soothing voice jerked him out of his thoughts, "Oh and, Obi-Wan."

The auburn haired boy looked up in surprise and the brunet continued, "I will be there, alright?"

He wasn't sure how, but that sentence made him feel safe. The unease inside him slowly diminished until it was only a small dot.

Returning a smile, Obi-Wan replied, "I know."

The ramp slowly opened. Sir Arcturus and Bastien were the first to descend. Then Obi-Wan step forward, followed Guren and with Mike behind him closely. The familiar force signature hit him again and he trembled. Mike placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him physically and emotionally. Looking anywhere but the Jedi, Obi-Wan made his way slowly forward.

But inevitably, their gaze met. And Obi-Wan felt nothing but hatred in that gaze. There was nothing but anger and frustrations. Nothing at all. Any harboring feelings he had for his former master disappeared in an instant, faster than light.

* * *

 **KungfuKittyKat: ^ ^. Hehe. Of course they are gonna meet. That is how Qui-Gon can TRY to drag Obi-Wan back, right? Emotional strugglesssssss**

 **Inkognito97: Thanks for suggestions and encouragements! Hmmmm, surroundings...I will work on that on the next chapter and the following!**


	14. Evaded

A.N.: Sorry for the wait. Kinda tired today from finishing up my other stories. -excuses. Anyways. This chapter is kinda...short and ...you will know when you finished reading.

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Evaded**

* * *

Qui-Gon stood with Queen Treasa by the landing pad. The large transport bearing the name of Togashi Trading Company landed lightly with expert skills. The large Jedi had gotten used to seeing the ship already from the previous mission that he felt only frustrations at not noticing the clue earlier. The engine slowly died down and the transport shuddered to a stuff. With a loud hiss, the ramp directly in front of them was slowly being pushed down.

His first view was the man, the royal prince of Cyril, Arcturus Togashi. Followed by a light brown haired guard with tanned skin. Then he saw him. The boy. His padawan. He nearly felt his heart break with relieve of the reunion. Oh, Obi-Wan. How long had it been since they last met? Qui-Gon was about to step forward to intercept when two more guards came out of the transport and stood closely to the boy as if guarding him. His relieve turned to anger and frustrations toward the two guards. Why are they doing this? His eyes met Obi-Wan's suddenly and he saw the boy flinched at the amount of anger in his eyes. No! Qui-Gon wanted to yell that he had misunderstood. But the damage had been done. Obi-Wan seemed to be shrinking into the tall figure clad in a white cloak behind him. The blond in front of him gave him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder.

The large Jedi knew that he should be the person next to Obi-Wan, not them, not some lousy guards that didn't know anything about the Jedi. Releasing his frustrations into the air, he put up a smile to greet them.

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Jedi…" Sir Arcturus hesitated.

"Qui-Gon Jinn." The large Jedi supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn." The brunet prince said with a small smile, "I am Arcturus Togashi, prince of Cyril."

"Oh son, you have grown!" The queen rushed forward and enveloped her son in a bear hug, "You have to tell me where you have been! I missed you terribly."

"Mother!" The prince protested.  
The beautiful queen pulled back and seemed to notice Obi-Wan for the first time, "And who is this boy with you?"

"Oh, let me introduce you." Sir Arcturus beckon him forward and the two guards followed him closely.

Clapping a hand onto the boy's shoulder, the tall prince continued, "This is Harrington. He is my new bodyguard."

"Oh, really?" The queen seemed delighted, "You must be quite good at fighting, aren't you?"

"Well," Obi-Wan stammered, unsure what to say.

To his relieve, Sir Arcturus took it from then and the two guards withdrew with Obi-Wan, "Of course. He is quite good. Now, let's go inside and have lunch, should we?"

"That we should." The beauty nodded in agreement.

Obi-Wan watched his former master reluctantly turned to escort the queen away. Just before he turned, the large Jedi sent him a gaze full of frustrations. Of unable to tearing him away from the guards? He felt relieved to have those two by him all of the sudden. Master Jinn…Is not someone who back down or be defeated easily.

The familiar force signature made his heart ache with sorrow and pain. Then as quickly as it came, the signature disappeared as if being covered. He took a deep breath and released it, feeling much better. The queen took them inside and stopped at a interception of two large hallways.

"Why don't you show your guards and Harrington the rooms? Get change and meet me down in the dining room afterwards." Queen Treasa said with a small smile, "Master Qui-Gon Jinn, why don't you escort me down to the dining room?"

Knowing that his former master could not refuse, Obi-Wan turned to hide a small smile before feeling guilty all of a sudden. He had told himself repeatedly that he no longer care about Qui-Gon nor the other way. But he couldn't ignore the call from the force whenever he is near Master Jinn. It was driving him crazy, to be forced to be near the Jedi Master by the Force, while not wanting to be with him alone for even a second.

Sensing his discomfort, Mike pulled the small boy toward him and led him to the direction of the rooms, "Are you feeling not well? Come on, I will take you to your room."

Sinking into the guard, Obi-Wan let him. He didn't notice the gaze full of sorrow sent his way from the large Jedi. The rest of the guards and Sir Arcturus followed Mike and they turned a corner before the queen and the Jedi disappeared.

To his expectation, the unwell feeling disappeared as soon as he couldn't see Master Jinn anymore and the blond guard released him. Sir Arcturus walked to his side and squeezed his shoulder affectionately.

"From now on until we leave, you are to go by Harrington, is that alright with you?"

"It is fine." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh and, you will be my fifth guard and fourth bodyguard from now on." The prince told him as they stopped in front of the door to their room.

Mike placed his hand on the door and after a series of beeping and swirling sounds, the door opened with a click. Too tired to ask any questions, Obi-Wan dropped onto the bed, his feet dangling off the side.

"I am beat." He called out, closing his eyes.

Of course, Mike hauled him off the bed, "Oh no, you aren't. A bodyguard doesn't sleep before his principal and certainly not in front of his principal."

Getting off the ground with a grin, Obi-Wan stood up. The blond guard pointed toward the fresher and told him that his new uniform is in there. The auburn haired walked into the fresher and changed into the uniform. A bodyguard, huh…He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do other than keeping everyone away from Sir Arcturus when they come too close. No, shaking his head, Obi-Wan revised his sentence, keeping Sir Arcturus safe and unharmed is his role. That he could do. A smile slowly broke out on his face. He had finally found a job. He could finally be independent of the Jedi. Then his face fell as he remembered Master Jinn. The force swirled around him angrily, as if telling him that his decision to quit the Jedi was wrong and that he should get back to Master Jinn as soon as possible. Like Sith he will! Master Jinn didn't like him and his glance told him the same thing. If his only role in the Jedi Temple was being a perfect padawan and do everything his master ordered him to, well, he wasn't going to live like that. If his master was going to treat him like nobody, why did he has to care? Besides, didn't he told Master Jinn to not go looking for him? His hand faltered momentarily as his chest constricted with pain and sorrow again. Tears slowly dripped own his face. Why was he crying? His shoulders shook unstoppable as he began crying softly.

Suddenly, arms enveloped him and pulled him into a hug, "It is alright, Obi-Wan. Everything is fine."

Sir Arcturus…he thought as he let himself relax, "I am sorry…"

"It is alright."

Sir Arcturus was like…a father to him than anything. Obi-Wan knew that that was true. He didn't want to leave him to go back to the Jedi, a place he didn't belong. He didn't want to leave him at all. He just…couldn't think of what was going to happen if he did. Every little thought hurt as he buried his face in the white cloak of Sir Arcturus.

By and by, he fell asleep, tired from the morning's travel and the ordeal.

* * *

Sir Arcturus and the three guards were standing in the room, unpacking their things when he heard soft crying sounds from the fresher. Exchanging a glance, he strode toward the sound and unlocked the door softly. The boy deep in thought and sorrow, did not notice him. Reaching out, he pulled the boy toward him into an embrace. The auburn haired was startled at first, then he relaxed and buried his face in his coat. The brunet didn't mind as he gently ruffled the boy's hair. He knew that his new bodyguard was tired. He was still a boy, he couldn't keep up with all the works they had done from yesterday to today and he understood. Sending a small force suggestion to him, the boy fell asleep in his arms. Catching him before he fell, Sir Arcturus carried him out of the fresher in bridal style. The guards were waiting for him expectantly and they laid the worn out boy onto the bed before covering him with the warm blanket.

Clearing his throat, the blond tried his best to lightened up the mood, "I guess he will be missing out on the banquet, right?"

"That is a good thing," Sir Arcturus took over, "Because honestly, mother's speeches aren't really impressive or important enough to bored to death for."

The three guards chuckled drily. Knowing that they were concerned for their small member, Sir Arcturus reassured them, "He is going to be okay. He is just tired from the trip."

 _And from the Jedi._ The thought ran unspoken in their head. Ruffling the auburn hair one last time, the four of them made their way out of the room.

* * *

Know what I mean now? Anyways...:

Maria de Sanctos: **^ ^ thanks for reading my story! I am gonna try to write as much as I can. School's going to start real soon again, so I am sorry if my update might be slow, like about once or twice a week is about the best I can do when school starts. Thanks for your review and encouragement!**

evanlyncassandraaltman: **Haha. Ranger's apprentice is indeed very different than Jedi's Apprentice, even though they are both apprentices.**


	15. Broken

A.N.: How long had it been since I last updated? About a week, I guess. It is kinda long for me and I hope you aren't too disappointed because of my laziness. It is late already, so I will skip the intro this time...

* * *

Qui-Gon sat by the queen's side, staring at the plate of food uninterested, all the while looking for his padawan's arrival. After what seemed like eternity, the prince of Cyril appeared as the door to the dining room slid open. Three guards followed him and Qui-Gon frowned. Where was Obi-Wan? The prince sat down, innocently avoiding the Jedi's glance and the three guards followed suit. Servants came up and placed the steaming food on the large table and they began eating. The large Jedi knew that the four of them were purposely avoiding the topic of Obi-Wan. Eating the food offered in his plate, his eyes beseeched the prince and his guards.

Finally, unable to restrain the question anymore, he asked, "Where is O-the boy?"

"Oh, him?" The prince acted as if he was surprised, "He said he was tired so I let him sleep."

Knowing that he had to accept the answer, he nodded as if not really caring, "I see."

This trip was taking a turn for the worse, he thought as he silently ate the food, not really tasting it at all.

The queen beside him wiped her mouth elegantly on the provided cloth and spoke up, "Now that we are all fed and happy, why don't we get down to business?"

Her son nodded and placed his fork on his plate. The guards did the same and Qui-Gon followed their example.

"I have already told you the purpose as to why I called you here, right?" The queen was satisfied as her son nodded slightly, "I trust you out of all my guards the most. I am sorry to call you out here, when you are still mourning for her death."

Her death? Qui-Gon straightened slightly in interest, he didn't hear about this before.

"She wouldn't wanted me to mourn for her and wasted my life, would she?" The handsome prince smiled sadly, "Besides, I have my own boy to take care now."

The large Jedi frowned slightly. His boy? Did he meant Obi-Wan? A sudden cold feeling gripped his heart.

"Oh, that energetic boy!" The Queen giggled slightly, "Do bring Aaron here someday, will you?"

"Of course, mother."

Aaron? So it was someone else. The feeling gently erased its existence and hold on him and he sighed in relieve.

"Before we go back to business," The prince asked, sending a small smile that gave him shiver, "May I ask you something, Mother?"

"Go ahead." The Queen asked, puzzled by her son's sudden action.

"Will you mind if we add another boy to our family?" Arcturus smiled innocently, mainly for Qui-Gon, not his mother.

"Who?" The queen frowned in confusion.

"The boy. My new bodyguard." The prince explained, "I want to give him a home until he can come to his decision to stay or not. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Sir Arcturus watched as the large Jedi opposite of him curled his fist tightly that his knuckled had turned white. He nodded to himself. He won't let this Jedi near Obi-Wan ever. If a Jedi could not control his anger, he would not be a Jedi. The Jedi he knew are all polite and gentle, even if they might be a little sharp on the edge to strangers. If a Jedi managed to hurt Obi-Wan that badly, he was not suited for the fragile boy. Giving his guards a glance of warning to look out for the Jedi, they nodded, a fierce light in their eyes that told them that the boy held a special place in all of their hearts.

Qui-Gon chose that moment to interrupt, "If I may, is it possible for me to take that boy?"

"You?" The beautiful queen was taken aback, "Why?"

"He is force sensitive." Qui-Gon said then added with half-lies, "If the Jedi does not teach to control his power properly, I fear his power might become uncontrollable and causing harms to himself and others around him."

"Arcturus dear," The queen turned back to her son with a sigh and Qui-Gon nearly smirk in satisfaction. _Let's see how he is going to find a way to get out of this._

"Where did you pick up that boy?" Queen Treasa asked gently, "I am afraid you can't just go around picking up random Jedi around the street, dear."

"Don't put it that way," To the large Jedi's surprise and dismay, the prince didn't look flustered one bit, "I recruited him. Maybe not the same way as Mike and the others, but he was willing. It was not against his will, mother."

"But he is force sensitive," The queen knew the danger of that, "If his power goes out of control, he will harm not only himself but you all."

Prince Arcturus merely shook his head with a smile, "He is a trained Jedi. He said he had decided to stop being a Jedi a few days before I met him."

He had decided to stop being a….Jedi? Qui-Gon's eyes widened in disbelieve and anger. How could he? Just throwing away the title of a Jedi that easily? Like he had done so on Melinda/Dann? The old wound Xanatos made slowly unraveled, bathing him in anger and betrayal. Why must the force be so cruel to him? "Just why did I have to train failures?" Qui-Gon muttered his thought out angrily yet unconsciously.

He didn't catch the grim and angry look the handsome brunet sent him nor did he realized that his fist were curled until the queen gently laid a hand on his.

"Now, Master Jedi." The queen said softly, jerking him out of his thoughts, "Let's get back to topic, should we?"

But the angered prince had other ideas in mind, "Just what do you mean by a failure, Jedi?"

Startled, Qui-Gon looked up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"You said 'just why did I had to train failures?'!" The prince said, his voice rising slightly, "That boy is not a failure! How dare you?"

"He betrayed the Jedi! He deserted his title!" Qui-Gon retorted, "He is a shame to the Jedi and he is a failure! He should know that by heart if he hadn't!"

The sudden china breaking outside the door warned them of an eavesdropper. Sir Arcturus turned around sharply in dread. It was as he had expected, the small figure of the boy he had grown to love disappeared over the small gap of the large door.

"Obi-Wan!" He called out desperately, "Come back!"

Rising out of his chair, he nearly toppled it in his haste. Mike and the other two hurriedly pulled him back and restrained his attempt to go running after the boy.

"Calm down, sir!" Mike said, worry evident in his voice, "We will go look for him. In the meantime, why don't you continue your business with the Queen?"

Sir Arcturus knew that they are right but his concern for his young protégé was more than his care for the conversation. But right now, the details for the negotiation came first in the reign of political and he swallowed hard, accepting his defeat.

"Alright. Bring him back safely, Mike, Guren, Bastien." Sir Arcturus said slowly, his voice heavy.

"Yes, sir!" With a small salute, the three guards rushed outside faster than he could say go. Turning back slowly, fueled by anger, he sat down on his chair, a dark aura around him.

"Now, mother." Sir Arcturus squeezed the word out of his gritted teeth, "Where were we?"

Knowing her son since his birth, the queen decided to not dig deeper into his business between him and the boy and continued in her soft elegant voice, "The negotiation starts tomorrow evening in this very hall. There will be representatives from both Liryc and other parts of Cyril present. I know this is not what I usually do, but please be by my side. I have a bad feeling for some reason, dear. But don't act like you are my bodyguard, just…act like a normal prince, okay, Arcturus dear?"

"Of course, mother." Came the strained reply.

The queen pretended to not notice that and turned to the Jedi by her side, "You too, Master Jedi. Stay by my side always. I know it is very selfish of me to ask of that, but please do."

Qui-Gon merely nodded, his mind and body were far apart. Force, was that Obi-Wan who was eavesdropping? He knew that that was true, but he just couldn't accept it. Why did he still have emotions for that boy, after his second time of abandoning the title of a Jedi and betraying him? He didn't know. He wasn't just feeling angry and frustrated, he was also feeling guilty and sorrowful. All kind of emotions were running through him at that moment.

Knowing that he had to come to a decision at the end of the mission, he hardened himself for the unavoidable results that he was bound to reach. Obi-Wan had decided to quit the Jedi, and he had to honor that. He felt angry all of a sudden. Just why the Sith Hell did he had to be betrayed a third time? And by two padawan that he had grown to trust in the year. Now one is out there, and the other is just right in front of him yet too far to reach all the same.

The rest of the details of the negotiations were a blur to him but he understood the important part of it to ignore the rest. The prince, the ignorant prince, was listening carefully to what the Queen was saying. Acting all high and mighty, he thought distastefully.

Letting his wild emotions go, he exhaled softly. Tomorrow, he thought, he will severe any leftover ties with Obi-Wan. Like his emotions, some things were meant to be let go off. He ignored the angry cry the Force made as it swirled around him. For once, he felt that everything is against him. And not for the first time, he was left in the world alone. Again.

* * *

Maria de Sanctos : Thanks for your encouragement! They really really really really make me want to write, even though my nightmare(school) had began already. ^ ^ though writing really do cheers me up somehow.


	16. Unable

**A.N.:Kinda slow up updates and my laziness is getting to me. Don't really need reviews right now, I am just writing to complete this story.**

* * *

Obi-Wan ran, down the hallways and into the garden. Panting heavily, he started sobbing. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. Why? He asked himself. Why was he feeling…depressed? Why did he still care about what his former master thought of him? Why couldn't he severehis tie with the Jedi?

Because you are meant to be a Jedi…A small voice said in his head and he ignored it as fresh tears ran down his face. Why must the Force be so cruel? All he had wanted was a peaceful life. He didn't want all these. He didn't want to be in the Jedi, to be Force-sensitive, to leave his family that he didn't even know he had.

He must have been in his own universe for he didn't hear the sound of feet running toward him until three pairs of arms reached out and comforted him. He opened his eyes in surprise and took in the concerned face of the three guards.

"Are you okay, Obi-Wan?" Mike asked, worry evident in his voice.

Wiping away his tears, the auburn haired managed a smile, "I am okay…just…sad."

Sitting Obi-wan down on the soft grass, they watched the sun slowly descended down the mountains in the distant. For a moment, no one spoke and the comfortable silence stretched on. Leaning against the blond guard, Obi-Wan relaxed. His eyes slowly closing as the guard pulled him closer. It was warm…it was like a family…He wanted to stay like this forever, without having to worry about the Jedi, the world, and everything else.

The gentle breathing of the guards slowly lured him to sleep. And for once, his dreams were peaceful.

* * *

Qui-Gon bid goodnight to the queen before making his way to his room, which was right next to the queen's room. Flopping himself disheartened onto the soft bed, he placed an arm over his hand and sighed. Sith hell of a day it was. His thoughts kept on traveling to Obi-Wan. He loved that boy like a son, and over the short year they had stayed together, the boy had healed the wound Xanatos had caused. But then, Melinda/Dann happened. Where Obi-Wan had betrayed him to help a group of children to save the planet. He groaned at the memory. The faults were half and half, he told himself. Half, because of Obi-Wan's rash action and acting on instincts. And the other half because of him, not wanting to be hurt by another betrayal that he left his padawan there.

What he didn't realize was how much Obi-Wan meant to him in his dull gray life until he had disappeared, taking the patch of color away as well. And now, he was back to square one again. Betrayed and abandoned by two apprentices and currently without an apprentice. He had been right the first place. He shouldn't have taken Obi-Wan as his padawan in the first place. Turning onto his side, he stared out at the window, trying to calm his overheated thoughts. But it was to no use. The only thing he could think of right now was Obi-Wan and nothing else. It was painful. Wanting to severe their relationships yet not wanting to leave the boy here. They were conflicting. Besides, it probably won't help to bring Obi-Wan back to Temple. The council will only punish him for being a deserter and that will only cause the boy more pain. Who knows what it might lead to? Additionally, he will not take the boy back. The auburn haired was well passed the initiate's age and going back to the temple will only land him in AgriCorps. Even though he didn't want to accept the boy, he still had a kind heart. He didn't want Obi-Wan to go back to AgriCorps. He has talent that is for sure. Farming is not his job.

Sitting up, he settled himself for meditation, hoping for some advice from the Force. But all he received was nothing, merely the gentle swirl of the Force around him and it irritated yet calmed him at the same time.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke, unsure where he was. Wherever he was, it was warm. Opening his eyes and rubbing his eyes, he took in his surroundings and blinked in surprise. Mike and Bastien were sleeping to either side of him, breathing softly. They must be tired, the boy thought as he took in the dark circles under both of their eyes. Sitting up as softly as he could, he noticed Sir Arcturus on the other bed, sleeping as well. HE glanced at the window. It was dark outside and he presumed that it was around midnight. Where is Guren? He wondered and he spotted the third guard sitting on the sofa. He got off the bed as quietly as he could and tiptoed to the sofa. Guren shifted to the side to allow him to sit down.

"Good evening." The guard said quietly, not wanting to wake the other three.

Yawning softly, the auburn haired returned the greeting, "Good evening, Guren. Why aren't you asleep?"

"I am staying on watch." The redheaded guard explained, turning to the boy, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I am awake." Obi-Wan grinned and replied softly, "I will take the watch. Why don't you go to sleep?"

"But-" Guren hesitated.

The boy pushed him up from the sofa and towards the bed, "Just go."

"Thanks." The relieved guard removed his weapons and handed it to Obi-Wan before settling himself between the other two guards.

Being a bodyguard must be tough, the auburn haired thought. Even though they were in the queen's palace, a place with high security, Guren still had to stay up to guard Sir Arcturus. He placed the red haired's weapon on the table near the sofa and settled himself in a comfortable position to be able to watch the entire room without turning too much.

Hesitantly, he wondered how his former master was faring. Closing his eyes, he accessed his broken bond. Even though they were no longer connected, if he searched just hard enough, he could still feel the lingering trace of Master Jinn. Right now, he was asleep yet alert like a Jedi should be. Their room was right next to the Queens. The large Jedi's force signature was close to them too and he thought that the Master must be right next door too.

Even though the sound of the river from the garden was soft, the night was quieter. If he concentrated enough, he could hear the water. It soothed him greatly and reminded him of the Room of Thousand Fountains at the same time. It evoked the memory of the time he had spent with Bant, Garen and Reeft swimming in the water. Fingering his bracelet softly, he let himself slip into the memory.

 _"Obi, can you swim?" Bant's cheerful voice called from the fountain._

 _"Of course." Initiate Kenobi replied with a smile on his face as he headed toward his best friend._

 _"Do you want to go swim?" The Mon Calamari asked._

 _"Why not?" The boy shrugged._

 _They dived simultaneously into the large lake and burst out of the water with a laugh._

The scene flashed and disappeared, before being replaced by another.

 _"Obi, if you are not going to eat that, may I eat it?" Reeft's mournful voice asked, staring at the plate of half eaten food in front of the initiate._

 _"Sure, Reeft." Pushing his plate toward his friend whose face instantly brightened._

 _"Thanks, Obi!" The delightful face of his friend made him laugh out loud._

He was suddenly jerked out of the memories by a light tap on the window. He blinked and was instantly alarmed. Then it was followed by a series of taps and he relaxed. It had started raining. Heaving a small sigh at the distractions, he focused back on the room after a guilty glance at his bracelet. He wondered what his friends are currently doing. They were probably sleeping, he thought. It was late after all.

Slowly, the rhythm of the rain lured him into another deep sleep. This time, the Force showed him his friends. His happy memories. The time he had spent with his friends. Unconsciously, he smiled.

* * *

"Why didn't any of you take over?" Sir Arcturus angry voice dragged him out of his sleepy state.

"I am sorry, Sir." The familiar voice of the three guards said simultaneously.

"It is your job to guard me until he is trained in this area." The angry brunet continued.  
"Yes, sir." Came the mumbled apology from the three guards.

The auburn haired boy stirred and opened his eyes. Sir Arcturus immediately stopped and walked to him, where he laid on the sofa.

"Good morning, Obi-Wan." The man said sternly.

"Morning." He felt bone tired and remembered that he had taken over Guren's watch yesterday night.

Yawning loudly, he rubbed his eyes absently.

Sir Arcturus kneeled down till he was at his eye level and asked, "Why did you take Guren's shift yesterday?"

Stifling another yawn, he simply replied, "Because he looked tired."

"And do you think you did a good job?" The tall brunet frowned in dismay.

The boy nodded, "I think so. I managed to stay alerted until around six."

The kneeled man turned toward the holographic clock by the table and checked the time. It was currently seven. He turned his attention back to the boy sharply.

"When did you start your watch?"

Glancing toward the window, he replied, "About ten at night, I think."

An angry sigh escaped the prince and he stood up, glaring at Mike and Bastien, "Guren's shift ended well before that. And if I am correct, it should be your shift, Mike. What excuses do you have?"

The auburn haired felt sorry for the depressed guard and he pointed out, "He was sleeping next to me. It was cold."

The blond glanced at him in surprise but Obi-Wan ignored it and continued, "It is my fault that he wasn't there to take his shift. I am sorry."

He dipped his head at his last sentence. It was technically his fault if he put it that way, the boy thought guiltily. To his puzzlement, the prince shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"It is not your fault, Obi-Wan." The brunet replied, lifting the boy's head to face him, "Rather, it is my fault for not realizing it sooner. I am sorry."

The blond guard snickered from the sideline, "Stop trying to assign blames onto you, Obi-Wan. You too, Sir."

The latter glared at him that made the three of them shrank back. Obi-Wan smiled tiredly and before he could do anything, he collapsed.


	17. Planned

A.N.: Haven't updated in a while(a week, I think). Hope you enjoy this story so far! And do drop a review if you are have time. If not, happy reading! ^ ^

* * *

"Obi-Wan!" Sir Arcturus cried out as he suddenly support the full weight of his protégé, "Obi-Wan!"

The three guards rushed to his side and the agitated prince sighed in relieve as Mike informed him that the boy was merely tired. Carrying him to the bed, he tucked him in. The boy asleep looked so much like Aaron all of a sudden. The auburn haired was like a second son to him and without him knowing it, the boy had grabbed onto his heart. Even the thought of the harms coming to the boy made his heart ache. He must have grown to love the boy like a father over the past two months or so of traveling.

His thoughts suddenly traveled to the words that Jedi master had spoken. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. How dare he, commenting as of Obi-Wan was below his notice? The boy was a hundredth times more noble and sincere than him.

"When will the negotiation take place?" He turned swiftly to Guren.

"Tomorrow morning, sir." The guard replied.

"Good." Sir Arcturus nodded absently as he paced the room, "Guren, Bastien, stay with Obi-Wan. Mike, come with me."

"May I ask where you are going, sir?" Guren spoke up from beside the unconscious boy's side.

"I have something to say to a certain Jedi Master." He spoke coldly as he strode toward the door.

With equal determination, the blond guard followed his principal out the door before closing the door as gently as he could.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke, his mind refreshed and he felt at ease. He opened his eyes and scanned the room, finding Guren and Bastien by the sofa. One of them seemed to be reading Sir Arcturus's book, while the other was just glancing toward the door.

He cleared his throat softly to get their attention and sat up, "Where is Sir Arcturus?"

"He had some business so he took Mike with him and left us behind." Guren jerked to his attention and walked to the boy's side, "How are you feeling?"

The auburn haired blinked then smiled, "I feel fine."

"Good," The guard returned his smile and asked, "Do you want something to eat? I am sure they still have something left."

"What time is it?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

"Two in the afternoon." It was Bastien who supplied the answer.

"Food sounds great." The eager boy leaped off the bed and pulled on his coat, noting that his clothes weren't taken off.

Bastien opened the door for him and the auburn haired looked at him in question. The black haired holding the door gestured for him to go on.

"But we are equal, aren't we?"

The dark haired cocked his head in question, "What?"

"We are both bodyguards. You don't need to hold the door open for me." Obi-Wan explained as he moved to hold the door.

Dragging the oh-so-noble boy toward the hallway by his collar, Bastien sighed, "It is called friendship, Obi-Wan. I know we are equal, or rather, you are a class lower than us if you prefer."

"Bastien!" He complained.

Guren locked the door behind them and they headed down the hallway toward the dining room.

"Have you ever took place in a negotiation before?" He asked both of the guards.

They both nodded and Guren answered, "Yes, we have. In a matter of fact, we have attended multiple of them."

"What do bodyguards do during a negotiation?" Obi-Wan asked, hoping to learn his job before the meeting.

"Oh," Guren shrugged, "We merely stand behind our principal. One of us, probably Mike, will be the closest to him, right beside him. While the three of us will be standing two steps back. We watch any anything suspicious or that might harm our principal and prevent them from happening."

"There is that," The auburn haired frowned, "But wasn't Sir Arcturus supposed to be protecting the Queen? So as a bodyguard's bodyguard, what are we supposed to do?"

"Good point." Bastien spoke up and nodded thoughtfully, "During that scenario, one of us, usually Mike, will be part of the Queen's bodyguard while guarding Sir Arcturus at a close distance between those two. The rest of us three, well, we scout, we look, and prevent anything bad from happening."

"I see." The boy nodded thoughtfully, "So are we standing behind him?"

"No, you will be separated around the room." A familiar voice made them look up.

"Sir!" The two immediately bowed then straightened and Obi-Wan clumsily copied their examples, earning a snicker from all three guards.

The brown haired prince smiled, knowing that the boy in front of him wanted to be treated equally as the other three and he didn't push it.

"Well then, Obi-Wan." The prince paused then he thoughtfully added, "What is your full name, Obi-Wan?"

"Sir?" He frowned in confusion.  
"Your full name."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir." He said with a positive attitude, earning another round of snicker from his fellow bodyguards.

"Well then, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Sir Arcturus said with authority in his voice, "May I ask where you were heading to?"

"The dining room, sir." The auburn haired said with a small smile, "I was hoping to get something to eat."

"Did I say that you can go eat?"

The boy blinked, puzzled by what his principal said, "Pardon?"

"Did I permit you to go eat?"

"Ah, no." Obi-Wan looked down as embarrassment turned his face slightly red, "I am sorry, Sir. I will go reflect on this."

With that, he turned to walk away. Only to be grabbed by the collar of his coat by Sir Arcturus.

"I am kidding, Obi-Wan. Kidding." The tall brunet patted the boy on the head gently and was glad to see the crestfallen expression disappeared, replacing by a small smile.

"Alright," The prince stretched his shoulder slightly and turned, placing a hand on his young protégé, "Let's all go get something to eat, should we? We can discuss our positioning there."

* * *

Placing a holographic map of the room where the negotiation will take place in the center of the table they occupied, Sir Arcturus beckoned his four bodyguards to get closer. Pushing his plate away, Obi-Wan leaned in. The room was consist of the three rings of seat with a blue separation line at the center. There are four exits, one located in each corner of the rectangular room. The three rings were caved in with the first and inner ring the lowest, then the second and the highest was the third, leveling with the ground. Two parties were to occupy the seats on their side. And then, the negotiation will begin. Obi-Wan looked at the floor plan and was amused that the exits doors were larger than usual. To maintain a steady and smooth flow if an emergency happens, he thought as a sharp tap on the table jerked him to his attention.

The prince pointed toward the right side of the first ring and said, "This is my mother's section. This whole side, the first, second and third rings will be filled with senators and important figures from Cyril."

Tapping the other side, he continued, "This side, will be filled with the senators and the King from Liryc. When all are seated, the negotiation will truly begin."

Tapping the four exits sharply, he raised his head and glanced at the four of them, "Three of you will be patrolling around the exit. One other will be guarding the queen, besides me."

He made eye contact with Obi-Wan and said, "Since this will be your first time, listen to all orders from Guren and Bastien. Mike, as usual, will accompany me."

The four of them nodded solemnly and the prince continued, "The meeting will take about half a day, if not longer. I hope it wouldn't be, because my patience snaps easily. Anyways, that aside. Whatever you do, keep on high alert. I know there wouldn't really be an emergency, but there is always that slim chance. Always on high alert."

Sir Arcturus reached into his pocket, pulled out four ear pieces and handed them out, "That will be the transmitter we are using to send and receive messages from each other. Do not lose them, and just in case you did just that, stick close to someone who does have one."

"Sir," Mike spoke up with a grin, "You are scaring little Obi-Wan."

"I am not scared!" The boy shot back with a glare.

The prince just smiled, knowing that his faithful guard was trying to loosen the tension in the boy. The boy wasn't easily scared, he knew, but he was nervous alright. The way his fingers drummed on the table and biting his lips every so often.

"Tomorrow," The brunet continued and gave the boy a small smile, "do remember to proof that you are worthy of that uniform of yours."

The auburn haired looked down at the white and blue coat and smiled, "I will, Sir."

"What if he can't prove his worth?" The blond guard piped in cheerfully.

"Oh then," He grinned at the small boy, "Do get prepared to be my bodyguard for eternity."


	18. Intruders

A.N.: Sorry for the wait. Anyways, just realized that I am veering off course of my little plot rail. But anyways, all is well, just gonna fix it a bit. Now even I don't know what is gonna happen next...

* * *

Obi-Wan paced back and forth between the north and east exits, watching out for any troubles while keeping an eye on his principal and the queen. He knew that the queen will be safe, for his former Master Qui-Gon was right by her side, listening in on the negotiation while taking in his surrounding with pulses of the Force. He could feel it, the touch of the Force as it swept across the room, pausing just ever so slightly on him before speeding away. Ignoring it, he continued pacing.

"Obi-Wan, how is your side?" Guren asked through the ear piece.

The auburn haired adjusted it slightly to hear better and answered, "All clear. You?"

He was answered by a chuckle, "I am bored to death. Alright, Guren out."

It went silent after that. The boy looked up just in time for the said guard to wink at him from the east exit. He smiled back, knowing that the guard was trying to loosen the tension he had built inside him. The auburn haired had tried his best to release the tension into the Force but he just couldn't it lingered around him like a dark cloud. He had slowly registered it as his 'I have a bad feeling about this'. The boy chuckled slightly at that. He did not know how many time he had uttered that in his lifetime, thought it always ended with him in the healer's ward and a two-hour mission concluding with the council. Obi-Wan sighed. He wasn't a Jedi anymore, so this time, it will be different. Hopefully. He added as he sidestepped to avoid a rushing senator to pass him, nearly sending them both flying in the process.

"Obi-Wan, Guren, Bastien." Sir Arcturus's voice interrupted his thoughts and he jerked to attention, noticing by the sudden fumbling sound from the piece that the other guards were paying attention too, "I have just received a rather…disturbing news from the security. It seemed to me that a group of unidentified people had just broke in. The security center informed that they are closed to this room from the south exit. I want one of you to check it out and put them under restraints. The guard will be with you shortly so don't be rash. The other two, please remain on high alert and return to your patrolling station. You will have to take the third person's area as well. Remember, do not let anyone into this room at any point. Anyone know well enough that once this negotiation had started, they have to keep out. The information of the intruders had not been broadcast, so I want you to keep everything minimized and under control."

Through the earpiece, they heard a question in the background from the Jedi Master and the prince mumbled something negative in reply.

"Master Jinn is starting to suspect something. I do not want him to be involved in this since it is my home country. Whoever is going, remember, don't be rash. I am not going to choose anyone this time for you can come up with a better decision. Be safe and return shortly."

"Yes, sir." The three of them echoed and the prince's end went silent.

The three guards met near the south exit, all the while keeping an eye on the room, "Alright, who will go?"

"Guren, you should go." Obi-Wan pointed out, "You are quick."

To his surprise, the guard shook his head, "No, I can't go. I have to remain here and Sir Arcturus knows that. I am the second important guard if something went…wrong on Mike. Bastien is the database so he can be spared."

The said guard shot him a glare that was returned by a small smile, "I will go. I am pretty sure they will be at my mercy very soon."

The Force pulsed around him, warning him of the intruders that were somewhere in the palace. I know, he told the Force before returning to the conversation in front.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The auburn haired told them and they both responded with a slight raise of their eyebrow.

"You don't say."

"I will go." Obi-Wan offered.

As soon as he said that, he felt encouragement from the Force and he smiled. The two guards were a different matter.

They started protesting, "No, we can't let you go. You are still new to this. Sir Arcturus will kill us if something happens."

"It won't be dangerous." The auburn haired rolled his eyes, "Besides, I am trained in the Jedi art and I have the Force as my ally."

"Oh, the oh-so-mighty force." Bastien sighed.

"Trust me," The boy said earnestly, "I can do this."

"Alright, alright." The database groaned, "Stop whining with such enthusiasm, Obi-Wan. I get it. You are going, okay?"

"I am going to give you an hour to solve that problem," Guren informed him as he made his way back to his patrol station, "If you don't come back by then, I am going to go look for you. And tell Sir Arcturus."

Obi-Wan grinned, "Thanks, Guren."

With that, he pushed open the exit door and ran out. The door closed softly behind him.

* * *

Qui-Gon sat by the Queen's side as she spoke of the peace she wanted between the twin planets. He was amazed of how calm and composed the elegant queen had remained so far, giving no sign of nervousness even when her negotiating target was something larger than her, literally. Across the small space between the two stands, her voice rang out clear. As much as he was interested in the politics, which was a first, he turned his attention back to his main job, security. The prince was doing his job well, acting like a guard both in and out. His expressions told him that he was paying attention to the speech, thought the large Jedi knew that he wasn't, instead, he was scanning the close by areas without moving much of his head or eyes.

A sudden movement from the prince jerked him to attention and he spared a glance toward him. The tall brunet was speaking into his ear piece, clearly giving directions. The blond guard beside him seemed to be listening intensely at his ear piece as well.

"Obi-Wan…" The words reached his ears, "…Security…"

The rest were drowned out by the sudden increase of volumes from both sides of the negotiations. Obi-Wan…He frowned. What happened? He watched as the prince continued his message. The words security came up a few more times and he knew that it wasn't just anything normal. He was feeling agitated and irritated for being left out.

"What is it? Did something happened?" He leaned over and asked, not wanting to disrupt the queen.

The prince looked up and replied, "Nothing. I just asked my guards to form a tighter security."

"Oh." Clearly unconvinced, but the large Jedi sat back nonetheless.

The Force tugged him gently and he looked upward at the floor level. His eyes widened in surprise as he caught his former apprentice running out the south exit. For a moment, panic from nowhere ceased him then he released it. He probably needed to check on something. His eyes swept the other two guards by the floor level and watched as they went back to their stations and enlarged it to cover what must have been Obi-Wan's section. The Force once again tugged him toward the direction where his apprentice had gone, as if urging for him to follow the boy. He shook his head, irritated and cleared it before turning back to the negotiation. The boy wasn't his padawan anymore. He wasn't his responsibility. But he couldn't ignore the stab of panic he had felt earlier. Was it a warning from the Force? Was something bad going to happen to Obi-Wan? Fears started to creep in and he shook it away with difficulties. Even though the boy wasn't his padawan anymore, he trusted him enough to handle any situations. He will do just fine. He sent reassurance to himself.

How wrong he was.

A second later, the prince stood up in a sudden that his chair toppled backward, earning several angry remarks from people behind him. Though the prince was clearly not in the mood to mind them.

"Obi-Wan!" The prince cried.

Even though the sounds were drowned by the arguments and the talking in the room, Qui-Gon could hear it almost as if the prince was right beside him.

"Obi-Wan!"

A sudden flurry of panic and gut-twisting feeling reached him. At the same time, the Force slammed into him, sending him warnings and flashing alerts. The place where their bond had been cut off suddenly fluttered in pain. He felt a sudden gash in his stomach and reassured himself that he wasn't hurt after looking down and placing a hand over it to make sure.

"Oh Force, Obi-Wan!" He gasped in horror as the pain intensified.

He had never been in this much pain before. Nothing could have prepared him for the pain he was receiving from his former padawan. How much pain was the boy in if this was only parts of it, transmitting down a broken bond that was silent for over two months?

Both men leaped out of their chair and after a short apology to the queen and anyone who cared enough, and left the floor and headed toward the south exit. Qui-Gon couldn't explain what happened, though even through their snapped bond he could feel the tremendous amount of pain the boy was feeling right now. Pushing away the pain, he ran, hoping that he wasn't too late to save the boy he had once called a son.

* * *

 **Thanks for the review I have received! I know, I am just being too lazy to write any replies. But anyways.**


	19. Unexpected

A.N.: Me is back. Thanks for the reviews(was there any? Oh well, doesn't matter) and the followers(There was definitely one! ^ ^ ) I really appreciated it!

* * *

Obi-Wan trotted down the hallway, hiding every so often whenever a person appeared over a corner. He was taunted and nervous, the Force swirling unnecessarily beside him. Sir Arcturus had told him that the intruders were near the south exit, he looked around and sighed, wishing he had asked for more details. Relying and trusting only on the Force, he continued, moving steadily down the hall and letting no one escape his vision without a thorough inspection.

The hallway was almost empty except occasional servants hurrying here and there, getting food and beverages for the guests staying. He walked with purpose, hoping to not attract attention from unnecessary source but rather from the intruders. He straightened up and tried to act like a random guard patrolling the area, his eyes sweeping back and forth to allow the intruders no way to get passed.

The Force sent him warnings of people, five of them, behind the next corner and he smiled. It had worked. Sending the Force to probe them, he realized that they were, indeed, peeking over the wall to look his way. Hiding the grin that was spreading wider, he strode right up to the wall, feeling all five of them tensed and ready to club him, before turning back and patrolled back down. That moves will make the intruders relax, while agitated at the same time. They were undoubtedly trying to sneak into the room where the negotiation is taking place and causing who knows what ruckuses. Sending the Force deeper into the five of them, he searched for their weapons. All of them were armed with a blaster and a Vibro-blade, and one of them with a small pack of explosives. Obi-Wan smiled slightly in relieve. At least they weren't planning to bomb the whole palace down, just the meeting. They were probably against the peace and the treaty content between the two planets. He himself haven't read it yet, so he wasn't sure if they were just or not. He shrugged, not his business. His priority is the safety of the queen and his principals.

"How are things going at your end?" Guren asked through his ear piece.

He coughed slightly, "Everything is fine. It is quiet. I don't even know why I am supposed to be stationed here. Maybe it is because I am useless?"

Guren caught his meaning and chuckled, "Yes, of course, you are."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The auburn haired grumbled and the line went silent once more with a click.

The conversation had served his purpose. The intruders would think of him as weak and an easy target. He grinned, his face was hidden so that five of them won't see it. Time for a small surprise. He flexed his wrist experimentally. His hands dropping slightly to his belt, reaching for a weapon without being seen. Then he paled. Oh, Sith… He had forgotten to bring a weapon with him. Great, his day just couldn't get any better.

He cursed inwardly. Well, he will just have to depend on the Force and the blasters his enemies have, hoping that he could at least get one of them, if not adding a blade to the deal as well.

A polite cough interrupted his brooding and he turned around in alert. One of the five had walked up to him. Obi-Wan took in the man's appearance. He was wearing an orange and white jacket, black pants, and leathered boots.

"Who are you?" Acting like a guard, the auburn haired asked. His voice was full of what he hoped was supreme-ness and not fake bravery.

"I am kind of lost here." The man said, his hand scratching his hair and falling back to his side. Though Obi-Wan did not miss it as the man reached for his weapon but he pretended to not to nonetheless, "Will you mind showing me the way to the negotiation room? I was late to the meeting. There was a big air traffic jam and I couldn't get here on time."

Playing along with the man, Obi-Wan produced a holographic sheet and scrolled through it as if he mean it and looked up once more, "Five of the members hadn't arrived yet. Are you possibly one of them?"

"Yes, of course." The man agreed, his eyes telling the auburn haired that he was glad of the information.

"Do you possibly know any other four?" He pressed innocently.

The man was deciding for a moment then he nodded, "Yes, in a matter of fact, we arrived together."

The remaining four stepped out of the corner and stood by the man. They all wore a business suit. They were prepared, Obi-Wan thought absently and forced a smile on his face. And they were big, he realized. They will outnumber him in a fight, and even just in size. Backing off slightly for they were intimidating him, he realized that that was part of his intention.

"What is your name?" Obi-Wan asked, stammering slightly as he was unable to mask his nervousness.

The man in front of him smiled slightly, catching his emotions and answered, "Kain Wyera, the representative from Lyric."

"Excuse me," The auburn haired said, knowing that his acting will have to come to an end, "But there aren't any K-"

He had expected the man to unsheathe his knife and slashed at him and he dodged just in time to see the knife striking the air where his head was a moment ago. He lept back slightly and landed on his feet silently. The five of them had abandoned their business attires, revealing the same orange and white coat the man was wearing. All of them had a blaster ready in his hand.

"There aren't any Kain Wyera." The boy completed his sentence with a smile, "May I please ask you five to leave?"

"Shut up, kid." One of the men said, pointing the blaster at him casually, "If you value your life, you will take us to the room quietly, without alarming anyone."

"Oh, but it is protocol. I cannot let you in after the meeting has started." Obi-Wan confessed, putting away the holographic screen, "I am afraid you will have to go to the security section, have your weapons stored away and ask them for entrance. I am sure if your role is important enough they will let you in."

The leader, who had said his name was Kain, threw the knife at him with alarmingly fast speed. He dodged easily and the blade whooshed passed his ear.

"I am sorry sir. But it is necessary to have your weapons removed before coming to the meeting unless you are a bodyguard or a guard."

Kain strode forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He growled in his face, "Don't kid with me. You will lead us quietly, or you die. Understand?"

"It is protocol, sir." The auburn haired continued, letting a hint of humor seeped into his voice, "I am afraid I will have to call the security if you don't get your weapons removed."

The leader raised his foot to kick him. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that he was caught in the grip of the man. He squirmed at the last minute, and the foot narrowly missed his center but it met the side. There was a moment of pain before he let the Force trickle into the bruise that was undoubtedly forming.

"To hell with it!" The man threw him back onto the ground and he rolled away before coming to his feet with a groan, "You listen, boy. I don't normally kill people, children less, I am only doing this for the best of my country."

"Then will you mind telling me your plan? I will see if it interferes with my job or not. If not, I will let you go. If yes, then I am afraid I will have you to leave."

"You don't understand, boy." The man's voice slowly turned into a husky whisper, his voice full of fear for something Obi-Wan didn't know. But it was plain to see that it wasn't something small, "I am not the leader. There is another boss. If we don't do as he pleases, we will die. So please, let us go."

"I am a guard." The boy replied honestly, rubbing his side absently, "I do the best for my princi-my queen and nothing else."

"Please." The man gripped his shoulder, his earlier demeanor disappeared all of a sudden as his eyes widened at something behind the boy, "Just do as you are told and we will all survive."

"I a-" He began.

Then he cried out, his mid-section flaring in the sudden pain. Whatever it was, it was burning his inside, leaving a gaping hole. He was stunned for a moment then the pain intensified. It hurts, he thought as his conscious started to fade, bits by bits. The Force pulsed around him and he grabbed it desperately, trying to heal the wound. He screamed as it got worse. He was slowly lifted off the ground. Glancing down through the red haze, he thought he saw a glowing rod of red sticking out of his stomach and slowly cutting outward. Then he felt the stickiness of the blood, his blood, pouring out maddeningly fast out of the wound and soaking his white trouser. It was cold at first, then hot, then searing hot until he couldn't bear it anymore. His scream grew only louder by the second until it slowly died off as he was out of energy. It came out as gasps that couldn't speak of the pain he was feeling. The rod was pulled back outside and he slumped forward. Then the rod came once again, slicing right into the hole that was created and pushing leftwards. He screamed weakly. All the while his hands reaching out, trying to stop the attacks from behind.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The man behind him said with a sickly sweet tone, "A guard refusing entrance to such important people? How ugly and sad. Your end, I might say, is unfittingly fast for someone like you."

"S…St-o-p…." Obi-Wan gasped weakly but the pain only worsened by the minute until he couldn't bear it anymore. But unconscious just won't come.

The man withdrew his weapon and deactivated it with a buzz. Through his muddied conscious, he couldn't register what he had just heard, though it sounded similar. Reaching out, he grabbed onto the Force, willing it to push the attacker away with his last ounce of strength. The Force responded to his call though it only rippled, expressing his remaining amount of strength.

"Oh, big surprise. We have an almighty Jedi here." The man laughed, placing his boot casually on the wound.

Obi-Wan gasped, his hand fumbling though he no longer had the energy to move. Everything hurts, he realized dimly. How he wished it could just end here. End the suffering, he begged. Please.

"Oh sure." He didn't realize that he had spoken that out loud until the man responded, raising his glowing blade once again out of the corner of his eyes, "I suppose this dying wish of yours should be granted by me."

With that, the blade plumed down and he knew no more as the warm Force welcomed him.

 _I am sorry._ He thought silently as he faded.

 _No! Obi-Wan! Don't give up!_

* * *

 _Phew, another chapter is finished. Next update will probably be either tomorrow or the middle of next week._


	20. Fulfilled

A.N.: SITH SPIT! This chapter is officially over 3000 words...Gah...Anyways, without any further do, I present to you, Chapter 20:

* * *

"Guren, where is his-" Arcturus said into his ear piece, trying to be as calmly as he could but failing.

"Turn at the section intersection." The guard replied. His tone closed to hysterical but neither of them paid any attention to it.

"Guard the queen and leave this to me." The prince said as he raced down the hallway. "Yes, sir."

The tall brunet turned toward his companion, the Jedi Master with dismay. Why in the whole blasted world is this particular person coming with him? But no matter, he turned toward the situation at hand, Obi-Wan came first, then everything else. The intruders weren't just any intruders. They were armed and beyond dangerous if they managed to harm Obi-Wan. He glanced down toward his belt and noticed the second vibro-blade. He cursed out loud. The boy didn't have a weapon with him. He had forgotten to give issue on to him. How careless could he have got?

Arcturus turned at the intersection and the Jedi Master followed suit, not missing a beat. It was as if he knew where the boy was. He looked forward and his blood ran cold at what he saw. His gaze focused solemnly on the boy, hanging with a jedi saber stuck in him. He watched as the boy slowly tumbled onto the ground upon release. He was furious. Red haze covered his vision. He couldn't think of anything else other than the scene in front of him.

"Obi-Wan!" He screamed. The distance between them seemed to be stretching and he was further away. He couldn't reach the boy in time as the saber descended a second time. He heard the weak scream as the boy jerked in pain. His heart constricted with it. He felt as if it was shattered to a billion pieces, "Obi-Wan!"

The boy couldn't hear him from the distance or he was in too much pain to. He watched as he run, that the boy whispered something out of the corner of his mouth _. End the suffering, please._ He made out the words. _No! Obi-Wan! Don't give up!_ He cried. The Jedi holding the saber just smiled and brought it up to his head. Then it came down swiftly.

He faltered momentarily, his eyes closed. He couldn't bear to see the life escaping the boy. He couldn't watch as the glowing rod made contact with the auburn haired. He couldn't do anything. Suddenly, he felt the tingling sense as the Jedi Master Force pushed. He opened his eyes in surprise. The saber was pushed out of the man's grip, landing a few meters away before rolling to a stop.

The man turned with a mild look of surprise on his face, "Oh, we have two other visitors. How unpleasant."

"What did you do to him?" The Jedi Master besides him said, his teeth gritted in anger. The prince had never seen the master this angry, "What did you do?!"

The man shrugged easily and picked up his saber, "Well, he was blocking the way of my minions. So I made way for them. But now I see that you two are here, I should just leave him in your care and go do my business. I have wasted enough time as it is." The man powered his light saber off and clipped it to his belt before letting his black coat cover it neatly, "I will take my leave. Have a nice day."

With that, the man headed off with a smug smile on his face. The five men besides the fallen boy spared a glance toward the boy before nervously following their boss away.

"Stop!" The Jedi Master shouted to the figures but they didn't listen. And soon, they disappeared down the hallway, "Blast this. I will follow them."

Arcturus ran toward Obi-Wan and crashed to his knees beside him, ignoring the comment. A pool of blood had already stained the blue carpet. He grimaced as he saw the wound created. He gently lifted the boy and tried his best to not stretch the wound. The prince knew that it was important to not lose his cool.

"Obi-Wan?" He called gently and softly as he covered the wound with his hand to stop the bleeding, "Hey, you alright?"

"Let me see to the wound." The Jedi Master demanded, deciding against to follow them. The prince wanted to reject his offer but he saw the fearful and guilt-stricken expression on the man's face, he relented and cradled the boy's head on his laps before lying him down on the floor, "Don't move him too much."

The Jedi Master nodded and placed his hand on the wound, trying to heal the boy with the Force. Arcturus turned to the pale face of his protégé, "I am sorry. I have failed you."

The boy's eyelids fluttered, to his surprise and he spoke, "I…am… s..ry." The prince soothed the boy, "It is alright. Don't talk. Rest. You will be fine."

But he knew that the boy wasn't. He had loosed too much blood already. He turned toward the Master, who was trying his best to send healing currents to the boy. The prince could sense the pain radiating from the auburn haired and he bit his lips.

"I am dying, am I right?" The boy asked quietly, his voice surprisingly steady and calm.

"No, you are not." Arcturus said quietly, reassuring more to himself than the boy. Obi-Wan shook his head and continued, his voice laced with pain, "It is alright. I accept that. I don't mind."

He was about to open his mouth to object but the Jedi Master beat him to it, "Don't you dare dying, Obi-Wan." The boy's half lidded eyes widened slightly at the voice, "M..Master J..n?"

"Don't you dare die on me," The man said as he focused on healing, "Or I won't forgive you."

The boy shook his head slightly and the prince could felt the life energy seeping away from the boy, "I…am okay…I don't need to be forgiven." The prince clutched the boy tightly, "Don't talk." He could see that it took all of the boy's strength just to nod.

Despised his warning, the boy opened his mouth and he had to lean in to hear it, "Say, if I die-"

The rest were interrupted as the ground shook from an explosion. Arcturus glanced up and cursed, "Blast them." He looked back at the boy and toward the room. He couldn't leave, or Obi-Wan might just die. He couldn't choose.

The Jedi Master spared one last glance at the fallen boy and got up slowly, "I will go check on them, you stay here. I will be back soon."

The prince nodded and placed his own hand on the wound, "Alright."

As soon as the Jedi was gone, another explosion racked the building. Debris began raining down from the ceiling. The prince took his coat off and covered the boy with it before bending over him to prevent the debris from falling onto the boy. He promised himself that after a few minutes, when everything stop shaking, he will move the boy out. He winced as a rock cut his arm and bent lower until his face was right next to the boy's. He could sense the breathing of the boy getting slower and weaker by the moment. Fear gripped his heart. Where is that Jedi Master? He glanced toward the direction the man had gone, worrying about his mother and the three guards he had left behind. Hopefully they have gotten away successfully.

"Sir Arcturus?" Guren's voice issued through his ear piece worryingly, "Where are you?"

"I am a few hallways down the South Exit." The prince replied, "What about you three and mother?"

"We can't locate the queen," Came the near hysterical reply, "After the explosions, the room nearly caved in. The three of us are together with Master Qui-Gon Jinn but we can't find the queen."  
"Mother?" He exclaimed then calmed his breathing, "She might have been escorted out already."

"No, we have talked to all the guards. None of us have seen her." The guard said, shouting over the noise, "What should we do?"

A moment of silence, then the prince answered, "Go search for him along with the rest of the guard. But be safe. Don't risk yourself for anything unnecessary."

Came the question after a moment of statics, "Where is Obi-Wan?"

"I am with him, don't worry." He reassured them, knowing that making them worry will achieve no results, "Get my mother out safely then meet me near the transport. Remember, the safety of the queen and the citizens come first."

"Yes, sir."

The line went dead as another tremor rocked the palace. Arcturus glanced toward the direction of the room worryingly. Mother…As much as he wanted to go look for her, he couldn't leave Obi-Wan here. He will die surely. The boy's breathing had slowed down considerably.

"Sir Arct..ur...us," The boy breathed softly and the prince turned toward him in question, concern evident on his face, "Go…find the queen… Leave me…" He realized with shock that the boy had heard the conversation from his ear piece.

Arcturus shook his head, "I can't leave you. You are going to die."

The boy chuckled and fresh blood trickled out of his mouth, "Going…to die…anyways…Leave…me. Go...save her… Your job." The boy gave his hand a very soft squeeze and gestured for him to go with his eyes, "I will…stay here…come back…when you done."

Tears trailed down his face and he squeezed his eyes shut. Bowing his head, his forehead touched the boy's cold ones, "Obi-Wan…" The dying boy urged him once more to go. Standing up slowly, he looked away, unable to believe the decision he was making, "You will stay here, promise me? Hold on until I come back?"

The boy nodded slowly with a smile. The prince backed away a few steps and ran toward the room, tears trailing down his face unrestrainable. He knew that that would be the last time he will ever see the boy.

* * *

Obi-Wan watched as the prince, his principal, disappeared down the hallway and emitted a small sigh of relieve. He didn't have long, he know. The gaping hole in his stomach proved a lot about it. He could feel himself dying and the Force welcoming him. He shook his head. He had promised the prince that he will stay alive until then. Placing his trembling hand on his wound, he tried to heal it on his own. To his surprise, his connection to the Force was still steadily strong. The pain had been numbed thanks to Master Jinn. He smiled. Right, he had promised that he won't die on that man either. How troublesome. He looked up just in time to blast away a small chuck of rocks that had fell from the sky. He will get up after a moment of rest. He couldn't be a proper guard if he wasn't by his principal's side. Pushing himself up, he sat down. He nearly cried out in pain. Looking away from the wound, he hurriedly draped the prince's coat over him and stood up. He was unsteady on his feet and he didn't know how in the Sith hell he was still alive. But he was thankful to the Force for that. He edged slowly toward the room with his hands trailing the wall to steady him and guide him. The Queen…is still in the room, he could feel it. The special signature around the woman was in the negotiation room. Placing a hand over his throbbing wound, he walked on slowly. He could locate the queen, then he will get out of the palace.

He arrived in front of the exit and pushed it open with great difficulties. The room was indeed, like Guren had said, caved in. Large sizes of the wall above had been destroyed and the three rings seat were destroyed by large stone chucks. He could see a gaping hole above the room. He looked around. Everyone had been evacuated and it was clear. He sighed softly at their carelessness and headed down the ramp slowly and unsteadily. The queen's signature glowed brighter in his minds eyes as he edged closer toward a particular large piece of debris. He heard grunting and the stone shifting slightly. He raised an eyebrow. Was there someone else down here?

"Your Majesty…Are you alright still?" He heard a man asked and the stone shifted once again. He could make out two shapes, two men supporting the stone while a third one, the queen lying on the ground.

He hurriedly sped up and kneel down painfully in front of the lifted rock. The two men were trying their best to support the large chuck while the Queen was trying to get herself out of it. But her legs were stuck under another piece of rock.

"Your Majesty," Obi-Wan said softly to get the three's attention, "Are you alright?"

"Boy, aren't you…" The man gritted his teeth as he shifted the rock one more, "The prince's bodyguard?"

"Yes, I am." The boy nodded, "They have evacuated safely, no worries."

The two men nodded and grunted once again, "Get Her Majesty out of here, will you, boy?" Obi-Wan shook his head, "I can't move right now or I will rupture my wound even further. I will support the rock so will you get her out?"

The second men frowned, "How will you support this rock?"

The auburn haired just smiled and lifted his head, stretching his palm and manipulate the Force to lift the rock. It put strains on him and he knew it. He coughed and said, "Hurry, I can't support this for too long."

The two men nodded without arguments and hurriedly lifted the rock that was pinning the queen's legs down. He felt wetness and knew that his wound had reopened once more. He pressed a hand onto his mid-section, only causing the blood to seep onto the white coat he borrowed from the prince, "Hurry!"

The rock was lifted away and the two men carried the queen out from under the rock. They nodded to him and he released the rock, nearly collapsing. One of them hurried to him and helped him to stand up.

"You are a Jedi." He stated with mild surprise, "Thank you very much."

The boy shook his head weakly as he pressed his wound, "I am not a Jedi. I was a Jedi."

The man merely shrugged then his eyes widened at the blood, "How badly are you wounded? Let me see?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "It is fine. I have got it under control." The man didn't believe him, "Can you walk on your own?"

The auburn haired nodded and tried to limp away. He cried out in pain and nearly fell if not for the man beside him, "Clearly not." The man wound his arm around his neck and an arm around his waist, "Let's get out of here. This room will collapse completely any seconds."

As if on cue, a small chuck of rock landed nearby and Obi-Wan chuckled softly. The man spared him a glance and they limped away with the first man carrying the queen on his back and the second supporting the boy.

"My name is Mark Kasic and he is Len Nowenth." The man said as he watched the boy nodding off worryingly, "How about you?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." The boy said weakly, feeling his consciousness slipping away from him.

"You can't sleep." The man said patiently as he shook the boy, "If you sleep, you will never wake up."

"It…does not matter." Obi-Wan said with a smile, "I have fulfilled my duty. It is time for me to rest."

"You haven't receive the thank you from Her Majesty yet." The man winked, trying to lighten up the mood, "I am sure she will invite you to a banquet. Banquet here are really nice, you know. I am sure they-"

"Mark!" The first man called out, turning back, "Where are we going now?"

Obi-Wan looked around and took in their surrounding before speaking up, "We are going out of the palace." The two men turned to him, "The Prince said that everyone are to evacuate to the central square outside of the palace. We are to meet him near the transport."

Just talking snagged the strength out of him and Mark hurriedly righted him again, "Alright. Thank you." The boy just nodded before falling in silence once again.

"As I was saying," The man continued his blabbering, "The banquet here are really nice. Every year during the Queen's birthday, all the representatives were invited to one. The food there are just so wonderful, from simple to rich. They have all kinds there." He talked on and on, momentarily lost in his thoughts until he realized that the boy had become a dead weight.

He stopped and shook the boy, "Hey, boy. Are you still alive?"

He received no response and he called out to Len to stop before placing the boy gently on the floor to check out his wound. He gasped as he saw the hole on the boy. Blood had clogged around it but the shirt and the coat were stained dark red. He was dying, he realized. The boy was dying right in front of him. Len helped him to get the boy on his back and they sped up, knowing that neither of the two, the queen and the boy, will survive much longer. The boy's breathing was indeed getting weaker until he had to strain to feel it.

Soon, they were out of the palace. True to the boy's words, all the representatives had been evacuated to the central square. He searched for the transport the boy had mentioned and his gaze landed on the trading company's transport, owned by the prince himself. He hurriedly walked toward them with Len in front. He couldn't hear the boy's breathing anymore and only the very weak and soft beats of his heart told him that the boy was alive and not dead.

From a distance, he made out the shape of seven people. Two of them wore the guard uniforms from the castle, three of them were the prince's bodyguard, one was the Jedi and the last one was the Prince, striding toward them. Not at them but toward the direction of the palace. He watched as the Prince's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the queen in Len's arms. The prince ran toward them in a hurry.

Mark was about to inform the prince of the current situation when he felt nothing. Literally nothing. He felt coldness all of a sudden.

The boy was not breathing nor his heart beating anymore. He couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The boy…had died.


	21. Things Unsaid

_A.N.: Sith... I guess I was just really agitated and jumpy when I am not writing this story...or writing any stories. So I decided that I should work on this._

* * *

 _Mark was about to inform the prince of the current situation when he felt nothing. Literally nothing. The boy was not breathing nor his heart beating anymore. He couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't, no matter how hard he tried. The boy…had died._

"Boy?" He asked carefully, shaking the boy gently, "Obi-Wan?"

The prince came closer, his eyes fixing solemnly on the queen in Len's arms and the representative holding the queen, "How is my mother? Is she hurt? Is she alright?"

Len hurriedly reassured the agitated prince, "She is fine. Her legs were trapped under a fallen debris but with the help of your-"

The prince interrupted him worryingly, "Trapped? We have to send her to a healer now. If we don't…"

The representative bobbled his head, "Yes, of course." But the man made no move of going anywhere. The tall brunet stared at him when the representative still didn't budge as if waiting for his chance to speak, "What are you waiting for?"

"I will be going, but I just wanted to tell you something else," Len said, shifting the queen slightly in his arms and spared a glance at Mark, "We have found another boy as well. He was the one who helped the queen to get out. He was hurt badly. He said that-"

"The Queen is the most important right now," Prince Arcturus ordered sternly and angrily, "I don't care about any boys. I will go congratulate him later if you want. But tight now, the queen is my top priority."

The representative hurriedly hobbled off, leaving Mark and the boy on his back standing a few meters away from the prince. The prince still hadn't noticed them yet but Mark saw that the prince was relieved after seeing the queen safe and sound. Not completely unharmed but at least alive. He wanted to tell the prince about the boy on his back but he swallowed it back. Clearly, Prince Arcturus didn't care a thing about the boy judging by their conversation. Turning over his shoulder slightly, he watched the boy slept. Though he knew that the auburn haired wasn't sleeping, he was dead. Shifting the boy in a more comfortable position, he set off to the temporary hospital tents. The boy was a Jedi after all. Were Jedi supposed to be immortal and invincible? Of course they are, he told himself though the taste of the lie lingered in his mouth bitterly.

Even though he had only got to know the boy for a merely fifteen standard minutes, he had taken a liking to him. There was an untouched ball of light and pure kindness in the boy that was rare among the galaxy. The boy wasn't tainted like so many others including him. He was still pure.

He walked toward the tent, hoping that they will have a way to revive the boy. He shook his head, no, not revive. To heal the boy. The boy wasn't dead, he was just…resting for now.

* * *

"I am sorry, Representative…." The doctor hesitated as he shook his head, letting go of the boy's slack wrist.

"Mark." He offered.

"I am sorry, Representative Mark," The doctor swallowed and continued softly, "I am afraid he is dead."

Even though he knew what was coming, he couldn't keep the shock out of his expressions. Maybe he had lied so well that he himself had believed in it or maybe it was something else, but he couldn't believe that the boy is dead.

"Doctor," He began slowly, "He is alive. He is just resting."

"Representative Mark," The black haired doctor placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "He is dead. You will have to accept it."

"I already did." He said softly, turning to look at the boy before glancing pleadingly at the doctor, "But he is a Jedi! Jedi won't die that easily. Can't you heal him?"

The black haired gave a start as he heard the word 'Jedi' but he shook his head nonetheless, "I am sorry, but Jedi are human as well. They can die. I understand your sorrow for I have seen too many in my life. He must be important to you. Is he your son?"

"No," Mark shook his head, "I met him fifteen minutes ago. He saved the queen. At the cost of his life."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise before he continued in his gentle tone, "I am glad to hear that, Representative Mark. I really am. He was a bright lad, I am sure. Then we should laid him to peace. That will be what he wanted."

 _"You can't sleep. If you sleep, you will never wake up."_

 _"It…does not matter. I have fulfilled my duty. It is time for me to rest."_

He jerked slightly as if he was slapped. The boy had said that his duty was fulfilled and he wanted to rest. Forever. Was it just a momentarily and out of mind muttering, or was it the honest truth? He didn't know and he couldn't decide either for the boy.

Turning one last time pleadingly to the doctor, he asked, "Can you bandage him? I will come back soon. I will find a way to heal him."

The doctor merely shook his head sadly but he replied, "Alright. I will do it. But if you don't come back soon his body will rot away."

He flinched at that, "Don't worry, I will be back."

With that, he fled the room, leaving the dead, no, asleep boy in the tent and raised toward the transport. Distantly, he could make out the shape of the Prince and the Jedi. The Jedi was what he wanted. The boy, Obi-Wan was a Jedi as well. Maybe Jedi could heal each other better. Maybe the boy will have a chance. He sprinted faster toward the silver transport. He closed in and slowed down to a walk to calm himself and his breathing.

As he walked closer, he could see that the prince and his guards were having an argument. The guards were closed to shouting and he could see traces of tears in their eyes. The prince was just shaking his head. The handsome brunet was turned away for him so he couldn't see his expression. Judging by the way his shoulder was tensed and his fists were curled, he was angry.

"Excuse me, Your Highness?" He interrupted them politely and bowed.

"Yes…?" The Prince asked.

"Mark, your highness. My name is Mark." He supplied.

"Yes, Mark?" The prince turned to him, slightly irritated for the interruption.

"May I talk to the Jedi?" Mark asked politely, not wanting to offend the future king of Cyril.

"Then why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be asking him?" The prince glared at him before turning back to his guards.

"Yes, of course. Sorry for wasting your time." He bowed once again and hurried to the Jedi hidden in the shadow of the transport.

The large Jedi had listened to their conversation and his gaze landed on the representative hurrying toward him. Uncrossing his arms, he greeted the man with a respectful nod of his head, "How may I help you?"

Mark breathed a sigh of relief then he turned serious, "Are Jedi immortal, ah…"

"Jinn," The Jedi smiled, "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Yes," He bobbled his head, "Are Jedi immortal, Master Jinn?"

Master Jinn gave him a funny look before chuckling softly, "What gave you that idea? Jedi aren't immortal. We merge into the Force when it is time." Seeing his confused look, the brown haired Jedi quickly explained it by rephrasing what he said, "We all die when it is time. We are still human after all."

"Yes, that's true." He insisted, "But are Jedi able to be revived from the dead? Aren't there something you can do to revive, I mean, heal them? There must be something you can do!" He was beyond desperate and he knew that it was showing on both his tone and his face, "There has to be something you can do!"

The Jedi placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and shook his head, "Someone dear to you have passed away, I presume? We all have our due dates. I am sorry to hear your loss. What was his name? I can pray for him if you want me to. The Force work in a mysterious way and maybe they could hear us through the Force."

Mark swallowed, ignoring what the Jedi had just said, "But can't you do something?"

"I am afraid I can't." The Jedi said gently and turned to walk away, "You will have to get over it. It will take time, but you will. I am sorry that I couldn't be of any help."

"Wait!" He called desperately, "Do you know a boy named Obi-Wan?"

Master Jinn froze in his step and turned sharply at that, "What did you say?"

"A boy named Obi-Wan." He repeated with a glimmer of hope in his eyes, "Do you know him?"

The master walked back and clapped his hand on the representative's shoulder, gripping it tightly with his hand "Yes, I do. Where is he?"

"You know him?" Mark's eyes widened with relief evident in it, hoping against hope that this Jedi can help the de—dying boy.

"I do. Where is he? Why wasn't he with the Prince?" The man leaned in closer, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, but it had no effect on Mark.

The representative looked into the man's dark brown eyes and pled, "He is dead, Master Jedi. Please help him. Please. I beg of you. Please."

* * *

What?" Qui-Gon was shocked.

"He is dead, Master Jedi. Please help him." The worried representative pled in front of him, "Please, do your Jedi thing and revive him. I beg of you."

He slowly backed away in horror, "You are lying. He can't be dead. The wound he received couldn't have killed him that fast. The Prince said he was going back for him. He said so himself." Then the realization of the tone of the words the prince had said drawn on him and his face paled, "Impossible, impossible. He couldn't have abandoned him."

Turning blindly toward the Prince, he grabbed the tall brunet's arm, "How could you?" He choked, "You said Obi-Wan was stilled alive when you left. But he is dead! He is dead!"

The Prince turned toward him, not registering his words. The retort he had for his guards died on his lips after a moment, "He is dead? How?"

"You abandoned him!" Qui-Gon nearly screamed, "You abandoned him! You said you were going back for him. If that's the truth, then why are you still here?"

"He said he will hold on until I come back. He said so himself." The Prince said slowly, each word hitting the Jedi right in the heart, "But I know that he won't survive that."

"If you have gone back there after you couldn't find the queen, he would have survived!" One of the guards, the blond one cried, "Maybe he could have held on until then. You left him at a crumbling hallway. How in the blasted world is he going to survive?"

"He asked for me to go." Prince Arcturus swung around angrily, "Besides, the queen is much more important."

"But he is important to all of us." The blond said quietly as a single tear escaped, "And you couldn't find the queen in time before the representative came out. If you went in sooner, Obi-Wan might still be alive!"

The prince was stunned for a moment then he turned toward Qui-Gon, "How do you know he is dead? What prove do you have for it? Maybe he is at the healers?"

Qui-Gon side stepped to allow the representative to come forward, "He said so himself."

The prince frowned then he turned toward the man, "I believe you are Representative Mark? How did you know that Obi-Wan, someone you don't even know, is dead?"

"I saw it, I felt it myself." The Representative's voice quavered with emotions, "He wasn't breathing after we came out of the castle. I wanted to tell you but you didn't care about it at all."

"Calm down," The large Jedi placed a gentle hand on the man's shoulder and soothed the man, "What exactly happened? Can you tell us about it from the beginning?"

And the man began, starting from the moment he saw the boy peeking from outside the rock to check out the source of the sound, to the part where he and the other representative came out of the castle and found the prince. Qui-Gon couldn't believe what he was hearing.

As the man slowly came to a stop, the Prince's eyes widened and he was choking as he cried silently, "So he was the boy that Len was talking about? The one who saved mother?" He slammed his fist into his palm as a fresh wave of guilt washed over him, "Why didn't I realized it earlier? If only I had gone earlier…"

The Representative turned back to him once again and he saw dried tears on the man's face, "Master Jedi, you must have a way to heal him. He isn't dead, he couldn't be!"

Nodding slowly just to reassure the man, he said, "Take me to him and I will see what I can do."

 _Obi-Wan…_ He felt something hard blocking his windpipe and making it hard to breath. Multiple emotions ran through him. Sorrow, pain, grief and the most pronounced was guilt. It was burying him alive. If he had just paid a little bit more attention to the boy, to his feelings, none of these would have happened. If he hadn't been so quick to blame the feeling of betrayal onto the boy right after the Melinda/Dann incident, they wouldn't be here, looking at the crumbling palace of Cyril. Obi-Wan would have stilled been alive. Oh Sith, he cursed inwardly as the Representative led him toward the medical tents. He had told the boy that he was a failure, he had truly thought of it during that moment. It just didn't occurred to him how much he will regret it in the near future. Even though he said that out loud, he knew that some part of his brain rejected the idea. The boy was his other half. He couldn't bear it if the boy died.

Not if, a small voice said, he is dead. Shut up, he told it as Mark pushed open the tent flap and led him inside. He just couldn't bear it, a life without the bright boy. It was all his fault.

"He is…here." Mark's voice broke his thought and he jerked up.

His gaze landed on the pale boy lying on the bed. His stomach, where the lightsaber from the Sith had torn was bandaged. His outside were disheveled. There were multiple cuts on his cheek, arms and legs and there were dusts in his soft auburn hair. He wasn't paying attention to them. He was focused solemnly on one thing and that one thing brought great pain to him. There was an empty hollowness near the boy. Obi-Wan's Force presence, once one of the brightest amongst the temple, was gone.

* * *

Maria de Sanctos: Haha. I should be named the Queen of Cliffhangers. Anyways, thanks for your review, it really encouraged me to write! Hope this chapter was satisfying enough. :)


	22. The Call

_A.N.: Gah, please pardon the shortness of this chapter but I really really really need to stop right here. I promise I will do a longer one for the next chapter! Enjoy and please R &R ._

* * *

 _He was focused solemnly on one thing and that one thing brought great pain to him. There was an empty hollowness near the boy. Obi-Wan's Force presence, once one of the brightest amongst the temple, was gone._

* * *

"Obi-Wan?" His voice was thick and his hands trembled uncharacteristically as he reached out for the boy's pale hand.

He probed where their bond once was and the grief once again overwhelmed him. He used to be able to see the very distant and small light that was Obi-Wan's side of the bond, but now, there was only blackness, pit-black darkness with no end. Oh Force, oh Force. Qui-Gon crashed onto the ground beside the boy, clasping the boy's cold hands in his large and warm ones. Waves of guilt threatened to overwhelm him. It was all his fault, he knew. It was because of his coldness, and his mistakes that his dear padawan was now dead. It was all his fault. Tears began falling from his eyes uncontrollably and he felt a large chunk of rock clogging his throat, making him unable to breathe and trying to suffocate him. He shut his eyes in pain. Bending over the boy, he found himself being enveloped in an overwhelming wave of grief, pain, and guilt.

 _"Master! What's for breakfast?"_

 _"With due respect, I think we are lost, Master."_

 _"Master, the council requests our presence this moment."_

 _"It was a saber training accident, Master."_

He loved Obi-Wan's laughter, the boy's joyful smiles, his cheerful grins and the way he called him Master. The thought brought him anguish and pain instead of the anger of betrayal he felt over the past few days. It brought so much pain that he couldn't think. The Force swirled around him gently and he wanted to get angry at the Force for taking away his boy. But he couldn't.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn." A voice cut through his thoughts and he turned, watching the Prince and his guards striding toward them. The four of them went pale and froze as they saw the boy lying motionlessly, "Obi-Wan…"

The prince reached them in two quick strides and got onto his knees, his hands reaching out to the boy's face. Prince Arcturus's hands faltered momentarily as he felt the coldness of the skin and no hints of any breath. He knew what he didn't want to know was true, but he couldn't believe it. It was not possible. No one can die so suddenly, it is just…not possible. He brushed away a strand of hair from the boy's pale face as a tear splashed onto it.

"I am so sorry, Obi-Wan." He whispered through his tears stricken face, "I am so sorry. I could have come back for you earlier."

The representative standing nearby cleared his constricted throats, "Your Highness, Jedi Jinn," The two of them turned slowly, "You shouldn't feel sad and berate yourself with guilt." Mark said, feeling his own grief at the loss of the boy, "Obi-Wan told me that his duty was fulfilled and he wanted to rest. You are right. He is dead and there is no way we can revive him. We just have to learn to let him go."

"No!" Qui-Gon shouted, surprising them, he lowered his voice, "I can't. I can't let him go. It is all my fault. I have to apologize to him. I have to…"

His voice slowly died down as he dissolved into silent sobbing. The dam of the three guards' emotion broke as well as he cried.

"Obi-Wan!" The blond guard's stricken cried torn his heart into billion pieces "Please, come back…"

For a moment, the large Jedi was cold. For a moment, he wanted to die right there and then. He would have given his life for the boy no matter what, if only he had been more caring to the people around him. Oh, Force, he pled silently, return the boy, please. The Force just brushed his hand gently in response.

Just then, his comlink beeped. The five of them around him jerked up in surprise. He nodded apologetically, wiped his tears away and stood up. Backing away to have received the call, he pressed the receiver, "Master Yoda?"

"Sensed a great disturbance in the Force, I have." The green little troll said, nodding his head wisely, "Happened, what have?"

"Obi-Wan is dead, Master," Qui-Gon whispered hoarsely, unable to even look in the eye of the holographic master.

The master's ears twitched slightly and he said something that surprised the large Jedi, "Dead, he is not. Not one with the Force, he is. Not dead, Obi-Wan Kenobi is."

"What?" The Jedi Master exclaimed, "What do you mean, Master?"

"Still alive, Kenobi is." The green troll nodded, his ears twitching once again, "On the brink, he is. Ready to receive him, the Force is not. Save him, you must."

"But how?" He asked, unable to believe what the master had said, "I felt him. He is dead, he wasn't breathing nor his heart beating, Master. How could he possibly be alive?" He spared a glance toward the motionless boy and felt his heart broke once more.

"Alive, he still is." The master repeated sternly, "Told and warn me, the Force did, to save the boy. Future of the Jedi, he is. Reach for him in the Force, you must. Pull him back, you need to do."

Nodding slowly, he replied as a single tear, whether of relief or anguish he did not know, trail down his face, "I will try, Master."

"Do or do not, there is no try." The green troll's eyes twinkled and the line went silent with another beep.

Obi-Wan's alive? He frowned. There were just too many things running through his head that he couldn't believe what he had just said. But he felt him. He was cold. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

 _Do or do not, there is no try._ Master Yoda's voice said in his mind and he strode back toward his padawan.

 _I will save you, my padawan. Please hold on, for I can't bear a life without you._

 _I am waiting, Master._ Came the familiar humorous tone of his padawan, _please hurry up, would you?_

.0000.0

"Master," The apprentice said, bowing slightly at the holographic figure and swallowed nervously, "Please pardon my clumsiness, but I think I might have wounded one of our targets in an accident."

As he had expected, the master was furious, "Which one, Darth Tharion? Which one?"

The apprentice flinched slightly at the angry tone but he remained where he was and replied through the unit, "The padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"How dare you!" He jumped back as he heard the sound of slamming on the other side of the link, "You should have killed the Master if you really need to kill one, I don't care about him. Is the boy still alive? If he is dead…"

Darth Tharion nodded hurriedly, "He is, Master. He is not one with the Force yet, I could feel it."

"Good, good." His master sat back slowly, "Bring him to me in two days and I will overlook what you have done. Any later…" He left the threat hanging in the air and the apprentice nodded furiously, "Yes, Master."

The link went dead and he pocketed it, getting up from the large chunk of rock debris he was sitting on. The explosion was merely a distraction, diverting the Jedi's attention so he could capture one of them. But unfortunately, there happened to be a young guard standing in their way and he had wounded him. Blame his Sith Master for not giving him a clearer description of the boy. But in his royal guard uniform, he couldn't recognize him. And without the braid as well. Two days… He dreaded it. He didn't know where the boy was and he only knew that the boy was still alive. At least he knew that piece of information for if the boy was dead, who knows what his master, Darth Sidious, will do to him. He was merciless and he knew that there were tons of successors after him so he, a measly pawn in the Sith's hand wouldn't matter at all.

"Uh, Master Jedi…Sith?" He turned sharply at the address he heard and the five men behind him jumped a few feet in fright, "What is it?"

"Can we go?" One of them asked in fright, "We have done all you requested."

"Do you not want your payment?" He asked mildly, turning around to face them fully, "Your reward?"  
"No, it is okay." They all shook their heads furiously. They were afraid of him, he thought with amusement. It felt good. He finally understood what Darth Sidious felt when he cowered under his feet, "Alright then, get out of my sight. And remember, any leak of information…" Like his master, he led the threat hanging in the air between them. The five of them shuddered and ran away, tripping over rocks here and there before disappearing out of his sight.

Sighing softly, he headed toward the blasted opened wall. He was too soft to be a Sith, he knew. If Darth Sidious the master saw what he had done, his head will be off. But he felt that the men were innocent, they didn't know what happened between the Jedi and the Sith. Heck, they probably don't even know a tiny bit about the Sith. Not that it matters, he thought to himself as he strode down toward the open square in search for an auburn haired boy. Right now, that boy was the key to his survival.


	23. Opened

A.N.: I am sorry for not updating in a long long long long long long long time! This chapter is still kind of short but it is kinda close to the ending so yeah.

* * *

Kneeling down gently, he placed his hand on the boy's cold ones. He tapped into the Force and reached for the signature of Obi-Wan. As he had expected, it wasn't there. Concentrating only in the Force and ignoring the swirls of emotions from the people around him, he dug deeper. Master Yoda had said that Obi-Wan wasn't one with the Force. That little green troll was always right. Mostly, he thought absently with a small smile. Though he was sure that this time, he was right. The Force was calling for him to retrieve the lost Jedi.

 _Obi-Wan_. He called into the Force

There was a momentarily silent while the Force pulse around him. Breathing in and out evenly, he submerged entirely into the Force. He felt it flickering around him, swirling, pulsing and probing him gently. Moving forward, he searched for a faint yet bright presence.

Qui-Gon felt himself being drawn toward a distance and the Force pulled him along as well. Hoping that it was Obi-Wan, he followed. The large Jedi didn't know what it meant to be on the fence of life and death, suspending between the two worlds, nor did he wanted to know. It must be painful, to be unable to go back to the livings yet unable to leave for the Force. Staying there for eternity until he slowly topple to one side. He felt his throat constrict with painful feelings as emotions started to run in and through him. It was all his fault that Obi-Wan was in that state. It was all his fault, his carelessness, his coldness, his misunderstandings and his past betrayal that the one he held dear to him was so far from him yet so close to his grasp.

The gentle pulsing of the Force stopped him and he looked forward into the gray swirls that were the Force. There, far away, was a small twinkling. Faint yet bright, familiar yet cold, so distant yet close. It was definitely Obi-Wan, he thought as he willed himself forward. The light gradually grew larger as he got closer though it was faint, flashing like a broken beacon in the gray mist.

 _Obi-Wan_ , he called again.

There was still no response. Dead silence. Qui-Gon moved forward then stopped and started in surprise. There was a hollow ball suspending in the Force in front of him and every so often it flashes brightly and then grew faint once again. It repeated over and over in front of him. Yet that was not what had surprised him. It was the inside of the translucent ball. It was a human, a boy. He was curled up in a ball. He was wearing a coat, a blue and white coat that fluttered gently as he floated. His eyes were close. The auburn hair brushed the boy's face gently every time the ball surrounding him flashes.

 _Obi-Wan!_

He reached out and felt his hand connecting with the translucent ball. Qui-Gon felt himself unable to push inside. Moving forward until he was pressing against it, he looked up at the suspended figure. The auburn haired looked so small and timid when he was asleep. At least the large Jedi hoped that he was asleep and not something worse. He shook his head. Obi-Wan was not dead, he reassured himself quietly.

 _Master?_ He jerked up in shock as he heard the words in his head.

Qui-Gon watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes and uncurled himself, his feet and head barely touching the translucent ball.

 _Obi-Wan._ He called once again, getting the boy's attention. Obi-Wan floated forward until he was close to Qui-Gon and stared at him in confusion. _Where are we?_

 _In the Force,_ he informed the boy gently, _Can you come out of the…bubble?_

 _I will try._ The boy replied and placed his hand on the transparent wall.

There was a momentarily blinding light and Qui-Gon shielded himself against it. Then the world went black and he felt himself slipping out of the Force.

* * *

Obi-Wan woke groggily and for a moment, he wondered where he was without opening his eyes. He felt that if he does open his eyes, the sight that greeted him will not be normal. In a good way or a bad way, he didn't know. He felt an instant pain at his abdomen and idly, he wondered if he was supposed to feel pain even in heaven.

"Master Jedi!" There was a sudden exclamation next to him and he tensed. Was whoever it was calling him? Since when did he become a master Jedi?

"I am fine…" A familiar voice mumbled somewhere next to the previous voice, "How is he?"

There was a slight hesitation in the first person's voice, "He is still dead, master Jedi."

Obi-Wan felt the gaze pinpointing toward him and stirred slightly to tell them that he wasn't dead.

"O-Obi-Wan?" A voice said from beside him, full of wonder, shock and perhaps guilt.

The auburn haired blinked open his heavy eyelid, "W-Who?"

"Obi-Wan!" A brown haired man immediately towered over him, a relief with a ting of pain expression on his face.

"Sir Arcturus?" He hesitatingly squeezed out of his dried mouth.

"It is me, Obi-Wan." The man nodded his head, his hand reaching forward yet freezing in the midair, unsure what to do.

"I thought…" Obi-Wan croaked out painfully, "I thought…I am dead?"

"Apparently not." A voice said.

The auburn haired turned his gaze toward the Jedi master for the first time. He realized who the person was and his eyes widened in surprise, "Master Jinn!"

"I thought I lost you." The man's voice was thick and heavy but his gaze focused straight on the boy's, "I thought I lost you for a moment. I really did."

Obi-Wan felt himself tearing up. All the time, this was what he had wished for. For the forbidding master to acknowledge his presence. To stop ignoring him after the Melinda/Dann incident. To fully accept him. He had imagined a whole lot of things to say to the Master if it actually happens. A lot of hateful things to reject the master. But now, he couldn't. All he could do was lie there and hold the master's gaze. All he wanted to do was to be his padawan again. It was all he wanted right now, to go back to the Jedi Temple and pretend nothing had happened.

"I realized something," Master Jinn continued softly as a single tear made its way down his cheek and disappeared into his beard, "I can't live without you, Obi-Wan. I am sorry for all I have done. I am sorry for the time I was being cold to you. I am sorry for not realizing my mistake sooner. Will you accept me once again? Will you be my padawan again?"

That was what Obi-Wan had wanted to hear all along. From the first day of his running away. But that hope had diminished a long time ago during the long two months period. He couldn't abandon Sir Arcturus. He viewed the prince as a fatherly figure, just like Master Jinn. Maybe even more so over the course of the last two months.

"I don't know." He finally managed and broke away from the gaze, "I don't know."

"Obi-Wan," Sir Arcturus's voice made him turned toward the prince, "Is it because you can't choose between us?"

Judging by the way the boy's eyes widened almost immediately, Sir Arcturus took that as a yes. He turned toward the Jedi Master, "Please accept my most sincere apology for all the harsh things I have said to you when we had first met. I realized how much you really cared about Obi-Wan. Therefore, I am giving the position of his master to you, Master Jinn. I won't argue even though I will definitely win the argument anyways. I hope you will treat him well." With that, the man stood from his crouch and so did the three guards, "I will see you all at my transport."

They strode out of the tent after the three guards gave Obi-Wan a reassuring and warm smile that was full of relieve. Obi-Wan swore that he saw dried tear trails on their face. Absently, he wondered why.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Master Jinn suggested suddenly, "We will be going back in the Jedi Temple soon. I will honor your final decision, whether or not you want to continue as my padawan when we are back at the temple. Your wound needs immediate treatment or you…" The man swallowed with great difficulties and looked away, "Just get some sleep."

He didn't need the master telling him. Within a few seconds, he was fast asleep, sinking into oblivion. He still couldn't understand what Sir Arcturus had said. But for now, all he wished for was sleep and maybe once he woke up, it will all just be a dream.

* * *

 **Thanks for all ya supports! Next chapter will probably be the epilogue.**


	24. Epilogue

A.N.: Phew, finally. The story came to an end! Not that I am frustrated by the long journey tho, in fact, I enjoyed writing this story! I hope you have enjoyed this story as well! ^ ^

* * *

"Nice to see you again, it is. Jedi Master Arcturus Togashi." Master Yoda greeted the prince first as they stood in the council chamber, "Long, it had been."

"Yes, it had been long, Master Yoda." The prince bowed respectfully, "I see you are still in good health."

"Hold up a minute!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in surprise as he got over his initial shock, "Sir Arcturus, you are a Jedi?"

The Prince smiled at the boy's surprise, "Of course I am."

"No one told me about it." He grumbled.

"I have my suspect." Qui-Gon nodded his head trying to be wise but failing miserably.

"Famous, Jedi Master Arcturus was," Master Yoda explained to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, "Decided to travel around the world, he did."

"But why is he still a Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked then hurriedly added, "I mean, aren't you married, Sir Arcturus?"

"No," To his surprise, Sir Arcturus smiled, "I am not. Aaron is my brother's son. He lived in my house temporarily because my brother was traveling off planets for the past six years. I guess I have grown to be a fatherly figure to him."

"Oh." Obi-Wan was speechless at the complication of it all, "I see…"

"Can I be put back on the list of all active Jedi, Master Yoda?" Sir Arcturus turned back toward the ancient Jedi Master.

"Do that, I will." Master Yoda nodded, a small smile on his face and he turned to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, "Between you two, time you will need, to heal. Time we have. Spend it wisely."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Master Jinn said and Obi-Wan swore he heard the master's voice cracked a little in emotion.

"Master Togashi," Master Windu spoke up warmly, "Welcome back."

"It is nice to be back again." Sir Arcturus turned toward the master.

"We don't have an available quarter right now for you. I am afraid you will have to share it with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. If it is not much trouble for you all?"

"No." They all chorused.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Master Windu told them and they exited the chamber.

As soon as they did, the three guards Mike, Guren and Bastien greeted them excitingly, "How did it go?"

"I have never been in the Jedi Temple before! It is so grand and majestic!"

"Being a Jedi sounded really cool."

"Be quiet for a moment." Sir Arcturus held up a hand, much to Obi-Wan's amusement, "I have a question to ask you three."

"Yes?"

"I have returned to duty as a Jedi. What will you do? You can't follow me into the Jedi Temple."

"Oh," Mike shrugged easily, "We have already come to a decision."

Obi-Wan leaned in in anticipation. He had grown used to the company of the three guards, one overly cheerful, the other extremely intelligent and the last fills in the missing traits the other two lacked.

"We will be following you around." Mike smiled, "After all, we are the royal guards for Prince Arcturus and for him only."

"But the Jedi temple doesn't allow non-Jedi, do they?" Arcturus turned to Obi-Wan, "Or did that changed while I was gone?"

"No, it didn't."

"We are your guards, Sir Arcturus." Mike insisted, "We will be by your side forever."

"But-"

"I am sure we can make an exception." Master Windu's voice made them jump in surprise, "I have asked Master Yoda and the council. They agreed that the prince of Cyril should be guarded at all time. Therefore, you three are permitted to stay in the Jedi Temple as long as you followed the set of rules laid out by the council."

"Deal." The three of them said in unison, making the Jedi Master smiled.

"Alright, why don't you all run along now and get some food to eat?" At that, Master Windu glanced meaningfully at Obi-Wan's stomach, "I am sure you will all love the food here."

"Thank you, Mace." Qui-Gon bowed and led them away.

"Obi-Wan!" A girl screamed suddenly as they walked into the cafeteria and Obi-Wan was sent crashing onto the floor with her on top.

"Nice to see you too, Bant." Obi-Wan said as he sat up, rubbing his sore head, "I am back."

"Of course you are back, you idiot!" Bant smacked him on the head, "I was worried sick for the last two months!"

"I am sorry." He mumbled though he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

"You better be." Bant mirrored his expression as she locked his arms together behind his back, "Reeft and Garen will be glad to see you as well."

"Yo, Obi-Wan. Is that your girlfriend?" Mike grinned as he leaned toward them, "She is cute. Are you a Mon Calamari?"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Obi-Wan said as he pulled away from Bant with a grin, "Yes, she is a Mon Calamari. She can swim very fast."

"That I can." Bant told them proudly, "Obi-Wan said I am the fastest one he knows."

"Oh, that is about to change." Bastien wiggled his eyebrows, "Mike can swim pretty fast as well."

"Yes, I am the fastest swimmer in the palace!" Mike crossed his arms proudly, "I can beat you all easily. Hey, you said your name was Bant?"

"Yes?"

"So Bant," The guard grinned, "Want to have a small contest with me later?"

"Why not?" Bant smiled, a little devilish Obi-Wan realized.

Late in the afternoon found them sitting by the large lake and watching Bant and Mike diving into the water as they prepared for their race. Guren and Bastien stood by the side, splashing water onto the third guard quite playfully. Obi-Wan smiled. It was as if they were children once again, the way they laughed and joke around. The auburn haired gave Bant a smile as she turned to look at him with a devilish grin on her face. The race wouldn't go well for Mike, Obi-Wan knew as he watched Bant eying the guard.

"Say, Obi-Wan." Sir Arcturus turned to him slightly though his gaze never leaving his guards.

"Hmm?"

"Did you enjoy your stay with us?" The prince asked and for a moment, Obi-Wan wondered if the man was embarrassed by what he was going to ask to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah, of course, I did." Obi-Wan replied sincerely, "It was very…enjoyable. It was my first time to be out there, so far from Corruscant. But it is a little sad as well, to be far from my friends."

He didn't notice Qui-Gon turning his attention toward the two of them, "But I am glad of the time I spent with you all. It was memorable."  
"I see." The prince turned his attention back to the guards and Bant. Obi-Wan could almost see the gears spinning and clicking, trying to phrase a question that the man wanted to say.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan nudged him curiously.

"Ahem," The prince cleared his throat as he waved his hand distractingly though Obi-Wan did not miss the glance he threw at Master Jinn, "If you wish, only if you wish of course, will you be my padawan?"

"Your padawan?" Obi-Wan stared a little shock.

"Yes, my padawan." Sir Arcturus said evenly, looking anywhere but at Master Jinn.  
"Just hold on a minute, Jedi Master Arcturus." Master Jinn butted in, a hint of anger in his voice, "Obi-Wan is my padawan."

"He was your padawan." Sir Arcturus corrected him, "It is up to him if he wants to be your padawan again or not."

"Master-" Obi-Wan began hastily but he was cut off as Master Yoda strode in along with Master Windu.

"Arguing, you are." Master Yoda hummed as he tapped closer, "About Obi-Wan's master, a problem it is."

"I do think we have a solution." Master Windu said with a small smile on his face, "There is another initiate that needed a master and I am sure he will fit into your daily life perfectly well."

"I am not taking any other padawan." Master Jinn insisted firmly and so did Master Arcturus.

"Come in, Owen." Master Windu said, still smiling, "Meet your new master."

A boy merely a few years younger than Obi-Wan strode in. Obi-Wan glanced toward the newcomer and frowned. He looked familiar.

"Which one is going to be my master, Master Windu?" The boy asked respectfully.  
"Oh, that depends on you, initiate." The bald master said as he stepped aside, "Why don't you go and take a look at the two masters and see which one calls to you?"

"Okay, Master Windu." The boy stepped forward and headed toward Master Arcturus first. The boy cocked his head to one side for a moment before stepping away and toward Master Jinn. This time, he merely stood there for a few seconds before heading back to Master Windu.

Obi-Wan who sat between the two masters did not miss the glance the boy threw him as their path crossed. He had a faint idea who the boy might be.

Owen pointed toward Master Arcturus, "Him. I felt something from him."

Master Windu looked toward Master Arcturus for confirmation, "He request to be your padawan, Master Arcturus, do you accept him?"

Apparently, Master Arcturus had reached the same conclusion as Obi-Wan did about the boy's identity for he nodded, "I will."

Obi-Wan watched as Owen's smile grew larger by the minutes and he saw the same exact image of him when he was that age, just ready to become a padawan.  
"Why don't you say thank you to Master Arcturus and Padawan Obi-Wan?"

"Thank you, Master Arcturus!" The boy grinned and turned to Obi-Wan, "Thank you, brother!"

* * *

I know, the story took on a very dramatical turn at the epilogue. Anyways... The epilogue is more for me to decide whether or not I want to write a sequel. If I do, the additional character Owen will give me something to write about. If not, then it is up to the reader's imagination of what more is to come. ^ ^

Peace out,

Kawazoe Kumiko


End file.
